Waiting for Love
by Darling-Dollface
Summary: Inuyasha's a playboy but after meeting Kagome he discovers a new kind of feeling toward her...love. Will they tell each other how they feel or will Inuyasha stick with his player tactics? InuxKag SanxMir OOC by Mel
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

It was your typical day at Sukiyami's Restaurant it was really famous around the block, tons of people from all over would come just to eat there. So you can imagine the numbers and types of people that would come.

"OHAYO eveverybody!" A cheery voice exclaimed as she burst through the doors.

"Ohayo" everybody else answered as they went back to work.

The young girl then made her way to the dressing room, to put on her waitress uniform. It was a mid-thigh black skirt, with a white button-up shirt, with a small red bow. You could wear stocking or stocking that went up to your thigh.

After she finished she made her way to the door, when suddenly she bumped into someone causing her to fall to the floor.

"Itai! What the…" She began. (ouch)

"Oh Kagome-Chan gomen I didn't see you…are you alright?" A voiced said as she helped Kagome up. (sorry)

Kagome was a 19 year old cheery girl with sapphire blue eyes, tanned skin raven hair which has done up in two pig tales. She's considerate of other people but has one hell of a fiery temper.

"Hai thanks for asking Sango-Chan" Kagome smiled. (yes)

Sango is Kagome's best friend she 20 years old with long brown hair that's in a high pony tale with brow eyes and tanned skin. She's very over-protected of Kagome…but means well and loves to drink.

"Good so did you hear the news!" Sango asked excitedly.

"No what news?" Kagome asked curiously.

"You mean you don't know how typical why do I even bother asking" Sango sighed.

"Hey! That's not very nice Sango-Chan, not my fault I'm not into goshippu like you" Kagome pouted. (Gossip)

"True well now I'm debating, either to tell you or not" Sango said.

"Sango-Chan onegai tell me" Kagome whined. (please)

"Only if you give that lip-gloss I like so much and that new bu you go today" Sango smirked. (Magazine)

"Oh Sango don't you want something else, I haven't read it yet" Kagome said.

"No take it or leave it…and this piece of information is really juicy" Sango said.

"Fine but if it isn't as juicy as you say you better give them back" Kagome said.

"Ok so here's the deal you've heard of Hikemi right?" Sango asked.

"Hai they make those computer thingies right" Kagome said uncertainly.

"You baka! That's another industry; the Hikemi Industry owns half the population and also specializes in jewelry and stuff!" Sango exclaimed. (idiot)

"Ara so what's so juicy about this Sango-Chan" Kagome said. (oh)

"My god you're slow! They made **reservations** here for tonight" Sango said.

"I see…what so juicy about that?" Kagome asked still not getting it.

"Kagome-Chan don't you see! Out of all the restaurants the could have gone they chose OURS! Thinks of tips we'll get, and maybe we'll see Hikemi in person" Sango said excitedly with stars in her eyes.

"Sango I think you're expecting a little bit too much, I mean they're just people just like us" Kagome said.

"But its Hikemi girl this is a one in a life time opportunity" Sango whined.

"They're only rich snobs sang-Chan I don't really like people like that" Kagome said as she began to clean some tables.

"Well if you say so…wasn't that juicy news!" Sango said.

"Not really I was expecting something else" Kagome said truthfully.

"Well too bad I told you now pay up missy" Sango said as she held out her hands.

"Sheesh you're so tokuseiikki ya know that" Kagome said as she handed her what she wanted. (demanding)

"I know but you love for it" Sango winked as Kagome giggled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o

It was now 7:03 which means it was the beginning of a hard day, everybody was scrambling around just to get where they had to go. Kagome then appeared in the kitchen and saw all the commotion.

"Wow I guess Sango-Chan told everybody about Hikemi" Kagome said.

"You got that right Kag-Chan, and you better be on your best behavior, unless you wanna get scolded by the boss again." A voice said.

"I know that Yuri-Chan but it wasn't my fault that guy was asking for it" Kagome pouted.

"I know mitsu but the boss don't care so please control your temper" Yuri said as she went back to work. (honey)

Yuri was one of the waitresses that worked at the restaurant she was 23 year old with long blue hair that went up to mid-back, which she kept in a low pony tale. Sky blue eyes and tanned skin. She was always cheerful and was giving Kagome advice when she needed and boy did she need it at times.

It was now 9:15 it was still busy but everybody was breathing easy knowing that the worst part had come and gone, Kagome then burst through the kitchen door and sat down to catch her breath.

"You know you shouldn't work yourself so hard my little shuumai" A voice said as he handed Kagome a bottle of water. (Dumpling)

"Thank you Leiko-Chan but it has to be perfect for when Hikemi comes ya know" Kagome said.

"But does mean killing yourself…just take it easy kid" Leiko said as she ruffled her hair.

Leiko was a 22 years old with short brown hair with a purple ribbon in it. Purple eyes and creamy skin. She was always looking out for Kagome and would tell off anybody she wanted to and didn't care what other though of her.

"Humph just because I'm the youngest that's don't mean you guys got to treat me like a child" Kagome pouted.

"Aw come Kag-Chan we're like this big happy family we all look out for each other…well almost everybody" Leiko said as she gazed at Yura, who was tightening her uniform and making sure it shows as much cleavage as possible.

"That girl is such a slut" Leiko hissed.

"I know I heard she gave the boss a blowjob that's why she's even working here" Sari said as she picked the lasted order.

Sari was a 21 year old girl with dark green hair that went up to her shoulders but was up in a bun with a few strands out. Blue eyes with slightly tanned skin. She was the almost quiet one and just like Sango loved gossip but was always there when needed.

"Oh come on guys she's not that bad…just misunderstood" Kagome said hesitatingly the other waitresses gave her are-you-crazy-look and just sighed and went back to work.

Kagome then went to the entrance only to be greeted by her other friend Megumi she was 24 years old with Black hair and green eyes tanned skin with a bit of freckles. She was the board but loved to gamble and never lost a game, she's always teasing Kagome at something.

"Hey Megumi did Hikemi come yet" Kagome asked.

"Nope sorry my little cookie kaijuu" Megumi said as she patted her hair Kagome was about to say some thing when suddenly the doors swung open making Kagome and Megumi jump in surprise. (monster)

Then eight people then came up to them.

"Good evening I'm Inutashio I have reservation under the name Takahashi" He said.

"Oh…um…Hikemi…right?" Megumi asked.

"That's right" Inutashio smiled as Kagome giggled at her confused friend but then suddenly stopped as she saw a pair of golden eyes staring at her intensively.

He had long silver hair, amber eyes and tanned skin and a pair of cute ears on top. He was wearing a red button-up shirt leaving, three buttons undone so you can see his well toned chest, and a pair of black almost baggy pants. So in conclusion he was what we call…HOT!

He then came up and walked toward Kagome slowly as if he was a tiger and she was his prey. They were only inches away when he took her and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on it. Flashing a charming smile, that would make any lady weak at the knees.

"Hey cutie the name's Inuyasha…what's yours" Inuyasha asked smoothly.

"It's…um…I gotta go now" Kagome said clearly flushed as she took her hand out of his grasp, and rushed toward the kitchen.

"I'll show you go your table now" Megumi said coldly as she shot Inuyasha a warning glare but it didn't faze him, for his mind was on the raven beauty that was there moments ago.

As soon as Kagome had got to the kitchen she was bombarded with questioned form her fellow waitresses.

"Kag-Chan are you alright…what did that fucker do!" Leiko demanded.

"Did he hurt you Kag-Chan" Yuri asked worriedly.

"What Happened Kags!" Sari asked impatiently.

"It's alright guys all he did was kiss my hand so don't worry" Kagome reassured then everybody let out a breath of relief and went back to work.

"Kagome-Chan I heard what happen from Megumi, you lucky girl getting hit on by Hikemi's Inuyasha" Sango winked.

'**Sheesh news sure gets around fast'** Kagome thought as she sweat dropped.

0o0o0o00o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was now 10:20 as Kagome leaned against the counter when suddenly Yuri came in and rushed over to her.

"Kag-Chan you need to get table 4's order please" She said.

Kagome then turned and looked at Table 4 it look pretty ordinary except for the fact HE was there, and when I mean **him** I mean…Inuyasha.

"Y-Yuri-Chan I can't go there!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Why not?" Yuri asked.

"B-Because he's there" Kagome whined.

"Now Kags it's not nice to discriminate people" Yuri scolded.

"That means you're stuck Kaggy" Megumi grinned as she patted her head.

"And anyways everybody has there hands full, so suck it up and go!" Leiko said.

Kagome then sighed and slowly made her way to table 4 or in her mind the table of doom.

"Why the hell do I have to be stuck with Hikemi…I bet Yura would just love to take my place" Kagome grumbled.

"Oh chin up Kag-Chan it won't that bad" Sari encouraged as Kagome gave her a weak smile.

"Poor girl I feel sorry for her" Sango said.

"Ya me t…Hey Where did you, get that, bottle of Vodka!" Sari shouted.

"You didn't see me and I didn't see you…and u especially didn't see this bottle of Vodka." Sango said as she drank from it and walked away.

When Kagome got there they didn't even notice her, they were all talking and laughing and acting as if she wasn't even there.

'**Ha I knew it typical rich snobs…well I guess I'm gonna have to get their attention then'** Kagome thought with determination burning into her eyes.

"Um may I take your order?" Kagome asked hoping someone had heard her but nobody did unfortunately, so then she tired again a little louder but still nothing. Kagome was getting mad now as a vain appeared on her head.

Then Kagome slammed her hand on the table startling everybody causing them to look at her.

"Can I take your fucking order?" Kagome shouted angrily but soon that feeling of anger was changed into embarrassment, as she saw everybody in the restaurant staring at her.

Right now she just wanted to crawl under a table and never come out.

'**Well I don't think I'll be showing my face around here for a while'** Kagome thought as a blush of embarrassment crept onto her face.

It was silent and Kagome wished she could just die but then laughter was heard from and everybody turned to look at him.

"My we have ourselves a little fire cracker don't we" Inutashio exclaimed happily as Kagome let out a breath of relief, and everybody had gone back to what they were doing.

Kagome then took their orders and was about to leave when suddenly she was pulled onto someone's lap making Kagome gasp in surprise.

"Hey sexy" Inuyasha whispered as he lightly nibbled on Kagome's earlobe.

"Hey yourself" Kagome said as she struggled to get out of his grasp but he had a firm hold on her making it rather hard to get out.

"You still haven't given me your name sweetheart" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her chin making her look to him while caressing her cheek.

"Um sir you're gonna have to let me go now, I'm kind of busy" Kagome said.

"Sir?" Inuyasha frowned. "Babe I wish you'd use my name" Inuyasha smirked.

"Well I wish you'd let go but since you're not doing what I want why should I do what you want!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Listen just tells me what you want already" Kagome sighed.

"But the thing that I want isn't on the menu" Inuyasha said as he put his hand on her knee.

"I'm sure I can find it…so what is it" Kagome questioned suspiciously.

"I want…**you**" Inuyasha said huskily as he lightly brushed his lips on her neck making Kagome shudder.

"You're right what you want isn't on the list…nor is it for sale!" Kagome snapped as she slapped his hand that was now on her thigh.

"Well aren't you a feisty little wench" Inuyasha smirked.

"I'm not a wench you pompous jerk! Just order something other than me!" Kagome yelled.

"Alright no need to get testy…I'll order something but on one condition" he said as he twirled a lock of her hair.

"What now" She muttered restraining herself from strangling him on the spot.

"Aw it's nothing bad really…I just want your name" Inuyasha said as innocently as possible.

"Well then I guess you're not eating tonight" Kagome grinned.

"Oh and why's that cutie?" he asked curiously.

"Because I'm not giving you my name" Kagome said satisfied with her answer.

"Wouldn't that be called **'bad service'" **he said thinking that he had her trapped.

"Well guess what I don't give a rat's ass if it is or it isn't…so good night!" Kagome shouted as she took his surprise state, as her way out of his grasp and stalked off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0

Kagome was happy that she didn't have to deal with Hikemi anymore; it was now 11:35 Kagome then popped her head and looked at table 4 and notice it was empty. She then made her way to pick up t he dishes.

"Babe I don't like the fact that you're ignoring me" A voice Kagome knew all too well as said from behind as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her form to his hard chest.

"I'm not ignoring you" Kagome lied as he tired to pick up the rest of the dishes.

"You know those who lie get punish…I'm I gonna have to punish you sexy" He said as he fiddled with her blouse.

"Sir please remove your arms away from me or I will not be responsible for my actions" Kagome treat as she put down the dishes.

"Oh what are going to do princess do you know I can easily sue this place…and you'll be out of business" Inuyasha smirked as he moved his hands under her shirt.

"I'd rather go out of business than be sexually harassed by you!" Kagome shouted as he elbowed his in the chest and kicked in the shin hard and walked away without a word.

A few minutes later Inuyasha had recover from what she did and stomped off to where she went.

'**That little bicth just wait till I get my hands on her'** Inuyasha thought angrily as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Excuse me what do you think you're doing!" Leiko said.

"None of your business wench move out of the way!" Inuyasha commanded.

"Why you stuck son of a bicth can't you read! Employees ONLY" Leiko said angrily.

"Do you know who I am, am…" Inuyasha began.

"I don't give a fuck who you are fool…so leave or else I'll make you!" Leiko snapped angrily as she glared at him.

"Where's the girl that just went in there?" Inuyasha demanded not caring about Leiko's warning.

"if you haven't notice tons of girl go In there" Leiko said flatly.

"The raven haired girl!" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"We have two raven haired girl…you got her name" Leiko asked.

"She wouldn't give her name" Inuyasha muttered as she looked away.

"Well then you're royally fucked aren't you…well better luck next time" Leiko smirked as Inuyasha growled and stalked off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Kagome sighed as she entered her apartment and lazily made her way to the kitchen and took out a Pepsi form the fridge.

'**Boy I'm sure happy Leiko came and distracted him for me so I could get away, or who knows what I'd do'** Kagome thought as she plopped down on the couch and started to watch TV, as Kilala came over and sat beside her.

"Oh hey Kilala I sure hope you had a better day than I did" Kagome said as she scratch behind Kilala's ears who in turned purred happily.

"Kagome is that you!" Sango yelled.

"Ya it's me" Kagome yelled back.

"Get me some aspirin I got a fucking headache!" Sango shouted.

Kagome then sighed and got up and got the aspirin and went to check up on Sango.

"Sango what is this bottle doing here…don't tell me you stole from the restaurant again did you?" Kagome asked.

"No…coarse not…I found it!" Sango exclaimed as Kagome gave her a I-know-what-you-did-look.

"Ok so I may have taken it and I may have taken a little sip…well not exactly a sip" Sango said as she tired to remember.

"So basically you took it and drank ass off silly…like any other time…please tell I'm worn." Kagome sighed.

"You know I think that's exactly what happens…you're good at guessing you know that" Sango said as she smiled a drunken smiled.

"Good night San-Chan I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome said as she left the room.

"Ok tomorrow see you Kag-Chan" Sango said as the aspirin finally kicked in as she began to snore.

'**I hope I get a peaceful day tomorrow'** Kagome thought as she fell into a deep sleep.

That's it for now everybody hope you liked my chappy so in ya want more 5 or more reviews!

Till next time ciao -

"


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise**

It was still night time as Kagome slept peacefully no nightmares only happy dreams of Kagome, doing horrible things to Inuyasha. A smile soon crept on her face as snuggled into her pillow.

Knock Knock Knock

'**Huh? What the hell?'** Kagome thought as she got up tiredly.

Kagome then waited a while but here was nothing so then she then, began to go back to sleep when suddenly…

Knock knock knock

Waking with a start she slowly made her way to the door.

'**Whoever's at the door better have a good fucking reason, for waking me up'** Kagome thought as she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Good morning Babe…love what you're wearing though, I was expecting something a little more revealing." A Voice said huskily.

"Who the fucks are you!" Kagome asked as she squinted her yes to get a better look.

"Aw Baby I'm hurt" He pouted. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me already." He said.

"Would I be asking you if I didn't!" Kagome exclaimed as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's me Inuyasha…you know the sexy guy from the restaurant" Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh…now I remember…the persistent one" Kagome sighed as she as she went back inside and was about to close the door when Inuyasha stopped it with his foot.

"Hey aren't gonna you know…ask me to come in" Inuyasha grinned.

"Um no, why would I do something as stupid as ask you to come in" Kagome said as she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Thanks I think I will" Inuyasha said as be went in.

"W-What are you doing!" Kagome screeched.

"Well you invited me in remember" Inuyasha said.

"Did you not clean you ears this morning…I so did not ask to come in" Kagome stated.

"Sure you did and I quote" Inuyasha said as he cleared his throat "Why would I do something as stupid as to** _ask you to come in_**" Inuyasha repeated as he emphasize the last part.

"Whatever…now am asking you to leave! So move it!" Kagome shouted.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't want me here" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"What the hell is going on?" Sango yelled as she entered the living room.

"Nothing he was just leaving" Kagome said as she glared at Inuyasha.

"Wait I have something to ask you" Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"Kagome who is this clown and what the hell is he doing here!" Sango asked clearly annoyed.

"That's what I'd like to know" Kagome answered.

"So Kagome's your name…suits you perfectly" Inuyasha smirked.

"Would you hurry your ass up! I'm tired of this shit man" Sango said as she took a bottle of Smirnoff and started to drink it.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me" Inuyasha said as he flashed his oh so famous smile.

"That's it! You woke us up at 5:47 in the morning just to ask her out…boy what the hell is wrong with you!" Sango yelled.

"And who the hell did you find out where I lived!" Kagome questioned.

"That my dear is _my_ little secret" Inuyasha smirked.

"Well you better start talking if you want to leave this place with all your bones in tact" Sango said as she went to her room and came back out with a bat.

"Because I don't like intruders" Sango said as she smiled evilly.

"If I were you I'd do what she said Sango tends to be a little _unpredictable_ when she's had a few drinks" Kagome said.

"Um well you see I kind of did some…research" Inuyasha admitted.

"You know what if you leave now I might not hit with you this" Sango said.

"B-But I still didn't get my…" Inuyasha began as he backed up to the door.

Sango the growled and threw the bat at him missing him a bit.

"Crazy bicth! You almost hit me!" Inuyasha growled.

"That was point pretty boy" Sango said as she threw the bottle at him as he raced out the door and went into his car and speeded away.

"Sango don't you think you were a bit overboard" Kagome said.

"Naw he had it coming goodnight Kags" Sango smiled as she went back to her room.

"Um San it's actually morning…and we have to get ready for school and then work" Kagome said hesitantly.

"WHAT! Why that little son of bicth!" Sango shouted as she went into the bathroom and took a shower.

'**Why can't my life be normal'** Kagome sighed as she closed the door and went to get ready.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a long day for Kagome and Sango as they entered Sukiyami's Restaurant for work.

"My god I swear those teachers just love to make your lives miserable" Kagome complained.

"I know what you mean…but unlike you I have a date" Sango smiled.

"Oh ya with who?" Kagome asked.

"With my little friend called Tequila…later" Sango said as she made her to the counter.

"We're supposed to be working!" Kagome yelled but she knew Sango didn't care when it came to her liquor.

2 hours later the door swung open.

"Sorry sir but we're still close…come back around 2:30" Kagome said not even looking at who just came in.

"Oh I'm sure you can make an exception for me…right sweetheart" He whispered into her ear.

Kagome then turned around slowly and notice how close she was to him; they were only a few inches away Kagome then gulped.

"What's wrong kitten you nervous?" he said softly as he came closer to where their noses were touching.

"No" She said quietly she felt like she had been hypnotized as she gazed into his amber eyes.

Inuyasha liking her reaction lightly brushed his lips on hers and pulled away a bit, noticing that she hadn't pulled away from him he decided to go for it…when suddenly.

"Don't even think about it" Leiko said sternly snapping Kagome out of her daze she notice what had almost happen and moved away.

"Feh what way to ruin the moment." Inuyasha muttered.

"Kag-Chan you got to help the cook with remember." Leiko said.

"Oh ya…um ok…bye" Kagome said as she hurried off into the kitchen.

Leiko then turned her attention back on Inuyasha who had made himself comfortable, sitting on a chair and acting as if nothing had happen.

"You know I don't know what your game is…but you better quit now" Leiko said.

"I don't think I understand what you mean" Inuyasha said.

"Cut the crap guy you are" She glared.

"Oh really then tell me…what kind of_ guy_ am I?" He asked.

"You're the type of guy that's, rich, has a big house, and that gets everything her wants with a snap of a finger I like to say…in conclusion a no good cocky assed _player_" Leiko said.

"So what's your point" Inuyasha said emotionlessly.

"You better leave Kags alone…she doesn't need to have her heart broken by someone like you…but I know you won't listen to me so if I find out that you've hut her, I'll hurt you." Leiko said.

"Is that a threat?" he questioned his lips set in a thin line.

"No it's a warning of what will happen if you break her heart." Leiko confirmed as she glared at him coldly and stalked off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000

The restaurant had a few people today for it was only the opening hour, suddenly the door swung open as Inuyasha peered out of the corner of his eye to see who it was.

'**He looks…familiar…wait I know him'** Inuyasha thought as she continue to watch him to see what he was up to.

A young man of 22 with black hair pulled into a small pony tale violet eyes and tanned skin; He was wearing a black muscle shirt showing off his well built chest and arms and also a pair of jeans. He has also had his ears pierced.

He slowly made his way to the counter flashing the ladies a beautiful smile he sat; he then looked on his right and notices someone sitting next to him.

"Hey my name's Miroku" he said as he stretched out his hand for her to take it, but she didn't and neither did she pay attention to him.

'**Ok then…I guess I got to work a little harder'** Miroku grinned.

"Great day don't ya think…it would even better if…" Miroku began.

"My god shut up! I thought you'd get the message" She said.

"Um what message would that be?" he asked.

"The I'm-so-not-interested-message!" She exclaimed.

"You're playing hard to get I like that in a women so miss…" Miroku said.

"Not miss just Sango" She sighed as went by the counter and pulled out a bottle of Rum smiling happily she took a glass and poured herself sum.

"Sango what a beautiful for someone like you…you know I was wondering if maybe we could go out for dinner sometimes." Miroku said as he scooted closer.

"Miroku if you don't move away from me you'll have an up front confrontation the counter…understand" Sango said as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Why I mean no harm I'm only keeping you company" He said as he laughed nervously.

"I hear it all before jackass…so stop with the bullshit take a hint and leave" Sango said as she poured herself some more Rum.

"My beloved Sango why don't we leave this place and go somewhere more…fun" he suggested with a smile as he took the bottle of Rum from her hands.

"Oh he shouldn't have done that" Sari said.

"I feel sorry him…just like themany others" Yuri sighed.

"They come and they go it's only natural, if ask me" Megumi stated.

"But the thing is when they go…they go they never come back" Leiko said as they all sighed and kept on watching them.

"You little fuck" Sango muttered under her breath.

"What was that Sango dear?" he asked happily.

"You cocky bastered!" Sango shouted as she took an empty bottle, broke it and started to chase Miroku.

"And it started…again" Sari said flatly.

"You gotta admit it's one of the many highlights of the day" Leiko said as she watch Miroku trip and hurried back up and started running again.

"Run man! Run like you never run before!" Megumi called out as she laughed at the scene.

"Drop the bottle if you want to keep your legs!" Yuri instructed.

Miroku hearing this did just that and rushed out the door. Then Sango came and picked up the fallen bottle and cradled it like it was her baby.

"Now nobody is gonna take you away Mr. Rum" Sango said with a smile as she went to her seat.

Everybody else just sweat dropped and went back to what they were doing and acted as if nothing had happen.

'**Crazy women and their alcohol…I'm never gonna get on her bad side'** Inuyasha thought as he had just watch what happen between Sango and Miroku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was now 5:36 as Kagome started to clean some glasses suddenly the door swung open and a tall man with black hair pulled into a high pony tale gorgeous blue eyes and tanned skin. His name was Koga and 23 year old man he was wearing a black business suit.

He's loyal and all but loves to flirt with the ladies…especially Kagome.

"Hey beautiful how's it going?" Koga asked as he held her hands.

"Oh…hey…Koga wanna let go now" Kagome asked.

"For you my sweet Kagome…anything" Koga said as he let her hands.

"Um…ya…ok" Kagome said as she laughed nervously not knowing that a certain somebody was watching them, and was burning with anger.

'**Who the fuck is this guy…messing with _my_ Kagome'** Inuyasha thought angrily as he eyed the two.

"You know it isn't polite to stare…people might start getting ideas." Megumi said as sat next to him.

"Mind your own business wench!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Hey no need to bite head off…I was just saying" Megumi said as she held out her hand in defense.

"Feh what do you know anyways" Inuyasha muttered.

"A lot more than you…like the guy who's talking to Kagome…his name is Koga" Megumi grinned.

"Oh ya and what else do you know" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Psshh ya like I'd give you information for free…come on now show me some money" Megumi said as she held out her hand.

"I should have known you wouldn't do it without a price" Inuyasha sighed a he handed her money.

"Man aren't we cheap today…oh well I'll take what I can get" Megumi said as she stuffed the money in her pocket.

"Ok so tell what you know about this Koga." Inuyasha whispered.

"Well he likes Kagome and has been after her for years…and has a temper when I guy shows interest." Megumi said.

"Ok…what else do you know" Inuyasha said.

"What you talking about…that's all the info" Megumi exclaimed.

"WHAT! I gave you like 50 bucks and that's all you tell me!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Well someonehas an anger issue…and it's not fault I didn't exactly give you a price…so it's our damn fault bye." Megumi said as she got up and left.

Inuyasha then growled and stood in a hurry and was about to walk towards the exit when…

"What the hell!" Sari screeched as Inuyasha turned around and notice that all the drinks she was holding fell and landed on her shirt.

"Watch where you going next time" Inuyasha huffed as began to walk away.

"Hey asshole aren't you gonna apologize!" Sari yelled.

"Humph why your not worth it anyways" Inuyasha smirked but then stopped as a tall guy appeared in front of Inuyasha.

"Well then I guess you ain't worth this restaurant time" he said.

"Oh ya what you gonna do about" Inuyasha smirked.

Minutes later Inuyasha was thrown out the door and landed on the side walk.

"Stupid people…stupid pmsing bicth" Inuyasha grumbled as he pulled out his phone, and dialed someone's number.

"Ya who is it" a voice asked.

"Miroku it's me. I want you to get me all the info on a person named…Koga" Inuyasha said as he hung up the phone and stood up and walked towards his car.

'**This means war…and I plan to win'** Inuyasha thought as he drove away.

OOOOOKKKKK that's all 4 now u know at to do

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW that is if ya want more

Oh and by the way I'll be startin school soon so I'll do my very best to update as soon as possible.

So till next time ciao everybody n thnx 4 all da reviews I really really appreciate!

_Lil-angel-fairy_


	3. The Guilt trip

Hey everybody Sorry for not updating lately, and all it's just that school started and well it's SOOO HARD (I'm in sec 3 by da way) but no worries I'm getting around….but sadly I only have 1 CLASS with my best friends…which is soooo bad!

But I made new friends so anywayz I really hope you enjoy this chappy!

**Chapter 3: The Guilt trip**

Today was a beautiful day the sun was shining brightly the birds were singing, yup it was a great day…that is until….

"KYAAA! We're gonna be late!" Kagome screeched as she swung open the door and started to race downstairs, trying to her shoe on with her Sango behind her.

"Now, now Kags this isn't my fault if you only listen to me, this wouldn't have happen." Sango said as she reached the last step.

Kagome then stopped abruptly and turned to her.

"Are you stupid! This is your entire fault you bimbo!" Kagome yelled as she glared at her.

"No need to be calling people names, it's not very nice" Sango grinned.

"Don't act all innocent with me MISSY! Don't you remember what happen!" Kagome said.

"Um well sort of bits and pieces really" Sango admitted.

"Well let me remind you" Kagome said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oMINI FLASH BACK0o0o0o0o0o0o

"KAGOME! Come in here please" Sango Shouted from the living room.

"What's up now?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Let's play a game hmm" Sango smiled as she pulled out a table and sum glasses.

"Um Sango-Chan what are you doing?" Kagome questioned suspiciously.

"Oh nothing much…let's play it will be fun" Sango urged on.

"San I don't think it's such a good idea" Kagome said as she saw Sango pull out a bottle of Bacardi out from under the couch.

'**Damn I really thought she wouldn't** **have found that one'** Kagome thought.

"Oh don't be such a baby you're 19 its ok to have a little drink here and there" Sango reassured as she poured the liquor into the glasses.

'**She really expects me, to believe that…look how she turned out'** Kagome thought, as she sighed and took a seat.

"That's a girl, now this is how you play" Sango began.

They had started playing for what seemed like hours until the next morning…Kagome had woke up and notice she had passed out on the table.

"G'Morning sleepy head…now wasn't that fun!" Sango chirped.

Kagome was about to answer when she had look at the clock.

"SHIT!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0End of mini Flash back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh, ya! Now I remember…I guess it was my fault, but it was still fun" Sango said as she started to laugh nervously.

They then jumped into Sango's car which was dark blue Honda civic (swy I'm not a car person so bear with me) and started to go to school.

"Humph what I want to know is why you're so happy…I can still feel my headache." Kagome grumbled.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Sango smiled.

"Actually I would…so what your secret?" Kagome asked.

"Oh I'll tell you but you can't tell ANYBODY" Sango said in hushed voice as they entered the school's parking lot.

"Alright I get it so tell me" Kagome said impatiently.

Sango then pulled out a little bottle from her purse.

"That's it…that's why you're not in the same dilemma as me right now!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Isn't it great!" Sango chirped happily as they got out of the car.

"Sango! Why the hell are you carrying a mini bottled version of Baileys!" Kagome demanded.

"Aw Kags when you've had as many drinks as I have you'd under stand that alcohols is not a drink…but some good ass medication!" Sango said proudly.

"Why do even bother asking sometimes" Kagome sighed as she walked ahead of Sango.

'**Humph I wonder what's up with her'** Sango thought as the bell rang and she slowly made her way inside.

Tokinawa College was a private college surrounded by cheery blossoms trees, lush grass. It was a very beautiful and big school; the uniform consists of a white button-up shirt, a dark blue bow and a red plaid skirt with a red jacket with the school symbol on the front pocket.

Class went on as usual Sango betting the crap out of any guy who wouldn't take a hint, Kagome refusing ever guy who'd ask her out nicely even though she wanted to tell them off so badly. And teachers' giving them death glares at everything they did.

The school bell then rang signally to everybody that school was over.

"FREEDOM!" Sango shouted as she raced out of class everybody just stared after weirdly.

Kagome then gather all her stuff and was about to leave the building when suddenly she was tackled to the floor.

"What the…Sango? I thought you left" Kagome said.

"Oh I did!" Sango smiled. "But the thing is…you don't wanna go out there" Sango yelled.

"Owe my ears…and why wouldn't I?" Kagome asked as she pushed Sango off her and stood up and began to leave.

"You can't! Don't go!" Sango shouted as she grabbed onto Kagome's leg and let Kagome drag her.

"Sango get off my leg!" Kagome said through gritted teeth.

"No! You have to listen to me; if you go you'll regret it!" Sango explained as she held on more tightly, as she tired to make herself heavier.

"Well maybe if you just told me instead of putting all this extra weight on me, I'd understand!" Kagome argued.

"Are you calling me fat!" Sango accused.

"Well unless you get off then you might as well be called FAT!" Kagome said stubbornly, as she slowly but surely made her way to the exit.

"You're mean! This is for your own good ya know…so stop walking, I'm tiered of being on the floor!" Sango whined.

"Then get the hell off!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What kinds of a best friend are you…stop being such a bicth, and stop walking!" Sango exclaimed.

"What did you just….Oh my god!" Kagome said as her eyes widen at what she saw.

Right there in all his glory stood Inuyasha leaning against his car which a sliver Lamborghini surrounded by girls, all gushing and squealing at how hot and handsome he was. While he just gave them his irresistible smirk making them squeal and giggled some more.

"You see I told you not to go" Sango sighed.

"What the hell is he doing here!" Kagome hissed.

"I Don't know he was here when came out, lucky he didn't see me so then I rushed back inside to tell you…aren't you glad you have someone like me around." Sango smiled.

"Hell no! You could have told me before, but instead you waited till I saw it with my two eyes." Kagome said trying not to talk to loudly incase he heard her.

Kagome then pulled Sango up from the floor and began to lead her back inside.

"Um Kags, where are we going? Then exit the other" Sango said confusedly as she pointed the other way.

"Don't be an idiot if I go out there he'll see me, then talk to me…and then he'll never stop, so there's no way I'm going out there" Kagome explained, as they went to the other exit.

"Oh I see you don't want him to know that you're here…very sneaky I would have never thought of that" Sango said.

"I know that's why I have the brains" Kagome muttered.

"Well don't you feel kind of bad for leaving him… I mean if it was me I'd be like to hell with you…but you have this…" Sango began.

"I have this what?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think I wanna tell you because then you'll go on about it for like EVER maybe I'll keep it to myself." Sango said.

"No I won't, just tell me." Kagome said.

"Well you have what I like to call Guiltaitoshious" Sango stated.

"Oh and what would that be Dr. Sango" Kagome questioned as she raised an eye brow.

"Well it's when you become extremely guilty so like let's take this scene for example. you don't want him to see you but then you'll start thinking about it over, and over again. Then you'll probably start biting your nails and start picturing things in your head, and so you have Guiltaitoshious." Sango concluded, as they stepped into the car.

"San that's just crazy! Whatever happens he deserves it" Kagome said.

"Did I mention the first step to Guiltaitoshious is denial" Sango smirked.

"Just drive" Kagome humph and looked the other way.

"It only a matter time until it happens, and when it does I'm going to laugh in your face and say oh I told you so" Sango said as they drove off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They had gone to the Tiasol Café where they were sitting down drinking milkshakes and tea and anything else that Kagome could get hands off.

"Um, Kag-chan I think you've had enough for today." Sango stated as she drank her 15th cup of caffeine.

"Y-you should t-talk you're the one who drinks her ass off all day!" Kagome said.

"But this is different you're drinking caffeine while I on the other hand, like my alcohol" Sango grinned.

"Sure, Sure…now where damn caffeine!" Kagome yelled as a waitress came up to her trembling with fear.

"Um here ya go ma'am" The waitress said shaky voice as she set the coffee on the table and as Kagome took out her grasp.

"E-Excuse miss…we were running out of caffeine so maybe…you'd want to go another café?" The waitress suggested.

"Who's the customer here…me or you?" Kagome hissed.

"Um…you ma'am" The waitress stuttered.

"Who's the one paying for these drinks?" Kagome questioned as she stood up suddenly.

"Well…I like buying on my brake" The waitress said.

"No! The answer is I AM! So get your ass back inside that kitchen, and when I've had enough I'll damn well tell you! So get me some more coffee." Kagome shouted as she icily glared at her.

"Ok this has gone on long enough! It's time to go" Sango announced, as she dragged Kagome out of the coffee shop.

"No! Sango I didn't get my coffee yet! NOOOOO!" Kagome wailed as she disappeared out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was now 8:30pm as Sango drove to the restaurant to get their checks.

"Now we we're gonna go in there and you're gonna like the 19 year old girl that you are." Sango said firmly.

"I don't wanna" Kagome pouted.

"Kags don't act your shoes size, let's go" Sango said as they go out of the car.

Once inside Sango and Kagome were told to wait a while for their checks.

"Um Kagome wait for a bit, I have to take care of some…umm…business." Sango said as she left to go take care of her 'businesses.'

15 minutes later Kagome decided to go find Sango, as she walking suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I 'm so sorry I wasn't lo…YOU! What the hell are you doing here!" Kagome shouted.

"Well nice to see you to" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

'**Shit! I thought I lost him back at school!'** Kagome thought as she began to walk away…slowly.

"Where the hell, do you you're going!" Inuyasha yelled as grabbed her by the forearm.

"I have things to do…mind letting me go?" Kagome said as she tried to get out of her grip.

"I don't think so, do you how long I was waiting for you for?" Inuyasha said.

"Waiting where?" Kagome asked innocently.

"At your school" Inuyasha said flatly.

"Oh ya…well I didn't know that" Kagome said trying to said look as innocent as possible.

"Liar" Inuyasha said as he looked at her intensively.

"What where you doing at my school in the first place…a better question is how did you know which school I went to?" Kagome questioned.

"Well you see…" Inuyasha began.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Stalker…didn't we have a chat about this before" Sango glared.

"Um…" Inuyasha as the doors of the restaurant suddenly burst open, and a young man came running towards them.

"Inuyasha I have news about the...Oh Lady Sango!" Miroku exclaimed happily as he went to hung her.

"What the hell are you doing!" Sango exclaimed angrily as she tried to get him off her.

"Oh how I missed you so much!" Miroku said as he groped her ass.

"You fucking pervert!" Sango shouted as she slapped him. "I knew I should have hit you with that bottle when I had the chance!" She said as Inuyasha and Kagome sweat dropped.

"Miroku stop being such a damn pervert!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Humph your one to talk Mr. Stalker" Kagome muttered.

"Ok Kagome it's trying to go now!" Sango announce she began to pull Kagome out of the restaurant.

"Hey! I wasn't done with her yet" Inuyasha protested.

"You are now got a problem" Sango said as she gave Inuyasha a death glare.

"Um… no that's ok" Inuyasha said shakily.

"Humph that's what I thought you said." Sango said as the exited the restaurant.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was now 9:45 as Kagome sat down on her bed reading a magazine, Sango had gone out saying that she would be back at around 10 or something.

Kagome then sighed; she had nothing to do and was really board, Kagome then decided to make herself something to eat.

She had looked all over but found nothing.

'**Great Sango forgot that it was her turn to buy groceries again'** Kagome thought as she closed the fridge but then saw a piece of paper on it.

_Dear Kags_

_Sorry forgot to buy groceries…I'll make it up to you promise_

_Love Sango -_

'**Yup should have known…I guess I'll just buy myself some ramen…again'** Kagome thought with a sigh as she made her out side their apartment to the corner store.

A few minutes later Kagome had come out with about with two bags full of food.

'**This should keep me full for a while'** Kagome thought with a smile, but the suddenly…

"H-help…Me…P-Please" A quiet voice whispered.

Kagome then started to walk towards the voice, slowly.

"Hello…is somebody in here" Kagome called out into the alley way which is where she had heard the voice, hearing nothing Kagome began to walk away, but then suddenly she was tackled to the ground by a mysterious force.

"AHHHH!" Kagome yelled.

Well I hope you guyz all liked this chappy…so you know what to do if you want more

REVIEW! 5-7 PLZ AND U'LL GET ANOTHER CHAPPY!

Laterz

_Lil-angel-fairy_


	4. You can’t always get what you want

**Chapter 4: You can't always get what you want **

"Wake up…please oh please wake up" A voice said.

Kagome's eyes then began to flutter and she was suddenly face to face with bright green eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to scare you" he said as he was close to tears.

Kagome didn't know what was happening, she was greatly confused, and it was irritating her, and whoever was talking to her wasn't making any sense!

"Oh…I'm sorry…so sor-…" he continued to babble when suddenly Kagome finger came onto his lips shushing him immediately.

"Alright kid no more babbling…I'm going to take my finger from your mouth and you're going to start from the beginning…got it?" Kagome asked.

He nodded yes.

"Good boy…now go" Kagome instructed as she released her finger from his mouth.

"I'm sorry…I was all alone and well you see…" he began through sobs, but that soon turned into tears as he began to cry…very loudly, causing Kagome to panic.

"Oh no…I'm not mad or anything" Kagome began as she started to wave around her hands frantically. "So please stop crying" She pleaded.

"But…But…" he uttered.

Kagome then sighed, as she picked him up and began to pat his back soothingly.

"Hey do want some of this?" Kagome asked as she pulled out some ramen from her grocery bag.

"Yes please" he said as she took it out of her hand and hug it to himself.

"How about this…umm what's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Shippo" he chirped.

"Alright Shippo…how about you come over my place, and I'll make you some ramen…but in return you'll never speak this incident ever again" Kagome said.

"You got a deal lady" he exclaimed cutely.

'**Aw he's so kawaii!'** Kagome thought excitedly as she hugged Shippo to her.

The rest of the trip was almost silent…except for the fact, which Shippo kept on asking question. But other than that…it was all good.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000

A few minutes later Kagome and Shippo had arrived to her apartment.

"Wow lady, you really live here?" he asked excitedly.

"Yup my best friend and me…and no more lady stuff alright, it makes me feel old…the name's Kagome." She giggled as she went into the kitchen.

"Oh alright la-…um I mean Kagome" he said sheepishly.

Kagome just sighed as he continued making ramen for them, when she was finish they went on the couch and started watching some cartoons when suddenly….

**Ding Dong**

'**Hmm who could that be'** Kagome thought curiously as she put her meal down and towards the door…when suddenly….

**Poof**

The lights went off.

'**Oh no I'm blind!'** Kagome thought frantically when suddenly something had jumped on her shoulder.

"KYAAA! Get the hell off!" Kagome yelled trying to get a hold on whatever was on her.

"Kagome…don't be scared it's just me…Shippo" he said as she held on to the top of her head.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Yea Gome" he said.

"I'm not blind then" She questioned.

"Nope…don't be silly the lights just went off" he told her.

'**Real smooth Kagome'** Kagome though with a sigh.

**Ding Dong**

"KYAAA!" they both yelled holding onto each other.

"K-Kagome…I-I'm scared…maybe you s-should go answer it" Shippo stuttered.

"What! Why should I go!" Kagome squeaked.

"Cause…Gome…it's your apartment" he smiled innocently.

"Scardy cat" Kagome grumbled as she took a deep breath and slowly made her way to the door.

Grasping the door knob Kagome took one more deep breath and was about to open it when….

"Hold on!" Shippo said suddenly causing Kagome to jump slightly.

"What now!" She groaned.

"Here… take the bat…just incase you know" he said as he handed her the bat.

"Where did you fin-…When did you…" Kagome began to ask curiously.

"Don't ask me…I'm just a kid, you figure it out." He said as he scampered to the couch.

"Hey Shippo…don't you want to see who is it…with me?" She asked hopefully.

"Not really…just incase something happens…I can call the cops or something." He confessed.

"Hello! I'm a girl…A.K.A damsel in distress!" Kagome pressed on…hoping to make him somewhat guilty.

"You're not really a damsel in distress…you got a bat, and I hardly call you being in distress." Shippo explained.

"Everybody's against me." Kagome mumbled.

Working up all her courage…with great force swung the door open only to be face with…..

……Noting.

Sighing in relief she was about to close the door when…

"Kags" A voice said in a monotone voice as it began to approach her.

Taking a deep she gripped onto her bat and…swung at the mysterious person, making them fall onto the door's entrance…Suddenly the lights went back on.

"Kagome is he…dead?" Shippo asked hesitantly while poking at the body.

'**Pssh I wish'** Kagome thought with a sigh as she dropped the bat and walked away from the body, and went to sit on the couch.

"Hey Kagome, aren't you going to help me…he's hurt" Shippo asked as he tired to move the body into the apartment.

"Nah why bother, my roommate Sango will get him moving…soon enough" Kagome said as a mischievous smile came onto her lips.

Shrugging Shippo abandons the body, he went back to the couch and they both started to watch some TV.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'**Ugh where am I…and why am I on the floor?'** he thought confusedly as he opened his eyes…but once he did, he soon regretted it.

"Well looks what I found" She smirked at him.

"Umm…" he uttered as he began to laugh nervously.

She then sighed and said "Now you do know, what you did was wrong…right?" She said.

"Yea sure" he said as he tired to get up.

"Good…now that we understand each other…" She began.

"Hey Sango-Chan is he awake yet?" Kagome asked.

"Oh he's awake alright…very awake" Sango smiled evilly at him.

"Wait…what did I do?" He questioned.

"Other than scaring the shit out of me…oh nothing at all" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Then why the hell -…." He began.

"Inuyasha…I've warned once…I've warned you twice and maybe even trice!" Sango exclaimed.

"And during all those times…just don't get it" Kagome giggled.

"Well you see…I have a good reason" Inuyasha protest.

"Yes I bet you do…but frankly I don't give a damn!" Sango snapped angrily.

"So…what's going to…umm…happen to me" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

Sango turned to him and said "Oh I thought you'd never ask" She said as eye sparkled with evil glint.

'**Aw crap'** He thought as Sango came closer to him…to deliver his….punishment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey servant boy, you missed a spot!" Sango called out.

Inuyasha just sighed he was wearing an apron, and was vacuuming the floor.

"Yes Miss Sango" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Isn't this great, we got our own personal slave boy!" Sango said happily as she 'accidentally' dropped some popcorn on the floor.

Growling Inuyasha vacuumed the spot, and went back to cleaning.

"Now now, remember now growling at me mister…or else I'll make this punishment even longer" Sango warned.

Inuyasha just muttered curses under his breath.

"Hey, what was that?" Sango asked suspicious.

"Nothing Miss Sango" He said.

"Um…Sango don't you think this is a bit much?" Kagome asked.

"What are talking about…he deserves it" Sango argued.

"I know but he just scared is all…can't u cut some slack, I mean look at him…he look so sad" Kagome said as they both looked at Inuyasha who was busy cleaning away, with his ears dropped.

"Fine, I'll let the poor puppy go…Hey Inuyasha your punishment's over…so leave" Sango instructed.

"Finally" Inuyasha cried out.

"Hey you thank Kagome, because if it was me…I wouldn't let go so easily" Sango said.

"Well at least I know she's not a cold hearted bicth like you!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he went toward Kagome.

He then leaned down and came very close to her face.

'**Um what's he doing?'** Kagome thought as she began to blush.

Then he placed a sweet kiss on her cheek and said "Thanks Kagome…I owe you one" he smiled at her.

"Hey what did you say!" Sango yelled, but before she could get to him…he had already left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was now 1:36pm Kagome and Shippo were just sitting on the couch watching some TV…when suddenly Sango began sneakily making her way to the door…when…

"Where do you think you're going" Kagome said suddenly making Sango stop in her tracks.

"Um…just…out" Sango said trying to sound convincing.

"Uh huh…in those shoes?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"What's wrong with my converse?" Sango asked confusedly.

"Oh nothing, other the fact that you only wear those went your going…out…out…so Sango my question is, where are you going, and…with who" Kagome questioned asked raised an eyebrow.

"Just the usual place…so needed to get suspicious" Sango answered.

"The usual place huh…where is that" She asked.

"Listen it's just the usual place…well see yea…don't forget to check the mail" She said quickly as she dashed out the door.

"Kagome I'm hungry" Shippo said as stomach began to growl.

"Alright, just let me go get the mail" Kagome said as she went out of the door, and went to go get the mail.

Once downstairs she opened up her box and was about to get the mail when…

"Hey Kagome, what's up?" a voice asked.

Turning around she suddenly gasped and said "Koga? What are you doing here…you live here!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I just moved in…is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing…nothing at all" Kagome said as she laughed nervously.

'**Great…just what I need, another stalker'** Kagome thought with a sigh.

"If you say so…anyways I was wondering, you want to go out sometime?" he asked hopefully.

'**Oh crap what do I say'** Kagome thought as she panic.

"I would love and all …but you I kind of made…other plans" Kagome explained.

"With whom?" he asked suspiciously.

Kagome then mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that…I didn't hear you" Koga said.

"Inuyasha" Kagome coughed.

"WHAT! You're going out with dog-turd!" Koga said in an outraged voice.

"Hey don't calls him names…his name is Inuyasha so get it right!" Kagome yelled.

'**Where the hell did that come from…what the heck is wrong with me!'** Kagome thought.

"Well nice talking to you" Kagome chirped as she began to walk away, leaving a stunned Koga behind.

Once upstairs Kagome muttered "What the hell did I just say?" and with that she went back inside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was now 3:15 Kagome and Shippo were now at the park and made the ice cream stand.

"So Shippo what flavor, are you going to get?" Kagome asked.

"Umm I think I'll get…chocolate!" Shippo exclaimed.

Kagome just giggled at how cute he was; once they got there she ordered his ice cream.

"Here you go Shi-…Shippo? Where did you go?" Kagome questioned as she looked.

Kagome began to panic…she lost Shippo and had no idea where he was!

Kagome calmed herself down and began to look for him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Minutes had passed and Kagome still hadn't found Shippo, she was begging to loose hope when suddenly….

"Hey Kags" A Voice called out.

Turning around she soon found herself in front of no one other than…Inuyasha.

"Hey you alright…you seem a bit…stressed?" he asked.

"Yea well I kind of am…so you'll excuse me" Kagome said as she began to walk away.

"Hey what wrong…tell me, what happen" Inuyasha asked as she grabbed a hold of wrist.

"I…I lost Shippo alright!" She exclaimed.

"Um…Shippo?" he asked in a confused voice.

"He's small with reddish-orange hair, big green hair…and I can't find him!" Kagome cried out as she rubbed her eyes, not wanting to cry in front of Inuyasha.

"Hey it will be alright…I tell you what, I'll help you" Inuyasha said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Y-You will…wait…what's the catch" Kagome questioned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"There's no catch, it's just me wanting to be…helpful" He said innocently.

"Yea right, helpful would be you disappearing from my life" Kagome mumbled.

"Hey, don't be so mean…or I won't help you" he smirked.

"Oh you will…remember what you said to me this morning?" Kagome smirked.

"Um…this morning?" he said hesitantly.

"You said that you owe me…so now you _have_ to help me" Kagome stated.

"I…uh…Feh fine whatever" he grumbled knowing that indeed he had said that…and he never went back on his promises.

"Good…now get moving!" Kagome commanded as they both went off in search of Shippo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was now 5:45 Kagome was dead…tired, and still no sign of Shippo…she blamed herself for not paying more attention to him and hopped that he was alright when…

"Kagome!" A cheerful voice called up.

Her head snapping up in the direction in which she heard the voice, a smile suddenly appeared onto her face. There coming towards her, was Inuyasha and safe and uninjured Shippo.

"Oh Shippo" Kagome whispered as she brushed away a tear from her eyes.

"Kagome…what wrong, why are you sad?" he asked innocently as he jumped into her arms.

"Oh Shippo, I was so worried about you!" Kagome cried out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run off like that" he mumbled while looking at the floor.

"The kid was stuck in a tree…how did get there, I have no idea" Inuyasha explained.

"What were you doing up in a tree Shippo?" She asked.

"I was trying to get you a pretty flower, that I saw when we passed the tree today." He answered as she blushed embarrassedly "But I guess I climbed a bit to high" he rubbed his neck nervously.

"Keh…idiot" Inuyasha muttered as he looked away.

"Well what matter now is that, Shippo is safe…so let's go home alright Shippo" Kagome said.

"Okay…thanks a lot mister!" Shippo chirped as he and Kagome began to walk away.

'**Great you I do one good deed, and no thank you'** Inuyasha thought with a sigh and was about to leave when somebody called his name.

"Inuyasha…um…I wanted to say…" Kagome began as she fumbled with her hands.

"You wanted to say…what Kagome?" he asked curiously.

"I just wanted to say…thank you" She said sweetly, she then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Blushing she said her goodbyes and left, Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha: 1….Koga: 0" Inuyasha grinned as he left the park.

Hre goes another chappies…I hope you liked it! If want more Plz review

8 reviews

Oh by the way don't forget to read the upcoming story…Miss you Already


	5. Addiction

**Chapter 5: Addiction**

It was an ordinary day as Inuyasha sat in his office at Hikemi Industry; typing away he sighed and leaned back on his chair with a pen balancing on his nose.

'**God why the hell am I wasting my time here, when I could be wasting it on my raven haired cutie'** Inuyasha thought as he sighed when suddenly…

"Inuyasha I got big news!" Miroku shouted as he burst through the door of Inuyasha's office, starling him and causing him to fall onto the ground.

"Fuck Miroku, haven't you heard of knocking!" Inuyasha growled as he stood up angrily.

"Sure I have, but I just never bother to do it…did I come at a bad time or something?" Miroku asked.

"No you came in just in time" Inuyasha answered.

"Really what did I come in time for?" Miroku questioned.

"For me, to kick your ass, you baka" Inuyasha shouted as he was about to jump on Miroku.

"Wait don't do it man, I have to tell you something!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Oh yea, and what would that be?" Inuyasha questioned.

"See for yourself." Miroku said as he handed Inuyasha an envelope.

Inuyasha just muttered something under his breath and took the envelope and opened it, and started to read what was inside.

_To whom this may concern, you are cordially invited to the merger of the two businesses Hikemi and Sumokino Inc. This is a celebration of the merger you are required, to bring a guest along to the event you are also required to wear formal attire. There will be valet parking and you must present your invitation at the door to enter._

_Sincerely Tokokiro Shino _

_**Date: May 15**_

**_Time: 7:00-12:00_**

**_Place: Crystal Manor_**

"So what the hell do you want me to do about it?" Inuyasha said in a board tone.

"Can't you see? We have to go man!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Why are you involving me in this? if you want to go so badly then by all means go ahead." Inuyasha said.

"Come on don't be a boring old man, I know you want to go" Miroku said.

"No, not really it's just another party is the way I see it" Inuyasha answered.

"Well then that's too bad, especially since a certain somebody you hate is going" Miroku said.

"And who might that be, if you haven't notice I hate a lot of people" Inuyasha said.

"Alright two words…Kou…ga" Miroku said.

"So what about that wimpy wolf, I don't care if he's going if you haven't notice" Inuyasha sated.

"Oh yea I know that, but you might care about who he's going with" Miroku grinned.

"Who might that be, one of his stupid bimbos?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up.

"Nope a certain girl at a certain well known restaurant, that we both know" Miroku said.

"Can you be more specific?" he asked starting wonder where this conversation was going.

"Sure I can it's a certain raven haired, sapphire eyed beauty by the name of…Kagome" Miroku smirked making Inuyasha stop dead in his tracks.

"What did you just say?" he asked as he turned around slowly.

"You heard me if Kouga's going he's bound to ask Kagome, and if I was her I'd be happy to go to a party such as this…but hey what do I know it's not were going or anything" Miroku said in a fake frown.

"Miroku if I find out your lying about this, but all means you better run because I swear…I will kill you" Inuyasha growled as he stepped out of the of his office.

"Hey where are you going?" Miroku called out.

"Where else, to beat a certain wolf at his game…there's no way in hell he's taking Kagome to that party, if anybody is going to do it…it's going to be me" Inuyasha declared as he left.

"Hmm good point, hey Inuyasha wait up I need a date too!" Miroku shouted as he raced after Inuyasha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oAt Sukiyami's Resturant0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was your usual busy day at the restaurant, all the waitresses were taking the customers order, making sure they were comfortable…and well getting tips no matter what.

"I swear this is a restaurant not a whore house!" Leiko shouted as she glared at Yura who was once again in a customers lap flirty away.

"Calm down Leiko, you don't want the gray hairs to be popping up early now." Yuri said as she patted her shoulder.

"That would be funny I can pictured it now, granny Leiko….has a pleasant ring to it don't yea think" Megumi grinned.

"Hey Megumi I wouldn't push her buttons if I were you, she's as scary as Sango when she's mad" Sari warned.

"Oh I'm so scared, Leiko you know I don't mean it right?" Megumi questioned.

"Yea whatever, I need vacation" Leiko announced.

"Yea took one last week, and the boss has been in a bad mood lately." Sango said she picked up the next order.

"Well somebody hasn't been doing their daily job" Leiko hissed.

"Cool it Leiko, look I'm sure she has her reasons so lay off of her a bit" Kagome said

"Not the best choice of words I say" Yuri whispered.

"Hey how about after work we all go out, and drink our asses off silly!" Megumi exclaimed making them all give her a weird look.

"Hey I'm up for that!" Sango agreed with a smile.

"Should have known you'd say yes" Kagome mumbled as they all laughed.

"So what you say Leiko, up for few drinks tonight…we're not working tomorrow anyways" Sari chirped.

"Sure why not, I got nothing better to do" Leiko smiled.

"Hold it!" Kagome said making them all turned to her.

"Who's going to take care of Shippo, I can't leave him in the house for too long" Kagome said.

"It's true once me and Kagome left him there for 20 minutes and when we came back our apartment was in ruins, that little devil can't stay put" Sango said.

"So what's stopping him this time?" Megumi questioned.

"Sango locked him in a room" Kagome sighed.

"Sango, he's just a child" Yuri exclaimed.

"Hey no worries he's fine, left him with lots of toys for him to brake…so by the time we get back he'll be asleep" Sango said proudly.

"What makes you say that?" Sari wondered.

"I'm glad you asked Sari…look and see" Sango grinned as showed them her reason.

"You made him drink some Baileys!" Kagome Shrieked.

"I mixed it up with his glass of juice poor little kid, don't know what hit him" Sango smirked.

"Poor kid he'll be early drinker" Megumi muttered.

"I only put a little bit in his drink, so stop worrying about it" Sango said when suddenly…

"Hello Ladies I hope we aren't interrupting you all" A Voice said making them all look in that direction, and when they did they saw Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Well looks who's here the pervert and the bastard." Leiko mumbled making the girls giggled.

"Aw I'm hurt be your comment, we only came to have a peaceful conversation" Miroku said innocently.

Megumi then faked sneezed and said "Sorry I'm allergic to bullshit"

"So what really brings you two back here?" Sari questioned.

"Well actually are Kagome and Sango here?" Miroku asked as he looked around.

"Yea they're here, but why do want to talk to them?" Leiko asked suspiciously.

"We need to ask them something wench got a problem" Inuyasha snapped.

"Yea I do, and it's called you dog-boy!" Leiko yelled.

"Oh yea come on say it, I dare you" Inuyasha urged on when suddenly somebody cleared their throat making them both turned the person,

"We leave for a few seconds and you guys are already fighting" Kagome said as she shook her head shamefully at them.

"Aw why you stop them, Kag-Chan it was getting good" Sango complained.

"My beloved Sango I have finally found you" Miroku smiled.

"Excuse me, why were you looking for me?" Sango asked.

"I rather tell you in private" Miroku said as he pulled her with him somewhere else.

"Oh I think somebody been holding out on us" Sari smirked.

"I never knew she liked him" Yuri added.

"Yea I figured it out when she would randomly go out and come back all happy and giggling" Kagome smiled.

"You sure it wasn't the drinks, she acts when she has a bit too many" Leiko said.

"Come on it's so there, San-Chan is digging the pervert, and maybe she can keep him in line" Megumi giggled.

"We'll interrogate her later, back to work now" Yuri announced as they all groaned and went back to the customers.

"Hey I'm not done talking to you yet" Inuyasha said a gripped her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Didn't u hear what Yuri said, I have to go back to work" Kagome said.

"Come with me" Inuyasha said as he dragged her out of the restaurant.

"Hey where are you taking me, my brake was 10 minutes ago I'll have you know" Kagome said as she tired to get him to let go.

"Well I need to ask you something, and what better way to do it than with some dessert…you like dessert right?" he questioned.

"Yes I like dessert, but what does food have to do with anything" Kagome asked curiously.

"You'll see, just get in alright" Inuyasha said as he flashed a smile at her.

"Why do I think I'm going to regret this" Kagome groaned as they stepped into his car and speeded off.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0At Kombi's Caféo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few minutes later they were soon seated at a very expensive looking café, it was called Kombi nobody knew why it was called like that…but rumors were good, so the people just went with it.

"Wow, this place is really pretty" Kagome said in an awed voice.

"Glad you like it, I come here just because the cakes are really good" Inuyasha said as he relaxed in his seat.

"I got to tell the girls about this one, we've been looking for good café lately…with the late shifts will pull its gets tiring" Kagome sighed.

"Oh hey Inuyasha, what can I get yea" A waitress asked as she sat on Inuyasha's lap.

"The usual please Suki…oh Kagome do want anything?" Inuyasha questioned.

"No not really, I don't feel too good" Kagome answered as she looked away.

"Ok well I'll be back sugar" Suki winked as she went to get his order.

Suki was a 21 year old girl with brown long hair that was done in girls, hazel eyes. She had creamy skin; she was known as the flirt but was a really sweet person…especially to the males.

"Hey I thought you were hungry, that's why I brought you here" Inuyasha said.

"Well I'm suddenly not anymore, so if you'll excuse me" Kagome muttered as she began to stand up.

"Hey where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Back to work, I don't want my boss to be yelling at me when I get back," Kagome hissed as she slapped his hand away from hers and stormed out.

"Hey don't be like that, what's the problem" Inuyasha questioned as he raced after her.

"If you brought me here just to watch you, flirt around with some sex-craved bimbo and think that I wouldn't notice…then you're stupider than thought!" Kagome shouted as she walked faster away from him.

"Come on sweetheart Suki is just a friend, no need to be jealous" Inuyasha smirked as he stopped right in front of her…which was a BIG mistake.

"Jealous, who the fuck said I was jealous?" Kagome shrieked as she started poking him harder wit her finger. "I'm pissed because some no good, egotistical, cocky assed JERK who won't leave me alone but can be one of the sweetest guys in the world…but ruins it by acting like a FUCKIING MORON!" Kagome yelled causing everybody to stop and look at in her direction.

"…."

"Look I'm tired and I don't really want to see you in my face right, now so I'll find my own way back" She spat as she brushed pass him leaving a stunned Inuyasha behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oAt Sukiyami's Resturant0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey anybody see Kags?" Sari asked.

"You know I haven't seen her either, wonder where she went" Yuri wondered.

"That Inu whatcha-ma-call it took her" Megumi answered as she read a magazine.

"Why, that sneaky little bast-…" Leiko began as suddenly the door swung open as Kagome stormed in not even bothering to stop and talk to anybody.

"Take cover I think she's going to blow!" Megumi called out.

"Megumi stop joking around, she looks really pissed" Sari growled.

"Umm Kag-Chan what's wrong?" Yuri asked in a concerned voice.

"Men are such a waste of time!" Kagome yelled.

"I hear yea!" A Customer called out.

"So what made you figure this out?" Megumi wondered.

"Look I don't want to talk about it, but if a certain silvered haired jackass come in looking for me…tell him I 'm not here" Kagome instructed.

"But you are" Leiko sated.

"Then lie god damn it!" Kagome shouted as went back to work.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0At Sango & Kagome's Apartmento0o0o0o0o0o

It was pretty late at night for Kagome and Sango who were watching TV while waiting for the girls to come pick them up.

"Hey Sango, did you take Shippo out of the room yet?" Kagome questioned.

"Umm…yea I'll get to that" Sango said as she stood up…very…very…slowly.

Kagome just raised an eyebrow and said "Sango a little faster would be nice"

"Oh don't worry I'm going, I'm going" Sango said for she standing up fully, but her attention was glued to the TV.

"Sango…now!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Fine, sheesh what growled up your ass and died" Sango grumbled as she made her way down the hall.

Kagome just relaxed and watched some more TV when the door bell rang.

'**Wow they're here early'** Kagome thought as she went to door with a smile on her face…but when she opened it a frown was soon in it's place.

"Hey did I come at a bad time?" he questioned as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"You're just not getting this, what part of I don't want to see you in my face didn't you understand?" Kagome questioned as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"But that was 3 hours ago" Inuyasha said flatly.

"I'm still pissed…so if you don't want to go deaf, I suggest you leave" Kagome said in a bitter sweet voice.

"Look I know you're mad, but can't we talk this over?" He questioned with a hopeful look on his face.

"Nope I don't want to hear what you have to say" Kagome said stubbornly.

"Alright then just read this" Inuyasha said as he handed her an envelope.

"What the hell is this?" She questioned as she examined the envelope.

"Stop looking at it like it's some kind of boom, just read it" Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome then gave in and started to read what was inside, when she wad one she looked at him and said "Ok what does this have to do with me?"

"Well I was hoping you'd go with me" Inuyasha said seriously.

"Sorry not interested" Kagome answered as she handed him back the envelope.

"W-What, why?" he asked.

"I need a reason to say no now" Kagome said.

"Well now you do now!" he exclaimed.

"I just don't want to go with you, I'm sure you can find somebody else" Kagome said reassuringly.

"But Sango's going and I know you don't want to leave her alone all night" Inuyasha said.

"She's a big she can take care of herself…why don't you ask Suki I'm sure she's love to go with you" Kagome said.

"I don't want Suki to go with me…I want to go with you" Inuyasha said in a sincere voice.

"Well I don't want to" Kagome said as she looked away.

"What to you have to loose?" he questioned.

"Umm there's my dignity, my pride, my will to live oh and there's my dignity! There's no way I'm going with you…and that's final" Kagome said as she tired to close the door.

"Won't you think about…you can't really say so" Inuyasha said as he tried to keep her from closing the door.

"Oh I think I just did" Kagome hissed.

"But you can't say no!" he exclaimed. "Just think about it" He pleaded.

'**My god isn't somebody persistent'** Kagome thought.

"I don't have to think about it because my answer is going to be no" Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"Kagome just say yes, I don't really want to go alone" Sango whined.

"There's something wrong with this scene" Kagome said suddenly

"Huh" They both uttered.

"You're suppose to threatening him, he's suppose to be all scared and then afterwards you're suppose to be chasing him…and betting him down" Kagome sated.

"Oh we'll get to that eventually" Sango grinned as they all sweat dropped at her.

"Riiight, back on the subject" Inuyasha said as he turned to Kagome.

'**If she doesn't want to go, then I'll use reverse psychology on her'** Inuyasha thought as he smirked.

"Alright if you don't want to go, then I might as well take Suki after…I understand that you're jealous" Inuyasha said as he turned to leave while hiding his smile.

"Now just one damn minute, who said I was jealous!" Kagome exclaimed.

"By declining my offer, you said it all" Inuyasha said innocently.

"Oh you know what" Kagome shouted as she grabbed the envelope from his grasp. "I will go to this party…pick me up at 6:30" She announced she stomped away.

Sango just looked at Kagome then Inuyasha, she then sighed shook her head shamefully and closed the door behind her.

"Umm I hope you know…you just walked right in there, into a trap" Sango said.

"What are you talking" Kagome asked dumbfounded.

"Kags he use what we call …reverse psychology" Sango sated.

"What did you say?" Kagome squeaked.

"There, there Kagome…you'll be alright" Sango reassured as she went to the kitchen

"NOOOOOOO!" Kagome yelled.

"Mission accomplish" Inuyasha snickered as he heard Kagome's yell from outside stepping into his car he went back home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oAt Shichi Bar0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few minutes later after Inuyasha left, Leiko and the other arrived and now they were at the bar drinking laughing away…except for Kagome who was still banging her head on the counter.

"Why, why did I say yes" Kagome groaned.

"Cause you're an idiot that's why" Megumi answered.

"You're not making this situation any better" Kagome mumbled.

"I wasn't trying to, I was just answering your question" Megumi said as she took another gulp of her drink.

"Well at least you're going to this really important party" Yuri said.

"Yea with somebody I hate" Kagome muttered.

"I'll drink to that!" Leiko exclaimed.

"Doesn't anybody care that I'm going to?" Sango questioned.

"Not really" Megumi answered.

"I don't like him either, he's such a pervert" Sango said.

"Oh yea is that why you went out with him, on more than one occasion" Leiko smirked.

"Hey those were mistakes, I wasn't thinking straight" Sango argued as her face went red.

"Those must of some mistakes if your face is all red" Yuri smiled.

"Oh shut up!" Sango pouted as she took a bottle from the counter

"Hey you can't do that!" Pat the bartender warned/shouted.

Sango just looked at him an evil gleam in her eyes "Just watch me" And with guzzle it all down.

"Hey that's coming out of my paycheck" Pat complained.

"The best of times through the worse of times…she never shares the alcohol" Leiko sighed.

"Hey Sango share some of that would yea" Sari called out.

"I don't think she's listening" Yuri said as she poked her a little.

"Leave me alone…I'm damaged in the inside" Sango muttered as got another drink.

"Just don't drink too much, that you can't even stand up tomorrow" Kagome reminded.

"Oh…don't remind me" Sango mumbled as she placed her head onto of her arm.

A few hours later all of them were passed out on the counter, only a few giggles and hiccups were heard.

"H-Hey guys we need to go" Kagome announced as she got out from her seat and wobbled her way to her friend trying to wake them up,

"Dude's where's my car? Oh we're still here" Leiko asked as she woke up suddenly.

"Leiko we need to go, help me" Kagome said.

"Sure, sure" Leiko said as she fell asleep once again on the counter.

'**What kind friends do I have…so irresponsible'** Kagome thought with a sigh.

"Hey you alright" A Voice said.

Kagome then turned around her vision was blurry so she couldn't see who it was "Umm, no I need…I need"

"What do you need?" He asked once again, inching closer to her.

"I…I…need he-…" Kagome began but couldn't when suddenly she vomit all over the guy's shoes.

"What the fuck man!" he exclaimed angrily at the same time disgusted.

"I'm so, so s-sorry" Kagome mumbled.

"That's alright" He said through gritted teeth.

"I need to get my friends back to my place" Kagome said in a slurry voice.

"I'll help you" He said as he went to her friends.

"Thank you, who are you by the way" Kagome asked curiously while trying to keep her balance.

"I'm….

There yea go I update plz review if you want another chappy 7 reviews !

Bye-bye till next time

_Lil-Angel-Fairy_


	6. Rivals

**Chapter 6: Rivals **

"Thank you, so who are you are you by the way?" Kagome asked curiously as she tired to keep her balance.

"I'm Bankotsu Shurikida, and you are?" Bankotsu questioned as he and Kagome started to take them out of the bar.

"Oh I'm Kagome, thanks a lot by the way" Kagome smiled as she searched for her keys.

"Wait let me call a cab for you, I don't think you should be driving" Bankotsu said as he whistled for one.

"Um sure, but what do you get out all this?" Kagome mumbled.

"Just doing my job really" Bankotsu smiled as he lead her inside the cab.

"I'm having troubled believing that" Kagome grinned.

"If you're so worried how about you give your number" he suggested.

"And what would do with it?" Kagome questioned.

"I'd call you, and invite you to dinner" he chuckled as he softly caressed her cheek.

"I don't usually agree to something like this, when somebody helps me and my friends…I'm going to have to think about that" Kagome giggled as she gave him her number.

"Then you do that, see you around Kagome" Bankotsu said as he softly closed the door and watched the car drive off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oThe Next Morning0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"My head, it hurts…it hurts like nails!" Sango cried out as rolled off the couch.

"You're one to talk, I feel like I just got run over" Leiko complained.

"Um how did we get back to the apartment?" Yuri questioned as she stifled a yawn.

"Let's ask Kags I think she'd know" Megumi suggested.

They all nodded in agreement as they went towards Kagome's room, they slowly opened the door and when they did smiles crept onto their faces. On the bed was Kagome sleeping away peacefully with little Shippo curled up beside her.

"Aw that's so kawaii!" Yuri exclaimed softly.

"Why don't we let them sleep in a bit more, hmm" Sari said as they slowly walked out and closed the door behind them.

Minutes later Kagome came out of the room her hair a mess and still in her _Hello Kitty_ Pajamas, she made her way to the kitchen hoping to get herself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Kaggy!" Yuri smiled.

"Um, good morning Yuri-Chan" Kagome yawned as she sat on the table.

"So you sleep alright kid?" Megumi asked as she ruffled her hair.

"Yea, and don't do that" Kagome whined as she pushed her hands away.

"No need to be so grumpy Kagome" Leiko said.

"What are you guys all still doing here?" Kagome questioned.

"Well aren't you blunt, we would have left but we have some questions to ask you" Megumi answered.

"What questions?" Kagome asked as Yuri gave her some breakfast.

"Like how the hell did we get here" Sango said as she walked into the room.

"Oh some nice guy helped us last night" Kagome explained.

"You know his name?" Sari asked.

"Umm it was, oh it was…what was his name?" Kagome wondered as she thought about it.

"Great you handed us over to a stranger! He could have taken advantage of, and we wouldn't have known god damn it!" Leiko exclaimed.

"Don't throw a hissy fit Leiko, remember gray hairs" Sari giggled.

"I'm not getting old you dumbass!" Leiko shouted.

"We'll let the gray hairs be the judge of that" Megumi grinned.

"I remember…his name was Bankotsu Shurikida!" Kagome chirped happily.

"Well somebody's happy, you think she won the lottery or something" Sango muttered.

"Hey I answered the question, stop complaining" Kagome pouted.

**Ring Ring Ring**

"Hey who's going to answer that?" Sari questioned as the phone kept on ringing.

"Oh I will since you people are all so lazy" Sango volunteered as she went to go get it.

"So was he ugly, cute, hot, or all of the above…except for being ugly?" Sari smirked.

"Umm well he was…really good looking" Kagome blushed.

"Oh does Kagome have a crush on Mr. Mystery man" Megumi teased.

"No I just think he was really sweet!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Don't lie Kags, you suck at it" Leiko stated as Kagome sighed making them all giggled.

"Hey Kagome, a guy is on the phone for you" Sango smiled.

"Who is it Sango?" Yuri asked curiously.

"A Mr. Bankotsu Shurikida is on the phone for you" Sango answered as they all gasped.

"What are you waiting for, go get it!" Megumi instructed.

"And say what?" Kagome questioned nervously.

"You'll think bout that later…now go" Leiko commanded as she pushed Kagome towards the phone.

"H-hello?" Kagome stuttered.

"Hey Kagome it's me Bankotsu" He said.

"Oh hi, how are you" Kagome asked.

"Not bad, sorry if it's too early to be calling you" Bankotsu apologized.

"No that's alright, so what can I do for you" Kagome questioned as she began to play with the phone cord.

"Well I was hopping you'd thought about my offer" He laughed.

"Oh yea about that…umm well you see" Kagome began.

"You forgot didn't you" he chuckled.

"Yea I did, sorry" Kagome said as she blushed embarrassedly.

"That's alright; hey I know this great place for lunch…want to go?" Bankotsu questioned.

"Well I guess I could go" Kagome said as she looked at the clock and notice it was almost 12:00pm

"Great meet me at Koromiko Park in 30 minutes alright" Bankotsu said.

"Sure see you then, bye" Kagome smiled as she hung up the phone.

"Oh my god you're going! We need to pick something out for you to wear" Megumi and Sango exclaimed.

"Kags we get to do make-up alright" Yuri and Sari instructed.

"Guys it's just lunch nothing special" Kagome sighed.

"Just shut up and let them do their jobs Kags, you're fighting a loosing battle" Leiko said as she watched some TV.

Kagome then sighed and said "So what do we start with first" as they all giggled and went to work.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was now 12:24pm and Kagome was ready to go. She was wearing a black flowing skirt, a white belly tank-top and little jean jacket. Bead earrings, and lots of necklaces. She had on a little bit of black eye liner a bit of blush and clear lip-gloss.

"Ladies we did good work" Sango grinned.

"Kags you look so beautiful!" Yuri exclaimed.

"He'll be impressed that's for sure, and if not then he's gay" Megumi smiled.

"Alright Kags is going to be late, unless she leaves now" Leiko voice rang.

"She's right, have fun we want details when you come back" Sari giggled.

"Oh and if you want to come back early, don't hesitate to call" Yuri instructed.

"Alright I get it, I'll be fine bye thanks by the way" Kagome called out as she left the apartment.

Kagome made her way to the park; nobody was there so she decided to wait on the bench when suddenly…

"Hey glad you could make it" A voice said from behind causing Kagome to turn around.

"Bankotsu thanks for the invite" Kagome smiled.

"It's my pleasure, oh and before I forget…here for you" Bankotsu said as he handed her a red rose making Kagome gasp in surprised.

"Thank you, its beautiful" Kagome blushed.

"Someone as beautiful as you deserve it, come on lets go" Bankotsu said as he held out his hand and then made their way to the restaurant.

Minutes later they arrived at Norikima Restaurant it was very classy place with a little fountains at the side and little rose bushes. The tables were round and the seats were quite comfortable.

"Wow great place" Kagome complimented.

"Glad you like it, I was hopping you would" Bankotsu smiled as the waiter gave them the menus and left.

"So what do want to eat?" Bankotsu questioned.

"Umm not sure, it all looks really good…but really expensive" Kagome said.

Bankotsu laughed and said "Don't worry about it, just pick anything"

"Well if you say so!" Kagome exclaimed as the waiter came back.

"My I take your order?" He asked.

"Yea I'll have the shrimp cocktail with rice and some red wine" Bankotsu said.

"I'll just have the pork chops with mashed potatoes and a Pepsi please" Kagome smiled.

"Very well you're orders will be here soon." The waiter said as he left the two.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

2 hours later Kagome and Bankotsu were now eating dessert and were having a peaceful conversation.

"I'm really glad you came Kagome, I haven't had this much fun in a while" he said.

"Me too, maybe we can do this again sometime" Kagome blushed.

"Definitely" Bankotsu said as he took a hold of her hand making Kagome even redder.

"Excuse me while I go freshen up a bit" Kagome said as she stood up.

"No problem" he simply said.

Kagome stood up and then made her way towards the bathroom when suddenly a certain someone caught her eye, hiding behind a plant she began listening to their conversation.

"So why call me down here for?" he asked.

"I'm just trying to be friendly, and we haven't talked in a while Inuyasha" She said.

"So what…it wasn't bothering me" Inuyasha stated.

"So I see are you going to the party?" She asked.

"I kind of have to go" Inuyasha answered as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh and do you have a date?" She questioned curiously.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't, let me guess you don't have one" Inuyasha smirked.

"I didn't say that" She said.

'**Hmm this would make Kagome really jealous, then she'll so want me'** Inuyasha thought mischievously.

"How about I take you to that party, I'll pick you up at 6:30" Inuyasha said.

"Are you serious" She questioned.

"Hey if you don't want to go, I can always find some other pathetic girl to go along with" Inuyasha said.

'**Why that little pathetic jerk'** Kagome thought angrily.

"Alright 6:30 it is, don't be late" She said.

After hearing this Kagome had enough, as she went back to Bankotsu with a funny feeling in her heart.

"Hey Kagome are you alright" Bankotsu asked.

"Yea I'm fine, it must have been the dessert" Kagome faintly smiled.

"Come on let's go" Bankotsu insisted as they left the restaurant.

Once outside they went toward Bankotsu's car and drove back to Kagome's apartment and it was silent the whole way back.

Minutes later they got there walking her to the door, she was about to the door when Bankotsu suddenly spoke.

"Hey did I do something wrong?" Bankotsu questioned.

"What, no you didn't" Kagome answered.

"You just kind of zoned out, so I figured…" he began.

"No it's not you, I had a great time I'm just not feeling too good" Kagome explained.

"Oh that's alright, look umm I was wondering" Bankotsu said.

"Yea what is it?" Kagome asked as she tilted her head to the side a bit.

"Look there's this party, and I was wondering if wanted to go with me" Bankotsu said hopefully.

"Umm well what kind of party are we talking about?" Kagome questioned.

"A formal one, so will you go with me" He asked.

"I'd love to" Kagome smiled sweetly.

"Pick you up at 6:00 pm bye" Bankotsu waved as he went down the stairs.

Sighing she went inside where she was bombarded with lots of questions.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oThe Next dayo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was now 4:27 pm as Kagome and her friends were at the mall looking for a dress.

"So let me get this straight that no good son of bitch is going with another girl to the party." Leiko growled.

"Yep and I can't believe I said yes to him too" Kagome sighed.

"Are you ok though Kag-Chan?" Yuri asked.

"Coarse she is there's no reason to be upset over a man" Megumi announced.

"In other words Kags you'll be alright" Sari giggled.

"Hey I think I found something the perfect dresses!" Sango exclaimed as they all went towards her.

"So where is it?" Leiko asked.

"Right here…come on Kagome let's go try them on!" Sango smiled as she shoved Kagome into the dressing room.

5 minutes later they came out, as everybody else gasp. Sango was right the dresses were perfect; Sango was wearing a black tub dress with a piece ruffling down. The bottom of the dress goes down to the knees and is ruffles and wavy.

Kagome was wearing a midnight blue that goes tight around the waist and the top part of the dress hung over a little, and went around her neck like a halter top. The bottom part of the dress flowed down neatly freely nearly touching her toes

(A/N: Sorry not very good at describing dresses, my friend helped me out. But they look good.)

"Wow you have to buy it!" Sari and Megumi exclaimed.

"Yea but it's so expensive" Kagome said as Sango agreed.

"It's worth it, come on stop being so poor and buy it" Leiko said.

"So we're buying right Kags" Sango asked.

"Hell yea!" Kagome shouted as they all bought it went to for shoes and lunch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was finally time for the party Kagome and Sango with the help of their friends now that their dresses were on they looked even better with the hair and make-up done.

Kagome's hair was in curls and up in a messy bun with chandelier earrings with a bit of eye liner and blush with some clear lip-gloss. Sango's hair was straight with half of it up. Pink eye shadow, eye liner a bit of blush and clear lip-gloss.

**Ding dong**

"Oh they're here!" Yuri said excitedly.

"We'll go stall, as usual" Leiko sighed as her and Yuri went down stairs.

"Don't worry you guys look great" Megumi smiled.

"Don't let those rich snobs make you feel bad, just punch their lights out if so" Sari instructed.

"Don't forget to rip their dresses a bit too!" Leiko called out as they all laughed.

"Well let's go" Kagome smiled as they went downstairs.

"Beautiful" Bankotsu whispered as he saw Kagome and Sango come down the stairs, but his attention was directed on Kagome.

"Hey, sorry it took so long" Kagome smiled.

"It was worth it if you ask me, you look amazing" Bankotsu complimented as he kissed her cheek making the girls awe in the back.

"Sango you look very beautiful tonight" Miroku said as he kissed the back of her hand causing her to blush.

"Mistakes huh" Leiko whispered as Sango shot her a look.

"Well come on, we don't want to be late" Bankotsu said as they escorted them out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They were now at Crystal Manor; it was packed filled with different kind of peoples. It was a very big place with lush grass, beautiful flowers chandeliers hanging the floors and widows were shining brightly.

"Wow!" Kagome and Sango exclaimed.

"Great place don't you agree" Miroku said.

"Hey come on the party's starting" Bankotsu announced as they went to another room.

The next room was really big, it looked a lot like those fancy ballrooms punch and food music and dancing it was all here.

"Hey I'm going to get some punch alright" Kagome said to Bankotsu.

"Sure I'll be here" He replied as Kagome left.

Kagome was now at the punch table getting herself a drink, when suddenly…

"Kagome?" A voice said from behind her.

Turning around Kagome then frowned and said "Oh it's just you Inuyasha."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean" Inuyasha questioned.

"Exactly what I just said" Kagome answered as she was about to leave when he grabbed onto her arm.

"Hey get your hands off her!" Someone exclaimed.

"Who the fucks are you" Inuyasha growled not liking this guy.

"I'm Bankotsu Shurikida…Kagome's date" Bankotsu said as he narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha.

"So you're Sumokino's Bankotsu" Inuyasha glared.

"And you're Hikemi's Inuyasha" Bankotsu glared back.

'**Oh boy, this is going to be a long night'** Kagome sighed.

There yea go! Another chappy for all you thnx so much for the reviews!

8 reviews and you'll get to know at happens next ciao

_Lil-Angel-Fairy_


	7. A Night to Remember

**Waiting for Love**

**Chapter 7: A Night to Remember**

They had kept on glaring at each other for the past 20 minutes. Kagome's eyes shifted between the two, she could practically see the static going during their gaze. Sighing she notice they're weren't going to talk so she decided to break the ice.

"Um I'm gonna get some punch…you want some?" Kagome questioned as she turned to Bankotsu.

"No thank you." He replied slowly.

"Alright seeyou later then." Kagome said as she left the two once out of hearing distance she let of a breath that she didn't know she holding.

"Oh hey Kags how's it going?" A voice as asked from behind.

"Oh thank god it's you!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

"Oh did something go wrong?" She asked.

"They have been glaring at each other for a good while now…the tension was getting to me." Kagome explained as she shook her head.

"Well aren't you popular tonight." She laughed.

"What are you going on about Sango?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well obviously Inuyasha isn't happy that you're here with Bankotsu instead of him." Sango said.

"Well tough. He's the one who wanted to go with another girl!" Kagome said stubbornly.

"I agree. But don't be surprise if you somehow end up with him." Sango giggled as Kagome had a look of confusion on her face.

Kagome was to question her on that when suddenly Miroku appeared. "Hey come on now it's time for dinner." He said as he lead the two towards the table.

Once they were seated they soon began talking. Food was now on the table and everybody had got what they wanted. Kagome didn't eat as much since she wasn't that hungry.

"So what I miss?"Bankotsu asked as he took a seat next to Kagome.

"Nothing much just the usual Miroku hitting on some girl, Sango getting a bit jealous, Miroku getting hit several times by both women and I don't think I need to tell you the rest." Kagome said as she pointed to Miroku who had a few bumps and hand prints on his head and face.

"Sucks to be him." Bankotsu whispered as Kagome giggled softly.

Kagome was about to say something when she suddenly felt as if she was being watched. Turning in all direction she caught the gaze of a very pissed of hanyou. Realizing he had just got caught he quickly shifted his gaze to somewhere else.

'**Please just who is hetrying to fool.'** Kagome thought unimpressed by his action and turned back to Bankotsu.

Hours later music was heard and couples began dancing. Looking around she gasp for she saw Sango and Miroku dancing. Grinning to herself even more when she saw the blush on her face.

"Kagome would you like to dance?" Bankotsu asked sincerely as he held out his hand.

"I'd love to." Kagome replied as she took his hand and made their way to the dance floor.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled. As he pulled her closer and flashed her a dazzling smile, blushing she looked away. He simply chuckled at her antics as they swoon gently to the melody.

"Fucking bastard!" Inuyasha hissed. He had been watching Bankotsu like a hawk. No doubt he didn't like him especially because he was with Kagome.

Taking another swigof his beer he continued to glare form afar. Not noting someone coming from behind.

"You know they say it's rude to stare." A voice said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Does it look like I give a damn!" Inuyasha said as he turned away from the sight.

"No not really." He chuckled. "But you brought this upon yourself my friend." He said.

"Oh spare me Miroku." Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes. "This wasn't suppose to happen anyways." He said quietly.

"No? how was it suppose to happen?" Miroku asked.

"_She_ was suppose to get jealous, _she_ was suppose to beg for me and _she_ was suppose to want me god damn it!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he slammed his glass on thecounter.

"So I'm guessing that **she** didn't do _any _of those things correct?" Miroku said.

"No. no she didn't." Inuyasha sighed heavily. "To make matters worse she had the nerve to bring…to bring…THAT with her!" Inuyasha burst out as he pointed to Bankotsu.

"Maybe it's a sign." Miroku mused

(A/N: I do dat all the time!….lol)

"A sign of what exactly?" Inuyasha asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"That you shouldn't devise a plan to win her heart…it's most likely to fail." Miroku explained.

"Shut up." Inuyasha muttered as he took a big gulp and stood up.

"Um where are you going?" Miroku asked as he saw Inuyasha walk towards the dance floor.

"To get his hands off what's mine!" Inuyasha called out as he walk towards the dancing couples.

"You'll be making a fool of yourself." Miroku called out but he knew Inuyasha wouldn't listen…the guy was just too damn stubborn not mention jealous.

"What's he up to now?" Sango sighed.

"He's going make an idiot of himself." Miroku simply said.

"Not like he hasn't done it before." Sango snorted.

"Apple Martini?" Miroku offered as he held out to her.

"Don't mind if I do." Sango smiled as took and watched the show.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Inuyasha made his way on the dance floor he quickly scanned the room. Grinning to himself he walked over to a dark red haired girl. She had peachy skin and violet eyes.

'**Yea she'll do quite nicely.'** Inuyasha thought as heapproached her.

"Hey I'm Inuyasha wanna dance?" Inuyasha smiled as he showed her his pearly white teeth.

"Umm sure…I'm Mitsuki." She blushed as he took his hand.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Inuyashacomented as they began dancing not noticing that he was leading towards someone.

"Thank you." Mitsuki said sweetly. "Oh like are you The Inuyasha!" She asked excitedly.

'**Aw damn a bimbo…can't go back now.'** Inuyasha thought grimly as he continued to smile.

As Kagome and Bankotsu continued to dance she turned to her right and notice Inuyasha with some girl. She laughed silently to herself as she watched the scene.

'**What an idiot'** Kagome thought as she shook her head at them.

"Hey are you alright?" Banktosu questioned.

"Yea but my feet kill." Kagome admitted shyly.

"Thirsty?" He inquired.

Kagome nodded as he lead her away from the dance floor.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha whispered as he watched them leave. "Hey let's go." He said as he lead the way.

"But Inu-chan! I wanna dance some more!" Mitsuki whined.

"I'm sure you do." Inuyasha muttered wincing at her high pitched voice.

Once away from the dance floor Inuyasha looked around. He didn't see them anywhere cursing under his breath he walked towards the exit. Mitsuki had kept on complaining about...well something but Inuyasha wasn't paying attention.

"Hey are you listening!" She screeched.

"Look would you shut up!" Inuyasha asked as he raised his voice making her eyes widen.

"You're not my boss…your suppose be all over me!" Mitsuki exclaimed.

"You gotta be kidding me." Inuyasha groaned but then shifted his attention to the left when he heard a familiar giggle.

There in plain sight was Kagome and her date. Inuyasha growled as he saw him pull her closer to him. It was painfully difficult for him not to go over there and punch the daylights out of him. So he just settle to glaring at him.

"Inuyasha I'm thirsty." Mitsuki suddenly said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Inuyasha said in a borde tone.

"Well offer me something!" Mitsuki demanded.

"If your thirsty then go get ityourself." Inuyasha said. "God only knows you need the exercise." Inuyasha mumbled as she gasp.

"That's it! We are like so over!" Mitsuki said as shewaited for him to beg for her not to leave him.

"Isn't this the part where you oh I don't know...walk away!" Inuyasha shot clearly not effected by her sudden choice.

Mitsuki was shocked as she shot him a glare and stalked off much to Inuyasha's relief. He now wondered what possessed him to pick her out of the hundreds of girls that were there.

Kagome had saw the whole thing she was for one shocked and for some reason…happy? She was so fixated on the scene she hadn't heard one word that Bankotsu said.

"Umm what was that?" Kagome asked innocently.

"You alright…you seem a bit off." Bankotsu said hesitantly.

"Oh I'm great no need to worry." Kagome laughed nervously. She was embarrassed one because she was staring at Inuyasha non-stop, and two because Bankotsu probably thought she some weirdo.

Bankotsu knew there was more than what she lead on, but didn't want to push it. He was really enjoying himself and he wasn't gonna let her get away that easily….and who knows maybe he'd be lucky tonight.

Kagome was getting a little nervous. She didn't like that smile that was on Banktosu's face it was well…kinda freaky. Not to mention that weird sparkle she saw too.

"Hey Kagome you look tired." Banktosu said.

"Maybe just a little bit." Kagome said

Bankotsu smirked he knew this was the right time so he slowly leaned in and whispered something in Kagome's ear. She couldn't say no…right?

"PERVERT!" Kagome shouted as she threw her wine in his face, slapped him, and walked away.

"Tisk tisk" Inuyasha grinned for he saw the whole thing not to mention heard what he said. It made his blood boil but it soon went away after he saw Kagome's reaction. He then went after Kagome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She couldn't believe it. She finally found a guy who seemed to be pretty decent and he turns out to be well a no good, sex-craved, cocky bastard! What happened to guys being gentlemen!

As she kept on walking she hadn't notice someone was walking next to her. "So I'm guessing that didn't go well." He said.

"You can drop the act…I know you're practically leaping with joy inside." Kagome sighed.

"I'm hurt you'd even think such a think Kago." He said in a fake hurt voice.

"I'm not in the mood Inuyasha." Kagome said as she rubbed her temples.

"Look, why don't we go somewhere." Inuyasha suggested suddenly.

"Well that was random…what makes you think I'd want to go anywhere with you?" Kagome asked casually.

"Well it seem like a good idea to me." Inuyasha shrugged.

Kagome then raised an eyebrow at him, she then glanced at her watch and sighed "Fine. I got nothing better to do anyways." She answered.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked grinning.

"As long as it's not a bar, some deserted place or anywhere else where we wouldbe alone you won't be getting hurt." Kagome smiled.

"There's goes my plans." Inuyasha muttered.

"Excuse me?" Kagome said as shenarrowed her eyes.

"Nothing…let's go." Inuyasha said as he lead the way to his car.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They had been driving for sometime and Kagome was starting to wonder where exactly he was taking her. Not to mention her foot was falling asleep.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Now if I tell you it won't be much of a surprise now would it." Inuyasha smirked.

"Couldn't you bend the rules a bit cause honestly I don't like surprises…especially yours" Kagome said as she mumbled the last part.

"No can do princess…relax I won't do anything." Inuyasha reassured.

'**That's a whole lot of bullshit and he's knows it'** Kagome thought as she pouted slightly and continued to look out the window.

Suddenly the car stopped "Well we're here sweetheart." Inuyasha announced as they stepped out of the car.

Kagome then gasped "The park? You brought me to the park?"

"Umm...yea as you can see." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome looked at him suspiciously as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you up to?" She demanded.

"What do you mean? it's just the park for crying out loud!" Inuyasha exclaimed clearly not understanding what was so wrong about this place.

"So were only going to walk and talk, no funny business?" Kagome inquired.

"Basically! Really you could giveme more credit than that." Inuyasha pouted.

"Well maybe if your personality didn't suck so bad I wouldn't have to question your motives." Kagome hissed as she headed towards the swings.

"What the hell did I do now!" Inuyasha asked as he took a seat on the swing next to her.

"Hmph don't bother asking." Kagome replied.

'**I swear it's like she's pmsing 24/7 or something.'** Inuyasha thought as he looked up at the sky.

"Sorry it's just tonight…well it wasn't exactly what I expected it to be." Kagome sighed as she looked down at the ground.

"No kidding…it didn't exactly go well for me either." Inuyasha said.

"I bet." Kagome grinned.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh nothing." Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha was about to say something when Kagome sudden stood up "Thanks a lot Inuyasha." She smiled.

"Thanks? For what?" He asked confused because he wasn't sure of what he did.

"For sticking around. You're really agood friend." She said sincerely as she started to head toward the gate.

He couldn't believe it. After all that she only thinks of him a…a…friend! He was in a state of shock he at least thought of himself as more than just some friend.

Kagome suddenly stopped when she notice she wasn't being followed. Turning around she notice Inuyasha hadn't moved from the swings. "Now what's his problem?" Kagome whispered as she walked back to him.

"Umm...are you coming or what?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side.

Inuyasha didn't answer his eyes were stillwidenfrom shock form her sudden confession. Rolling her eyes** 'You gotta be kidding me.'** She thought as she bent down and gently pecked on him cheek.

"Fell better now?"

A grin soon appeared onto his face as he touched the spot where she kissed him. **'Psshhh men.' **Kagome thought as she continued on her waytowards his car. "I'd like to get back home today you know!" She called out.

He then stood up "Yea she so wants me." He said as he smirked and walked towards Kagome.

**Well that's it. I bet you're all wondering: What the hell took me so long! Or something else along those lines. Well you see I was spending my time readings stories; and thinking of what to do for this chappy…which was rather hard. And basically I was a bit lazy**

**Well I hope you all liked it and I have to tell you updates for my stories will not be happening very often…the reason because my report card wasn't so great (laughs nervously)**

**So till next time bye bye!**

_Lil-angel-fairy_


	8. AN Plz Read

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Well everybody thnx 4 all the reviews i really appreciate it!**

**Well it's Spring Brake and swy to say but i won't be here so it wil lbe rather impossible 4 me to update. I'm going to Mexico Acapulco 4 Spring Brake so when i comeback hopefully i'll be able to update.**

**Well that's all 4 now until next time! HAVE A NICE SPRING BRAKE EVERYBODY!**

**lil-angel-fairy**


	9. The Disaterous Date

**Waiting for Love**

**Heyyy everybody! Instead of giving you all this long ass explanation about why exactly I haven't been updating, I'll be honest wit you all….I"VE BEEN LAZY! There I said it and its true….now I bet all of you other writers have done it too, so don't go all judgy on me!**

**Well now that that out of the way….I hope you all enjoy this chapter **

**Chapter 9: The Disastrous Date**

…

It was a partly cloudy day, as Kagome walked down then street with a sour expression on her face. "Damn that Sango! I should have known she'd try to sneak her way out of grocery shopping again." Kagome grumbled.

Today was Sango's turn to go get food, but as usual she made up some lame, unexpected, and impossible to happen excuse…what ticked Kagome off even more is that she actually bought it!

Flash Back

_Hey San-Chan were out of food!" Kagome called out from kitchen._

"_Oh yea, well I guess somebody should go get some hmm." Sango hinted._

_Kagome simply raised an eyebrow "It's your turn remember?"_

"_No it isn't." Sango replied quickly._

"_Um yes it is…I went last time, in fact I went all those other times too." Kagome said as she placed her hands on her hips._

"_Oh I've been meaning to go, but…" Sango began as she turned away._

"_But, what?" Kagome asked curiously._

"_Oh Kago-Chan it's too horrible!" Sango cried out as she put her hands over her eyes. "Well you know my aunty Kisa?" she said sadly._

"_Oh my god, what's wrong with her!" Kagome asked in a panicky tone._

"_She's…she's in the hospital!" Sango exclaimed loudly as Kagome gasped._

"_Oh Sango I'm so…hey wait a minute." Kagome began as she narrowed her eyes at Sango. "Your aunty called two days ago and she sounded fine!" She said as Sango tensed up slightly._

"_Oh yea…I meant her cat was in the hospital!" Sango blurted out._

"_She has a cat…but, I thought…" Kagome began as she put a finger on her chin._

"_Well you thought wrong!" Sango shouted making Kagome's eyes widen. "Erm…anyways I was going to get her some flowers for the cat, she's just so attached to her." She smiled._

"_Well that's sweet of…hey! Doesn't aunty Kisa live downtown!" Kagome questioned._

"_Yea. I was going to take an early bus there." Sango explained as beads of sweat began to appear._

"_That bus already passed." Kagome stated slowly._

"_Oh didn't you know…there's this new bus station a few blocks down the street. And it so happens to go downtown." Sango said as she shifted her eyes a little._

_Kagome fixed her gaze on Sango. She didn't hear about a new bus station. Then again it could be possible with all the construction going on. "Well you better go; you wouldn't want to miss your bus." Kagome smiled brightly._

"_You're right. Well I'll see you later." Sango called out as she rushed out the door._

_Kagome was now walking towards the store, she then took out her list and began looking over it "Bread, milk, cookies, broccoli, chips, and beer?" Kagome questioned herself as she looked at the last item. "Typical Sango…can't live without her alcohol." She sighed._

_She was now at Samiki's Grocery Store. It was a pretty pig place, and not to mention very clean. To make things better it was close to Kagome's apartment, so she wouldn't have to go far. It wasn't that she was lazy. It was just with her car in the repair, and with the mount of things she'll buy she wouldn't have to walk very far._

"_Well I better get this done." Kagome said to herself as she went inside._

_2 hours later she was finally finished and was now in line. What a huge line it was, she almost forgot it was Sunday…grocery day as she liked to call it. There she was minding her own business until she heard the people in front of her talking._

_Now she wasn't exactly an eavesdropper. It was just she didn't have anybody to talk to, and it wasn't like she'd see any of these people again…so who cares!_

"_I'm going to be late Mika!" The man grumbled as he looked ahead to see if the line was making any progress._

"_Oh hush Toshi! You complaining won't make this line move!" Mika exclaimed as Toshi frowned._

"_I was just trying to make some conversation." Toshi pouted._

"_Nice try." Mika said dryly. "I know you're late, but the next bus to downtown doesn't come for another hour or so." She pointed out._

_Hearing this Kagome decided to come into the conversation…and what a mistake that was. "Sorry to interrupt. But there's new bus station that goes downtown." She said._

"_New bus station?" Mika and Toshi both asked._

"_Yup!" Kagome smiled. "My friend is heading downtown today too." She explained._

_Toshi and Mika looked at each other and then smiled hesitantly towards Kagome. "Oh, miss I think you're mistaken." Mika said._

"_Huh?" Kagome said as she looked at them confusingly._

"_Miss there isn't a new bus station that's heading downtown." Toshi stated. "Are you feeling alright?" He questioned as he looked at her worriedly._

"_Eh? I'm fine!" Kagome burst out. "Wait a minute so…there isn't a new bus station that they just built?" She asked desperately._

"_I'm afraid not…even with all the construction going on, nothing has been built." Mika explained._

_Once Mika told her that, Kagome just wanted to disappear. Sango her best friend had just lied…and for what, just to get out of grocery sopping! Oh, when she got home she'd giver that Sango once piece of her mind!_

"_Here, how about a cookie." Toshi offered as he handed her one._

"_No that's alright." Kagome said through gritted teeth. "Not even a cookie could save that girl right now." She said in a low tone that made the two back away._

"_Umm, well look it's out turn nice talking to you!" Mika said as they paid for their food and walked away. _

_Kagome paid for her items and left that is until "Oh miss you forgot your recite." He smiled as he held it out to her._

_Kagome turn around and glared angrily at the cashier "Keep it you asshole, I don't want it!" She shouted as she stormed out leaving a trembling cashier and stunned customers behind._

_End of Flashback_

"Stupid Sango. And her somehow good ass excuses, which I always end up falling for." Kagome muttered. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear her name being called.

"Kagome!" The voice called out loudly.

Hearing this Kagome turned around slightly to see Kouga running towards her. "Oh crap, not now!" Kagome cursed as she tried to pick up the pace. Too bad luck just wasn't on her side today.

"Kagome, wait up!" Kouga shouted as Kagome slow down knowing it was pointless to try and get away. "Hey, how's my woman doing today?" He questioned brightly for her finally caught up to her.

"I don't know…why don't, you go ask her!" Kagome hissed. She really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Hey you look a bit…mad." Kouga said. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, everything is just peachy." Kagome reassured as she offered him a fake smile.

"Why don't we talk about it over some lunch…my treat." Kouga suggested.

"Really Kouga…I'm just not in the mood right now." Kagome sighed tiredly.

"So what restaurant you want to go too?" Kouga asked.

"Aren't you listening to me!" Kagome whined.

Kouga then looked at her and smile a bit "Look you don't have to tell me what wrong…just come with me please; you'll feel better after I promise." Kouga said as he looked at her hopefully.

Kagome didn't know why, but she just couldn't say no. Here Kouga was trying to make feel better, and all she wanted was to get home and wring Sango's neck. Oh well Sango's punishment will just have to wait.

"Alright, I'll go." Kagome said.

"Really!" Kouga asked excitedly.

Kagome giggled at the happy expression his face "Yes Kouga I will.

Kouga smiled and took Kagome's hand and began leading her to his car. Not too far away somebody had just witness the whole scene, and wasn't the least happy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They were now at Asuhiko Restaurant. It was small but not extremely and comfortable. They were seated near the window talking casually, and Kagome was feeling better. Too bad the two didn't notice two pairs of eyes watching them.

"Damn that bastard! Just who the hell does he think he is!" He growled as he continued to watch them from behind a plant.

"A friend just trying to be nice?" The other man answered hesitantly.

"He's competition that's what he is!" He growled.

"You think everybody who's after Kagome is competition Inuyasha." He remarked.

"Damn right I do…I need to get closer there's too much noise." Inuyasha said.

"No, you need to leave them alone. I'm hungry get me some food." He ordered as he poked him on the shoulder.

"Get it yourself Miroku, I'm busy!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Hey Inuyasha…" Miroku said.

"Fuck off Miroku." Inuyasha hissed.

"Really Inuyasha, we got company." Miroku explained as he pointed behind them.

The man behind them cleared his throat. Miroku laughed nervously as Inuyasha looked annoyed "What the hell do you want!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Excuse me sir, but this sort of behavior is unacceptable here. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The waiter said sternly.

"Look old man, I don't have time to listen to your useless complaints. Why don't you just turn around and get out of my face!" Inuyasha instructed rudely.

"What my friend means is if you could…"Miroku began.

"I'm sorry but this is a place for civilized people, and not helpless jealous stalkers." The waiter said.

"Look what am going to have to do, to get you away from me!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Leaving would be nice." The waiter answered with an amused expression on his face.

Inuyasha growled. He wasn't about to get kicked out this old man, especially with Kagome and Kouga still here anyways "You seem like a man who needs a little luck in his life." Inuyasha said suddenly.

'**What the hell are you up to now Inuyasha?' **Miroku thought as he shot Inuyasha a questioning look.

"Sir, really are you trying to mock me?" The waiter asked as he raised an eyebrow at the twenty dollar bill in his hands.

"Of coarse not, here's another twenty." Inuyasha said as the waiter still gave him a look. "You know what, here's two more twenty's." He said for now the waiter seemed satisfied.

"Thank, you sir. Good day to you both." He said and with that he left.

"What a money grabbing waiter, you'd think with all the tips they make they'd be happy." Inuyasha complained.

"Guess not huh…Kouga's on the move." Miroku said as he pointed to him getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

"Then so are we…come on." Inuyasha ordered as he went after Kouga.

"Why always me?" Miroku sighed as he went after Inuyasha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kagome, I'll be right back alright." Kouga said as he stood up.

"Ok." Kagome nodded as Kouga left.

Kagome was really enjoying herself. For somebody who constantly followed her around, he sure was a good listener. Suddenly a familiar ring caught her attention.

"Hello?" Kagome said as she flipped open her cell phone.

"Hey Kago-Chan! How are you?" The person on the other line asked happily.

"I'm great thank you. Um don't take this the wrong way, but why are you calling me Megumi?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Oh, can't I call just to say hi anymore?" Megumi said in a fake hurt voice.

"No it's not that!" Kagome reassured quickly. "I was just curious that's all." She explained.

"Oh in that case…you need to come to work." Megumi said.

"What? But it's my day off today!" Kagome reminded.

"Yea I know, but we have some issues here…mainly Leiko and some of the other girls are sick." Megumi said. "So we need you to help, the boss even promised to pay you extra if you come…well he didn't say that in those _exact_ words, but you can tell so are you coming?" Megumi asked hopefully as she crossed her fingers.

Kagome sighed heavily; she was really looking forward to dessert too. "Alright I'll be there in a few minutes." She answered as a happy cry was heard from the other line.

"Oh thanks so much Kago-Chan!" Megumi bursted out as she giggled happily.

"Yea whatever, see you." Kagome said and with that they hung up. Now all she had to do was let Kouga know…she hoped he wouldn't be too disappointed. Suddenly yelling could be heard from the direction of the bathrooms…Yelling of people Kagome recognized quite well.

'**Oh no…don't tell me!'** Kagome thought frustratedly as she went to go see if her suspicions were right.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kouga had just come out the bathroom with a big smile on his face. His first date with Kagome was going great; actually it was better than he imagined it. He thought nothing could go wrong…all that soon changed when he came face to face with a certain person he disliked _very_ much.

"Aw damn. Inu-Kuro, are you following me!" Kouga asked irritably.

"Hell no, why would I want to follow your ass…I got better things to do with me life!" Inuyasha barked.

"Oh really?" Kouga asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Then why is it I see you there everywhere I go!" Kouga shot.

"Like I'd stalk you…maybe you wouldn't have to see me, if you kept the hell away from Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh so that what this is about, you're jealous because she likes me better than." Kouga smirked.

"As if!" Inuyasha snorted. "It's obvious she likes me more." He said confidently.

"Then why is it, she never wants to go out with you…but when it comes to me she has no problem with it." Kouga asked smugly.

"Well at least I don't force to go; it's all pity if you haven't noticed." Inuyasha stated satisfied when he saw Kouga fist clenched.

"Look Takahashi, you can say whatever you want, but remember it's _me_ that she's on a date with and _not you_." Kouga announced as he began to walk away.

"The hell you're walking away from me wolf-shit!" Inuyasha shouted as he pounced onto Kouga making them fall onto the floor.

"Get the hell off moron!" Kouga yelled as he pushed him off and tried to stand up.

"What wrong Kouga…too chicken to fight me." Inuyasha mocked as he began laughing at him.

After hearing that Kouga couldn't take it anymore "Bastard!" He shouted as he punched Inuyasha in the face.

Inuyasha then came and tackled Kouga to the floor and began punching him endlessly. They were doing that for a while soon a crowd formed everybody shouting for their person to win.

"Just what are you two doing!" A voice suddenly cried out making them both look into the eyes a very pissed off Kagome.

"What the hell is you guy's problem!" Kagome shouted. Both guys felt pretty bad now, but neither said anything. "My god, you're both a bunch of friggen two year old…grow up! Thank you Kouga for lunch but I'm leaving." Kagome said as she looked at them shamefully and left.

"Look what you did idiot, you made her mad!" Kouga growled.

"Me? What about you wolf-shit, I swear I'm goanna…" Inuyasha began when he was suddenly cut off.

"Look what you both did; Lady Kagome's right. Grow the fuck up! She's a person, and not some prize. I think you both forgot about that." Miroku said harshly as he brushed pass them and left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Kagome arrived at Sukiyami Restaurant she was immediately on the floor. "Ok Megumi you can get off." Kagome said as she pushed her away.

"Oh I'm just so glad you came! Now table seven is ready to order, table nine is ready to pay, and for god sake Kagome smile!" Megumi ordered as Kagome shot her a look.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked.

"Oops sorry Kago-Chan…spurs of the moment." Megumi laughed nervously.

"Alright then, let's just hope there are no more those hmm." Kagome said as she went to work.

"She seemed mad." A voice said as she stepped out of her hiding spot.

"Yea, I wonder what happen…hey Sango why don't you ask her." Megumi suggested.

"Are you crazy! She'll murder me, I'm sure she figured out about my little lie!" Sango exclaimed.

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't so lazy." Megumi muttered.

"Once she cooled off I'll go talk to her…as for now I'll stick to hiding." Sango smiled.

"Chicken…you got work to do." Megumi stated as she pushed Sango out of the kitchen.

"But she'll kill me!" Sango cried out as she cried anime tears.

"That'll teach you to never lie like that again…good luck." Megumi chirped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As he headed towards his office, not one word came out their mouths. They knew that he wasn't just mad, he was beyond pissed. They all kept to themselves, even thought there were curious to know how he got that black eye.

Opening and slamming the door shut he walked to his desk, and slummed in his seat. If anybody dared open that door, he guaranteed they won't be working here the next morning.

"Aw look at you, you're a mess." A voice said as she entered his office.

"Piss off." He said in a low tone as he shot her a glare. He really didn't want to talk to her or anybody at this moment.

"Now Inuyasha, we've talked about this no cursing is allowed." She scolded.

"Would you just go bother some other pathetic loser?" Inuyasha questioned as he turned away from her.

"You look tense; perhaps a massage will do you some good." She insisted as she made her way to him.

"Kikyou I don't want you here! Get the hell away form me!" Inuyasha growled.

"Humph, I was just going to remind of your appoint-…" Kikyou began.

"Cancel them, reschedule, do whatever it takes so I won't have to see anybody today!" Inuyasha ordered. "This is not a good day." He added.

"Oh really? I haven't noticed." Kikyou said sarcastically. "Stop being such a baby, did you get into another fight again?" Kikyou questioned.

"Duh! Don't you see the black eye…where else would have gotten it from!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Geez Louise, don't be taking out your frustration on me because you lost." Kikyou said.

"Well if you don't like it, the door is right there." Inuyasha mumbled as he pointed to the door.

"Jackass." Kikyou spat as she walked out and slammed the door.

'**Finally some peace and quiet.' **Inuyasha thought as he began to contemplate a plan for Kagome to forgive him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was pretty late when Kagome and Sango came back. Yes she manage to forgive Sango, but at a price of doing the groceries for 3 months, and she was about to say no drinking for 2 months but didn't when she saw the terrified look of her face.

"Oh Kag-Chan, I hope there isn't any hard feelings anymore." Sango said as she went to the kitchen.

"How many times do I have to tell you…we're good. And no I'm not changing my mind about our agreement." Kagome said as she heard Sango curse.

"Hmm I guess I can't say I didn't try." Sango sighed.

Sango then made her way to the couch, and was about to sit down when "Hey don't sit on me!" A voice shouted making Sango jump a step.

"Shippo, we've been through this…you don't go sitting in my spot." Sango said.

"It's not your spot Sango-nee-Chan, because it's mine!" Shippo said proudly.

"You want to explain this to me?" Sango asked.

"Nope, because you just wouldn't get it." Shippo stated.

"What do you say! Are you me stupid!" Sango shouted as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, you're just kind of slow sometimes." He smiled brightly as if trying to cover up the insult.

"Would you keep it down in there? I'm trying to sleep!" Kagome called out.

"Well somebody needs to get out more, all this staying at home time will make her crazy." Shippo said.

"And who told you this?" Sango said as she looked at him skeptically.

"My friend Tsukiko told me." Shippo answered as Sango nodded.

"Stop talking about me! I can hear you just fine and not crazy…people today no respect." Kagome said grumpily.

They both chose to stay quiet and sighed heavily with one thought "She _really_ needs a boyfriend."

**Well here you go! I hope you all enjoyed this chappy…and just you know I probably won't be able to update for a while.**

**REASON: Report Cards are coming up really, really soon….and it doesn't look too good.**

**So till next time ciao!**

**Lil-angel-fairy**


	10. AN

Hey Everybody! Swy but I might as well tell u now, but I will not be able to update for a while. First of all I got my exams and I'm not ready for them…hope I won't fail though.

Then there's me moving! I'm so excited, so yea that will take a while and we're still not finish packing. So yea, that's what I wanted you all to know.

Thnx so much for all the reviews I got so far…it makes me very happy! And I dunno maybe just maybe I can could post one chappy….but I really don't know what to do.

If you guys have any suggestion it would help me A LOT!

Well that's all I have to say…byebye! -

_Lil-Angel-Fairy_


	11. Almost Perfect

**Waiting for Love**

**Chapter 10: Almost Perfect**

…

It was a bright but windy morning as a young women lay on her bed. Only half of her head rested on the pillow, her left leg dangling from the side of the bed as was her right arm. Her usually tangle-free raven hair was now filled with knots and looked a complete mess. She hadn't been able to sleep lately, and the bags under her eyes were proof of it.

It had been 2 weeks since her little mishap at the restaurant. Kagome had been angry, confused, tired and a little guilty. Not only did she make a fool of herself, but of them as well. But they had deserved it! She'd be damned before she apologized.

"So are you _ever_ going to leave this room?" A familiar voice inquired as she leaned up against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hmm...it depends." Kagome answered as she sat up.

"On what exactly?" Sango asked.

"If I feel like it obviously. Why do you need something?"

"Yea, I need you to get your ass out of bed and go to work. The whole 'I'm depressed at the world' act is getting _really_ old." Sango stated.

"Don't go and start giving me lectures Sango, I don't need them." Kagome grumbled.

"Oh yes you do!" Sango said stubbornly as she walked up to her. "Come on Kagome it's been more than a week! I hadn't asked you what happened because I thought you needed your space, but now it's getting annoying. And I am _not_ paying the rent by myself missy!" She cried out.

"Nobody asked you to. Besides, I'm fine." Kagome reassure scratcing her tangled mop of hair absently.

"Fine enough to go to work?" Sango asked hopefully.

"Nope. But I'm fine enough to take another week off." Kagome smiled as she snuggled under her covers.

"The hell you are!" Sango shot as she pulled away the blankets, and open up her blinds bringing in some sunlight.

"Ah! My eyes! Close it, close it!" Kagome whined as she dropped onto the floor in order to escape the sudden burst of unwanted light.

"My god, pull yourself together man! That's what you get when you close yourself up in your little cocoon for too long." Sango scolded as she pulled the blinds back a bit.

"You're mean. Has anyone ever told you that?" Kagome questioned.

"It's for your own good. You'll be taking me later on in life." Sango said in a motherly tone.

"Pshh...keep dreaming buddy, because that ain't ever gonna happen." Kagome scoffed as she lazily made her way out of the room and into the bathroom.

"Did Gome-Chan finally get up?" A small voice asked curiously.

"Yup, thanks to me…and you wanted to wait a little more." Sango snorted as she looked down at him.

"It was just a suggestion." Shippo pouted.

"Well now the problem is solved," Sango chirped. "So no need to worry."

"So what now?" He asked.

"She's going to go to work." Sango announced as she went to the kitchen with the little kitsune not too far behind.

"But I thought our job was to get her out of bed, and that's it." He said.

"Oh Shippo, you misunderstood me. I had clearly intended to send her to work. Besides, she's been in the house way too long." Sango explained.

"You're just complaining because it's usually Kagome who gets your booze. Especially ever since that incident." Shippo said dryly.

"That's absurd, I said I'd pay them pay back!" Sango argued.

"Yea, that's what you said…one week later when the police arrived. I'm surprised you didn't get arrested." Shippo said seriously.

"I'm just lucky." Sango said proudly. "Aren't you going to Toshiro's house to play today?" She questioned.

"Hmph, you just want to get rid of me because you're embarrassed. I don't blame you, I would be too." Shippo smirked as he put on his shoes.

"Geez...after I fed you and all this is the thanks I get?" Sango said in a fake hurt voice.

"Don't think of it as a thanks. Think of it as me guiding you onto the road to recovery, because you know what they say...'the first step is admitting you have a problem'. The rest of us know you have a problem, but you just have to accept it and move on. But booze isn't the way out aunty Sango. You can talk to real people about your psycho issues...and I'm sure you have like millions of those." Shippo snickered slowly making his way to the door. "And I'm sure that you and alcohol have become close friends during the years and it's great that you have another friend to add to your buddy list...which is sad...but I think when we're done trying to get aunty Kagome a boyfriend we can go straight to helping you with...your little problem...such a tragedy that will be for you, to be separated from your special friend." Shippo hollered a 'see you later' before high tailing out of there before Sango could get her hands on him.

"Why you-Shippo get back here so I can wring your little neck!" Sango commanded. **'That little snot! I'll just get him when he gets home...then we'll see who's guiding who on the road to recovery cause nobody disrespects my booze and gets away with it.'** She thought evilly.

"Where did Shippo go this time?" Kagome asked as she entered the living room.

"His friend's house. So are you ready to go?" Sango asked.

"Huh? Go where?" Kagome asked confusingly.

"Duh! To work...don't think I was joking about what I said. And don't you worry; I already called in saying that you're already on your way there." Sango smiled as she pushed her towards the door.

"W-Wait a minute, I never agreed to this!" Kagome shouted as Sango continued to shove her.

"I know. This was a one-sided decision. Have fun and bring back lots of tips!" Sango ordered as she gave her one final push out the door.

"B-But Sango!" Kagome protested.

"Bye-bye!" Sango waved as she closed the door.

'**I guess I have no choice.'** Kagome thought sadly as she made her way to work.

…

"Inuyasha Takahashi, open up this door at once!" A shrill voice ordered as she continued her banging.

'**Doesn't she ever give up!'** Inuyasha thought as he sighed tiredly. Kikyou Fujimiya was his secretary. She was punctual and strict. She barely smiled and was one hell of a nagger. With her long glossy raven hair that was pulled into a low pony tail, her piercing cold grey eyes, and pale, smooth, flawless skin. She had undoubtedly earned the title 'Ice Queen'.

"Inuyasha, if you don't open the door I'll call somebody to come here and break it down!" Kikyou yelled angrily.

"Isn't it about time for your lunch break!" He asked desperately as his cell phone began to ring. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd call." He whispered into the useful contraption.

"Let me guess-you locked yourself up in the office, and Kikyou is trying to get in?" Miroku sounded amused on the other line.

"Yea, how'd you know?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I'm currently watching it right now. It's pretty entertaining. I never knew her face could get so red! Oh wait...now it's turning a little blue." He chuckled.

"I really need to send her on a vacation, but she just won't leave!" Inuyasha explained.

"She's persistent. Aren't you glad she isn't one of your fans?"

"God that would be worse. So do you have anything for me Miroku?"

"Negative captain, I simply cannot find the target. I asked around, but apparently she hasn't been to work for 2 weeks" Miroku said.

"Where the hell is she then?"

"I don't know. I couldn't get much information, especially with that Leiko around. I swear she's another Kikyou, just much more attitude." Miroku sighed.

"Alright, just get me out of here. All of her banging is giving me a migraine." Inuyasha complained as he rubbed his temples.

Miroku chuckled. "As you wish captain."

"Oh and Miroku…don't call me captain _ever_ again." Inuyasha instructed as he hung up.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome sighed as she leaned up against the wall. As soon as she had arrived at the restaurant she was already told to clean the tables and take some orders. They didn't even let her put on her uniform for goodness sake! She had been away for only two weeks, and she already felt like she needed a vacation.

"So this is where you've been hiding..." Came a voice.

"Hey Megumi, they want me back already?" Kagome asked, secretly praying that they didn't.

"Nah, I was just looking for you actually." Megumi answered.

"What for?"

Megumi looked around a bit, and then leaned closer and whispered "Truth is, I got some juicy piece of information. Which I think you'd be interested in."

"Who's it about?"

"You obviously. I wasn't gonna tell anybody else." Megumi said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well out with it!" Kagome urged on.

"Now Kags, you know the rules of my occupation: Money first then information." Megumi smiled as she rubbed her thumb against her index and middle finger. "Now pass up the dough and I tell you what you wanna know."

"Awe come on Megumi," Kagome begged. "Can't you let it slide just this once?"

"As much as I love you Kagome, I simply cannot do that. Either you pay up now, or I'll go to somebody else with this piece of information." Megumi suggested in a tone that left no argument.

Kagome sighed. It was useless to try and beg. This was Megumi after all, money taker extraordinaire. "Fine, How much?"

Megumi grinned and took out her calculator from her apron and said "Well considering I had to keep this for a while, the fact that you didn't get me that doughnut, and your lack of enthusiasm. You're total comes out to exactly $13.20."

"That much! Come on isn't there a discount involved!" Kagome cried out.

"Hey don't take that tone with me. The original price is much higher. You're lucky I like you, and that I'm in a good mood today." Megumi told her seriously.

Kagome shook her head and took out her wallet "This better be worth it, or I want a refund."

"Oh trust me...it's good, worth every penny." Megumi's grin widened as she counted her money happily. "Walk with me Kagome."

"So what do you know Megumi?" Kagome inquired as they took a seat at an empty table.

"Lots!" Megumi giggled childishly. "First off let me tell you that a certain somebody has been asking around for you. And when I say asking around I mean he's really been asking _around_."

Kagome had a thoughtful expression her face and said "Who? Kouga?"

"Yes there's him too, but who I mean is that hottie from Hideki Industry- Inuyasha Takahashi. He's been looking for you ever since Sango told us about that horrible night at the restaurant."

"Y-You guys didn't tell him anything right?"

"Of coarse not, but I'll tell you this Kags, I was tempted…all that money he was willing to pay. Holy shit, I'd be rich by now! He's one hell of a customer." Megumi sighed dreamily, as she remembered all those 50 dollar bills he flashed out. "But seeing as how I'm such a good friend, I kept my mouth shut. Even when I know that chance is never going to be presented again..."

"Meg! Focus! What else happened?" Kagome asked as she snapped her fingers in front of Megumi's face.

"O-Oh yea...so anyways I decided to investigate. I went to some of my sources, and got them to spill a little. And believe me it wasn't cheap either…damn those crummy bastards." Megumi complained.

"Megumi." Kagome warned.

"Sorry, sorry. I know I was getting off topic." Megumi apologized.

"Please, do go on."

"Anyways it turns out he went to all the places you usually go too. He's one determined young man, I'll tell you that much. He came here a couple of times too. Even that friend of his. You know the one who's dating Sango…umm I think his name was Mikoku? Moriko? Mikuro?" She said as she rubbed her chin deep in thought.

"Miroku?" Kagome offered.

Megumi's eyes instantly brightened up "Yea that's it! Oh and you should of seen Leiko tell him off. It was so crazy! You see what you miss when you're not around?" Megumi scolded lightly.

Kagome didn't say anything. She wasn't at all surprised to know he was looking for her, but to go through that entire trouble just to find her…Kagome was well…flattered.

"Oh and this one is really gonna get you going!" Megumi burst out.

"H-Huh?" Kagome uttered. "There's more?

"I heard that he's coming back today!" Megumi chirped.

"W-What did you say? When!" Kagome shouted as she stood up abruptly ready to dash out like a crazy woman if necessary. As long as it meant she didn't have to come face to face with him just yet.

"Hmm...well, if you want to exact time." Megumi began as she looked at her watch. "Oh he should be here right now actually." She smiled.

And before Kagome could say anything more, the doors of Sukiyami's restaurant burst open, and in its doorway stood in all his glory the one person she had hoped to avoid a while longer…Inuyasha Takahashi.

"Oh no." Kagome mumbled.

"Oh yes, action time!" Megumi said gleefully.

Wasting no time Kagome quickly grabbed Megumi and ducked. "We need to hide!" She said desperately.

"We? What we? I don't know about you, but I'm not hiding." Megumi said defiantly.

"Fine, just help me get away!" Kagome snapped.

"No need to get mad, don't worry I've got you covered. When you see my signal go out from the back door." Megumi instructed. "Oh by the way…this is gonna cost you too. You'll get the bill tomorrow." She said.

"Nothing's free with you is it?" Kagome said dryly.

"Do you want my help or not, cause I'm considering in not helping anymore." Megumi scowled.

"Forget I said anything." Kagome sighed.

"Done and done." She giggled as she stood up and went to them.

'**Megumi, you better not double cross me.'** Kagome thought as she waited for the signal

…

Inuyasha looked around numerous times, and he still hadn't seen her. He was sure she'd be here today. Thanks from to a trusty little bird. Walking on he went over to the bar and took a seat on a stool.

"Well look who's here." A voice drawled out.

Inuyasha sighed heavily. He had hoped _she_ wouldn't be here, but alas it seems that the gods weren't rooting for him today "Leiko."

"Takahashi." She spat as she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What could I possibly do for you today?" Inuyasha asked as he faced the brown haired beauty.

"You could leave for one." Leiko said.

"I will. Once I get what I came for." He said as he looked around once more. "So where is she?"

"Where's who Takahashi? You should learn to be more specific." Leiko said as she rolled her eyes. She already knew who he was looking for, but the sooner he got out of the restaurent the better.

"You know exactly who I am talking about." Inuyasha barked. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her today.

"Oh I see somebody's angry." Leiko smirked "Just get the hell out Takahashi. I'm not gonna tell you where she is so stop wasting my time." She said coldly.

"You're such a callous bitch you know that?" Inuyasha growled

"And you're an obstinate bastard!" Leiko scoffed.

Inuyasha was about to say something else when suddenly Megumi came waltzing into the scene "Hey how's it going?"

"Meg what are you doing?" Leiko demanded irritatedly

"You might want to take this little conversation somewhere else." Megumi suggested.

"And why is that?" Leiko asked a she cocked an eyebrow.

"Do I really have to explain?" Megumi said as nudged her head to the many customers who waited patiently to see what would happen next.

"Well Leiko you've managed to make a scene…again." Inuyasha smirked.

"Screw you asshole!" Leiko said angrily.

"You're looking for Kagome right?" Megumi suddenly said.

"Yea, where is she?" Inuyasha asked as he turned his attention to Megumi.

"Oh sorry you just missed her, she left a few minutes ago." Megumi smiled.

Leiko turn to look at Megumi **'what are you saying Megumi?'** She thought as she looked at her questioningly.

"Is that so?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yup it is. Now I think it's time for you to go." Megumi insisted as she turned him around, looking back she gave Kagome a wink. Smiling she rushed out towards the back.

"Wait, are you sure? How do I know you're not lying?" Inuyasha asked as he turned back to face her and looked into her sea green eyes.

"I would never lie!" Megumi gasped dramatically. "Besides...that's Sari's job"

"I resent that!" Sari shouted.

"I suppose you wouldn't. You're information has been helpful.Unlike some people.." Inuyasha glared at Leiko just as she glared back menacingly. "Bye then..."

Once he was out of sight Megumi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "That was a close one. I feel bad for lying though, he was such a great customer." She sulked.

"You did a good deed Meg-Chan." Leiko congradulated.

"I suppose. Well at least my deeds aren't handed out without a reasonable reward" Megumi perked up.

"What do you mean?" Leiko asked.

Megumi turned to her and held her hand out "That will be $12.53 please."

"Oh boy." Leiko groaned. She hoped Kagome was having better luck than she was at this moment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was around 6:30pm when Kagome had finally reached her apartment building. It was taken less time if it wasn't for her seeing Inuyasha almost everywhere she went. At first she was touched, but now…she was getting freaked out. See, if they were actually friends or going out it would'nt be weird, but seeing as how they have no connections with each other...well her having _no_ connection with him...this was just a tad bit creepy.

Kagome took a moment to catch her breath. And was about to go inside when she heard her name being called. She immediately tensed up as she turned around, but then relaxed when she saw it wasn't _him_.

"Hey Kouga." Kagome greeted casually.

"Kagome, let me start off by saying I'm very sorry. I feel like such an asshole for humiliating you like that. I was trying to make you feel better but all I did was make you feel worse." Kouga said in sorrowful tone.

"Oh, it's alright. I mean sure I was mad, but I'm completely over it." Kagome giggled.

Once Kouga heard her say that he instantly brightened up "Then allow me to escort you to dinner. My way of apologizing." Kouga suggested as he held both her hand and looked deep into her eyes.

"O-Oh I couldn't. Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm gonna sit this one out. M-maybe something time." She pried her hands from his.

"You're an extremely hard challenge Kagome, but I'm patient. I'll see you around beautiful." Kouga said as he gave a quick peck on the cheek and was off.

'**At least I don't need to worry about him for a while.'** Kagome thought as she smiled fondly and lightly touched her cheek. It wasn't the first time Kouga had kissed her. That was one of the main things she liked about him. He was sweet, romantic and knew how to charm a woman. He was also a good friend.

That was one of the many reasons why she refused to go on a date with him. He was so good to her that she couldn't bring herself to break his heart. But perhaps this was just a crush? He'd eventually get over her right?

Smiling she walked up the stairs and headed to her apartment. She opened up her purse and dug around for her keys "Shit, I forgot them inside." She cursed as she knocked on the door.

"Will you give it up already? I heard you!" Sango's voice called out grumpily as she opened the door.

"What do you want?" Sango asked in a bored tone.

"Afternoon to you too. Now let me in."

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Sango asked as she moved aside and let her in.

"Something came up."

"Something or _someone_?" Sango inquired grinning.

"Alright who told you?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Sari called me up. Told me the whole story. It was very interesting." Sango smiled widely.

"Shut up." Kagome muttered as she went to her room.

"Awe Kaggy, I was just playing around." Sango laughed.

"That's very nice to know. I don't care."

"I'm sorry!" Sango apologized.

"Whatever, but when Miroku comes hanging around don't expect any help from me." Kagome said as she popped her head out of room.

"Now that's not fair!" Sango complained.

"Nope. Its life San-Chan." Kagome said as she went back into her room.

"Damn it."

…

It was pretty late as the two girls were curled up on the couch eating ice cream. They were watching 'House Of wax'. Shippo was staying at his friend's house for the night so the girls had the apartment to themselves.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Sango said as she watched on attentively.

"Shut up, the good parts coming!" Kagome hushed.

All was quiet between the two as they watched on…it was coming he was creeping closer and closer until…

**Ring… Ring….Ring…**

"AHHHHHH!" They yelled as they both jumped up from the couch.

"It was just the phone." Kagome said casually.

"You were scared too Kagome, don't try and deny it!" Sango exclaimed.

"Hello?" Kagome answered as she ignored Sango's previous comment.

"Looks like I finally found you Kagome." A familiar sounding voice said amusingly.

"Who is this?"

"That hurt. You should know who this is by now babe."

Kagome shook her head. She knew it was coming, and she would have to deal with him "What do you want Inuyasha"

"I wanted to know if you were free." Inuyasha replied.

"No I'm not. As a matter of fact I'm quite busy." Kagome replied. It wasn't a lie, she was busy…busy watching a movie with her roommate.

"Come on I made reservations for dinner." Inuyasha said.

"Reservations? Why the hell would you do that if you knew that I'd say no?" Kagome questioned, wondering if he had any common sense in him.

"It's at the Hanamizuki." He urged.

"Y-You got reservation at 'The Hanamizuki'! Do you have any idea how bloody expensive that place is!" Kagome shouted as Sango gasped in astonishment.

"So will you go?"

"No! Find somebody else. This will teach you to never make a reservation without consulting the one you want to bring first!" Kagome shot irritably.

"Kagome, you can't leave me hanging here." Inuyasha stated. She couldn't almost hear the smirk forming on his lips.

"Just watch me."

"I sort of can't.Your curtain is blocking my view." He exclaimed honestly.

"What did you say?"

Inuyasha chuckled and said "Look out you're window."

Kagome hesitated for a moment, but carefully walked over and took a peek through her curtains. Her eyes widened as she saw Inuyasha looking up, smiling at her while waving a hello.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Kagome growled.

"Now you can't say no"

"Why you little ba-…" Kagome began when suddenly the phone was ripped from her grasp.

"She'll be down in 30 minutes." Sango said as she hung up the phone.

"Sango, I don't want to go!" Kagome exploded.

"Well now you have no choice but to go. Now off to the shower you go!" Sango instructed. "I'll do the honors of picking out an outfit for you."

"I hate you."

"I love you too Kags." Sango said sweetly.

"That's not what I said." Kagome frowned.

"But deep down that's exactly what you meant." Sango said in a wise tone as Kagome pouted and shut the door.

…

Minutes later Kagome was out and dressed. Sango was now finishing up with her make up "And you're ready to go."

Kagome opened her eyes and gasped. Here she was, standing in front of the mirror in one of the most gorgeous dresses she had ever seen. It was a black halter dress that went all the way down to her ankles, a slip on the right that went up to her thigh. The back of the dress hung low, to the small of her back. She wore black high heel sandles, that strapped up with a single diamond in the middle.

She wore light make up which consisted of eyeliner, mascara, clear lip-gloss and a bit of blush.

"Amazing isn't it?" Sango asked proudly.

"I've never seen this dress or these shoes in my closet before..." Kagome stated as she looked at Sango warily.

"I know, while you were in the shower I made a quick call up to an old friend. When I told her what the occasion was for she was ecsatic to be of help."

"Who is she? I'll have to remember to thank her."

"Oh, I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now you have a date to get to my dear." Sango said happily as she led her out.

"Um...I don't have to go you know..." Kagome said feeling suddenly very nervous.

"Oh yes you do." Sango handed her a silver handbag. "Have a good time Kago-chan! And if you can bring back some champagne...you know as a souvenir!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

It was also extremely expensive and hard to get a reservation. That and the manager was an asshole. He'd only let those who were rich and important dine in the Hanamizuki.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's beautiful. So much more than what I imagined it'd be." Kagome smiled.

"You look amazing tonight Kagome, I'm glad you reconsidered." Inuyasha said smoothly as he took a sip of his drink and gazed at her.

"Thanks, I'm glad too." Kagome blushed as she turned away from his heated gaze.

Inuyasha chuckled softly. She was just too adorable not to mention irresistible. Especially with that dress on. Inuyasha wanted to forget all about dinner, and bring her over to his place when he first laid eyes on her in that dress. But if he wanted her to like him he had to take baby steps…no matter how tempting she was. "So should we order now?"

"Yea, but I wish I knew what to get. Everything is so pricey." Kagome said as she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Don't worry about the price. I'm paying remember." Inuyasha said as he gave her a smirk.

"Hmm...Well if you put it that way." Kagome smiled mischievously.

'**What are you up too?'** Inuyasha thought as he looked at her carefully.

"May I take your order?" A waitress asked sweetly.

"Ah yes, I'll have the grilled chicken served with rice and a salad. With Greek dressing please." Inuyasha requested.

"And you miss?"

"I'll start off by having the chicken soup then I'll have the filet minion with gravy and rice with a small salad. Italian dressing please..-Oh! And I'll have a coke. I'm not much of a drinker." Kagome giggled.

"It will be here soon." The waitress smiled as she walked off.

"That's quite a bit. Think you can handle it?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Sure I can. I just hope your wallet can handle it too, because I can't wait for dessert." Kagome said innocently. He had said to choose whatever she wanted so she did exactly that.

"I hope your not purposely trying to make me broke." Inuyasha said teasingly.

"I'm not like that. I don't know about your other girlfriends, but that's not me." Kagome said feeling a little offended.

"I never said you were." Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

Kagome then looked up and blushed embarrassedly "S-Sorry, I didn't mean t-…" Kagome began.

"What did you mean?"

Kagome looked at him for a minute, but then smiled and shook her head "Never mind, it was nothing. Oh food's here!" She cried out excitedly.

"Well let's eat." Inuyasha declared as Kagome nodded rapidly. The rest of meal was spent silently other than some chit-chat here and there.

…

After dinner Inuyasha had suggested that they take a walk on the beach. "Wow! This is so cool!" Kagome exclaimed as she run up ahead.

"And they call me childish?" Inuyasha said to no one in particular.

"Inuyasha, come on! Speed it up!" Kagome called out.

"Speed it up huh?" Inuyasha grinned as he ran after her.

"You're too slow!" She teased as she saw him coming faster and faster.

"Got you!" He said happily as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, picked her up, and twirled her around.

Kagome laughed as he gently put her back down "It's really something else eh?" She said as she looked at the scenery before them.

"You're something else too." Inuyasha added softly.

"You're so weird." Kagome giggled as she pushed away from him and sat on the ground.

They remained like that for a while, enjoying the breeze and beach at night. **'Now, if only he was this sweet all the time.'** Kagome mused to herself as she glanced at Inuyasha momentarily.

His silver hair swayed in the breeze as he fixed his amber gaze towards the ocean. The light of the moon shone upon him, giving him a sort of godly glow. "Gorgeous" Kagome said breathlessly.

"Did you say something?" He asked curiously as he looked at her.

"Ah, nothing!" Kagome said quickly as she looked away.

Inuyasha leaned closer and took a hold of her chin, making her turn her attention to him and said "Are you sure?"

"P-Positive" Kagome said as she looked deep into his eyes. Her face was beat red by now **'Damn it Kagome, get a hold of yourself!'** She thought furiously.

"Really now?" he said quietly as he leaned his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

'**What the hell is wrong with me!'** Kagome asked herself. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought Inuyasha could hear it. She gulped he wouldn't try to…right?

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he titled her face a bit.

"Yea?"

"I want…that is if you let me, I would like to…" He began.

"You'd like…to what?" Kagome asked as she took felt her eyes begin to close. She could feel his breath, and knew what was going to happen…Inuyasha was going to kiss her!

He was close, really close. She could feel it. He lightly brushed his lips against hers and she gasped. Here it was her first actual kiss! It was perfect, it seem like nothing could go wrong…just a little more and…

"Inuyasha Takahashi! Get your ass over here right now!" A voice shouted loudly causing the two to back away from each other and stand up rapidly.

"Damnit. She's here" Inuyasha cursed. He was so close too. How the hell did she find him?

"Umm...Inuyasha, who is that?" Kagome asked.

"My secretary, Kikyou Fujimiya." Inuyasha sighed.

"Takahashi, you have any idea how much trouble you're in! What the hell were you thinking playing date when you have a plane to catch!" Kikyou scolded.

"She looks really mad." Kagome said.

"Nah, she's always like that." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Move it Takahashi, it's your ass that's on the line!" Kikyou ordered.

Inuyasha chuckled and scratched his head nervously "Looks like I got to go, I hope this wasn't a waste of your time."

"Oh no, I had…a lot of fun tonight Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly.

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind doing this again sometime?" He asked hopefully.

Kagome giggled "Nope, not at all."

"Great! You need a ride? My limo driver can bring you home." Inuyasha said.

"That's alright; I'll just ask Sango to come get me. You should go though. I wouldn't want you to be late."

"You're too sweet." Inuyasha said sincerely as he leaned in and peck her on the lips. "I'll see you around Kagome." He said waving as he raced off.

"And who was that girl? Honestly...picking on the innocent ones now? Have you no shame!" Kikyou ranted on as they entered the car and drove off.

'**Thank god I don't have a secretary like that.'** Kagome thought as she took out her cell phone and called home "Sango, it's me. I need you to come get me."

"Huh? Where are you? Isn't Inuyasha bringing you home?"

"Something came up. I'm at Hanamizuki." Kagome said.

"Alright, see you in a bit." Sango said as she hung up.

Kagome continued to look out at the sea, as she recalled just what happened "Inuyasha almost kissed me…and I wanted him to." She said as she blushed madly. "God, I'm so hopeless!" She cried out

**Well there we go! Here the 10th chappy of Waiting For Love! 19 pages I might add…I think. I hoped you all liked it**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Lil-angel-fairy**

**Thnx u Sa-Chan! 4 all ur help, ur da best! **


	12. Encounter with the Enemy

**Waiting for Love **

**Chapter 11: Encounter with the Enemy **

**-**♥

**-**♥-♥

-♥-♥-♥

3 months has passed since Kagome and Inuyasha were steadily dating. Whether it was shopping, going to the movies, a walk in the park or just staying at home watching TV, it didn't matter because Kagome had never been happier and _everybody _knew it. Today was Tuesday and Inuyasha and Kagome were busy at work…well at least one of them was…

"Now you have an appointment at 1:45 with the board, a lunch meeting at 2:15 and…" Kikyou began.

"Stop! Enough with the appointments, I don't wanna hear any more!" Inuyasha burst out.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou warned. "This is important; the company's stock market is at stake. If you don't g-…"

"I didn't say I wouldn't go, I said I didn't want to hear any of this anymore." Inuyasha sighed. "It's too early for business anyways."

Kikyou raised an eyebrow at him as she looked at the time "Inuyasha, its 12:30pm. I hardly think it's too early to go over your schedule of the day."

"Let's talk about something else."

"Like what exactly?"

"Flowers," Inuyasha replied. "You like flowers right?"

"I suppose." Kikyou answered hesitantly. "Why are you asking?"

"Well…Kagome likes flowers too and I'm thinking of surprising her at work with a bouquet of flowers."

Kikyou nodded approvingly "What did you have in mind?"

"Pink Lillies and white violets." Inuyasha answered.

"I like the pink lillies idea…but are you sure you want to put in the white violets?"

Inuyasha looked at her skeptically "Is there a reason why I shouldn't?"

"No, not at all. I'll go call the flower shop for you." Kikyou announced as she went over to the phone.

"I'm telling you Kikyou, she's so into me. At first she hated my guts and wanted nothing to do with me, but now…she's falling for me."

"Well I'm happy for you, she's definitely much better than your…past acquaintances."

"What was wrong with them?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Wrong with whom?"

"My ex-girlfriends, what was wrong with them?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Nothing, they were…different from Kagome."

"Damn it Kikyou! I hired you and I can fire you _unless_ you tell me what was wrong with my ex-girlfriends!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, you didn't hire me, you're father did" Kikyou frowned. "Simply because he didn't think you'd be able to distinguish the difference between a professional and hard working employee from a stupid, bubbly bimbo off the street." She added.

"You're my secretary; you're supposed to make my life easier. And I value your opinion…now answer my question." Inuyasha demanded.

"First of all, you don't pay me nearly enough for me to indulge myself into your personal life, and secondly if you value my opinion as you say you do then you wouldn't have gone off to play hooky with that friend of yours when you were expected at Chez Louise to discuss imported items with François Lebeau!" Kikyou cried out furiously.

"That only happened once." Inuyasha pouted.

"Try six!" Kikyou hissed.

Inuyasha laughed nervously "It turned out for the best…besides; I got a plan that will make this company a whole lot richer."

"What cheesy scheme are you working on now?" Kikyou asked in a bored tone.

"It's not cheesy; I actually spend a good amount of time thinking about it." Inuyasha argued.

"Oh you're poor brain cells." Kikyou said in fake sympathy.

"You won't be laughing once you witness my master plan."

"Oh, I'm so excited." Kikyou drawled out tiredly.

"Just wait and see Kikyou, just wait and see." Inuyasha grinned.

**_'I don't like that look…it only means trouble. Just what are you planning Inuyasha?'_** Kikyou thought as she looked at him suspiciously.

-♥

-♥-♥

-♥-♥-♥

All seem to be running smoothly at Sukiyami Restaurant. Service was good, food was at its tastiest and most of all no complaining customers. It was rare when days like these came rolling along, but nobody could be happier. Humming Kagome looked at herself in the mirror trying to fix her hair a bit. This morning she had rushed over here, and it was only _after_ Yuri brought it to her attention. And boy did it look bad.

"This sucks, I can't do anything! I need a brush!" Kagome whined as she fiddled around with her hair.

"Is talking to yourself a new hobby or something?" A voice questioned curiously.

Kagome shot her a glare and went back to fixing her hair "You know you can't stay in the back doing your hair all day. You've go work to do." She said.

"I'm well aware of that Sari." Kagome scowled. "Aren't _you_ supposed to be in checking people in?"

Sari frowned "No need to get snappy."

"I'm _not_ _snappy_, just frustrated." Kagome explained.

"Yea, well take your frustration out on somebody other than me. I was only asked to come in here to find you."

"I'm sorry, but this is going to take a while so could you…" Kagome began.

"Yea, yea I'll hold the fort for you…just don't get caught. The boss is actually present today and he's looking nervous."

"Isn't he always nervous?" Kagome asked.

Sari giggled "Yea, the sucker usually is…but today I think he actually has a reason."

"What's the reason?"

"I'm still working on that one…I'll see if I can dig up something." Sari smiled mischievously. Oh she loved her job, people rarely suspected the quite ones.

"Keep me posted."

"Will do." Sari waved as she walked away.

"Maybe if I should put it in a bun or something." Kagome mused to herself.

"Or maybe you should just leave it down." Another voice suggested.

"Well I need to comb it don't you think?"

"Just an idea." She shrugged.

"Thanks though Meg. Did you need something?" Kagome asked.

"No. But you might want to come out." Megumi said.

"Why? I'm kind of busy."

"I can see that, but you got some delivery." Megumi smiled. "A bouquet of flowers has just arrived for you and they're so beautiful…I wonder who's there from." She teased knowingly.

"F-For me?" Kagome stuttered.

"That's what I said…so come out here so we can make fun of your soon to appear blush." Megumi instructed.

Kagome glared and walked pass her and towards her group of giggling friends "I'll take that, thank you." Kagome said as she took the bouquet.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" The delivery man questioned curiously as he took the bouquet back.

"Yes…could I have my flowers now?" Kagome asked.

The delivery man narrowed his eyes at her "Miss, I'd like to see some identification please."

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes "D-Did you just asked for my id?" She asked in disbelief.

"Sorry m'am, but I was told specifically to keep this under wrap and between you and me…my job is kind of on the line here. Your id please."

Kagome sighed "Here you go."

The delivery man looked at it a couple of times "Are you sure it's yours…I don't see a resemblance he-…"

"Of course it's me!" Kagome exploded. "Just give me my damn flowers and get the hell out already, you're ruining my day!"

"Sheesh lady...don't have a cow, I was just doing my job." The delivery man said as his lips began to quiver.

Seeing this Kagome's face softened "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." she apologized.

"Just forget it lady, I've heard it all before. I hope you enjoy your flowers!" He sobbed as he began to walk towards the exit.

"Wait, I'm sorry! Come back!" Kagome called out as she went over to him and placed a hand on his right shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

The delivery man sniffled as he turned his head to her "R-Really? You really mean that?"

"Yes." Kagome answered sincerely. "You're a great delivery man and I should have been more understanding on your part."

"Oh miss Kagome!" He shouted joyously.

"Oh Mr. Delivery man!" Kagome cried out happily as they embraced each other in a friendly manner while the customers began whistling and applauding for the two.

"That's so beautiful!" Sango wheezed out as she blew her nose and took a drink of her Brandy.

"You're paying for that by that way." Leiko stated as Sango shot her a hesitant smile and looked the other way.

After that little scene the delivery man and Kagome looked at the bouquet dreamily "Inuyasha is so thoughtful."

Leiko snorted "Or he's just trying to a little somethin' somethin'."

"Leiko!" Kagome whined as a blush appeared across her cheeks. "Inuyasha's not like that!"

"So you say…it's only a matter of time Kagome, only a matter of time."

"You make it sound like he's going to murder her." Megumi commented.

"I'm just saying that it's only a matter of time until he takes her to his house, for something a little more than just watching some TV."

"If that happens don't be afraid to say 'no' Kagome." Yuri advised.

"Let the girl have some fun! She _is_ a virgin after all and Inuyasha _may_ be experienced, but I'm sure he wouldn't force her…that would be called rape." Sango giggled drunkenly as she turned around in circles.

"Thank you very much Sango...for that enlightening aspect. We really had no idea that would be considered rape." Leiko said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Sango squealed as she jumped around while laughing loudly.

"I'll take her to the back. While I'm gone somebody lock up the liquor cabinet." Sari ordered as she escorted Sango away.

"What happened here?" A familiar voice asked as he stepped in.

Kagome smiled happily as she ran over to her boyfriend, threw her arms around his neck and held him tight "Hi!"

"Hey babe, did you get the flowers?" Inuyasha asked as she pulled away and looked at him confusingly.

"What flowers?"

Inuyasha blinked at her a couple of times "I sent you flowers; don't tell me those worthless idiots didn't even do the freakin' deli-…" But stopped once he heard Kagome's laughter and was about to ask her something when she suddenly pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks for the flowers and this;" Kagome began as she leaned up and kissed him tenderly on lips "Is for being so sweet and so caring."

Inuyasha grinned "I should delivery things to you more often then."

Kagome shook her head at him "Do that and all you'll get is a thank you."

Inuyasha pulled up his hands in defence and chuckled "Alright, well I got an important appointment tonight so I can't drive you home."

Kagome pouted a bit, but then smiled. "That's alright."

"I'll call you later," Inuyasha reassured as he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Bye sweetheart." He said as he walked out of the restaurant.

"An important appointment huh?" Leiko muttered suspiciously.

"Leiko, don't get any ideas…he's just really busy these days." Kagome argued.

Leiko just shrugged "Whatever Kagome."

**_'Inuyasha isn't like that anymore…Leiko is just being paranoid.'_** Kagome thought as she went back to work.

-♥

-♥-♥

-♥-♥-♥

She had been waiting for what seems like 20 minutes with a slightly annoyed expression on her face. She had short brown curly hair with streaks of blond, and onyx coloured eyes. She was wearing a black mini skirt, a white lacy shirt and a jean jacket. Silver hoop earrings pierced her ears and high heeled leather stilettos boots adorned her feet. She had on black eye liner, mascara and dark smoky-like eye shadow with a bit of a brown mixture.

She suddenly stood up from the bench she was sitting on and was about to leave when a familiar black Lexus arrived. Stepping out of the car the man walked towards her smirking. "You're late." She pouted.

Rolling his eyes behind his black Versace sunglasses, he rummaged through his jacket pocket and pulled out a red velvet box. At the sight of the box, her eyes immediately widened. Taking the box out of his grasp she opened it and emitted a squeal of joy. "Am I forgiven?" He asked grinning, already knowing the answer.

"Yashie-kins it's beautiful!" She cried out happily. "I've always wanted a diamond tennis bracelet…how did you know!"

"A little bird told me." Inuyasha answered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pecked her on the cheek.

"Did Keshia tell you! Oh my god that girl never knows when to shut up!" She growled angrily.

"Misako, Keshia didn't tell me anything." Inuyasha reassured.

It was quiet for a while until Misako cleared her voice "Oh, well…you look totally cute!"

Inuyasha chuckled "Thanks, so ready to go?"

Misako giggled, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. She looked up at him adoringly "Where are we going Yashie-kins?"

"Have you heard of the Farallon Restaurant?"

At the mention of that name her eyes widened immensely "Shut.Up! Are we really going there! Oh Yashie-kins, you're like the best!" Misako gushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly kissed him.

"I know." Inuyasha said cockily as he took her hand; led her inside the car and with that drove off towards the restaurant.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They had arrived moments after and were sitting at table in the middle. Farallon Restaurant was absolutely beautiful with its cool underwater setting. Lions Mane jellyfish light hung from the ceilings, their railings were covered with kelp and porthole lights, with the sound of conversation all around. They had ordered long ago and were now waiting for their food to arrive

"How do you like the place?" Inuyasha inquired smoothly.

Misako twirled her finger around her Winter Cherry Cocktail "It's just as beautiful as you said it would be, but I could make this date a little more interesting for you."

Inuyasha smirked at her "And how would you do that?"

Misako shrugged nonchalantly "A little bit of this," She began as she raised her foot and gently place it between Inuyasha legs. "And a lot of _that_."

Inuyasha took a breath, threw his head back and sighed in pure bliss "You certainly got me interested."

"How about after dinner we go back to my place." Misako suggested.

"What do you got in mind?"

Misako smiled seductively and leaned over to him and whispered something into Inuyasha's ear "I'm guessing I have your attention now."

"I'm all ears Misako." Inuyasha muttered as he raised his glass of Tropical Rum and toasted with Misako not knowing somebody had witness the whole scene.

-♥

-♥-♥

-♥-♥-♥

It was around 10:15 and Kagome had finally finished her shift. Putting her uniform away into her locker she turned to leave and saw Sango waiting for her "Hey what's up?"

"Well the girls and I are going to go see a movie and wanted to know if you wanted to come with."

"Thanks, but I'm tired." Kagome replied.

"Aw, but it's going to be a _good_ movie this time." Sango persisted.

Kagome giggled at her "Who's choosing again?"

"Well it _was_ supposed to be Yuri's turn, but she's not going, so we skipped over to Leiko."

Kagome giggled "Yea, now I'm sure I don't want to go."

"Hey, Leiko's got good taste…if you like those black and white, war filled historically kind of movies that go on for-oh my god what am I saying!" Sango panicked.

"Exactly my point." Kagome laughed. "Have a good time Sango."

"K-Kagome wait! Take me with you!" Sango cried out as Kagome continued to walk away.

**_'Poor Sango…I feel kind of bad, but oh well she'll be fine.'_** Kagome thought as she continued down the street. Kagome walked over to the bus stop and began looking through her bag for her bus pass.

"Hey Kota looks like we found our new toy for the night." A cocky voice said.

Snapping her head to their direction Kagome's eyes widened. Standing up slowly she took some steps back keeping her gaze on them "Hey don't look so scared honey…we're not gonna hurt you." Kota laughed.

"Leave me alone." Kagome ordered.

"Taka, looks like the little lady is giving me an order." Kota frowned.

"Well I think she needs to be taught a lesson. Don't ya think Kota?" Taka laughed as his partner nodded in agreement and they slowly began closing in on her.

"Don't you dare take one more step."

Taka growled as they all turn around "And just who the hell are you?"

He didn't answer as he took a step into the light, his lips were set into a thin line and his eyes looked at them seriously "H-Hey Taka let's get out of here." Kota whispered.

"W-What? No way!" Taka scoffed. "We saw her first. He'll just have to wait his turn."

"But Taka, it's that Ketsumaki guy from TV." Kota protested.

"What are you serious! The rich one!" Taka shouted as he looked at the man before him. "W-We didn't touch her alright, we're out of here." He said as they went off in another direction.

"Are you aright?" He asked.

"Y-yes…thank you." Kagome answered meekly.

"Glad to here that Miss Higurashi."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him "How do you know my last name?"

At this he smirked "Oh, I'm just a man who knows many things is all."

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Naraku Ketsumaki and I have a preposition that you might be interested in."

**Well here goes another chapter! Just to let you know the end of this story is coming up soon…only because in the near future ( basically when school starts up again) I'll have less time to be on my computer and to work on my chapters.' **

**I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and I guess I gotta get an early start on the next one…hehe. Well until next time **

**Lil-angel-fairy **


	13. His Proposition

**Waiting for Love **

Hey everybody! Well sorry, but as you can see I wasn't able to update before school. You may or may not have heard, but my best friend See-See, the one I share this account with was away...and she so happens to also be my beta-reader. So that's mainly why and of coarse the obvious school...So I hope this chapter makes up for it. ALSO I won't be able to write my chapters very often, because I have a limited amount of time on the computer and those times are very precious to me, but I'll do my best! And as I said, it's the beginning of the end for this story...well until next time (which I dunno when that will be) Bye!

**Chapter 12: His Proposition **

**-♥ **

**-♥-♥ **

**-♥-♥-♥ **

Kagome stared at Naraku for what seemed like hours. She knew who he was from the moment he had presented himself to her, but what had confused her most was that he knew who _she_ was. Kagome had heard many things about Naraku Ketsumaki…one thing she knew for sure were that whatever Naraku wanted, he'd get.

"Mr. Ketsumaki, what exactly is your business with me?" Kagome questioned.

Naraku chuckled as he placed his hand into his jacket pocket "Aren't you a curious little lady."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't find this very amusing "No, I just want to get this over with so I can go home." She answered briskly.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…please, I just saved your life, I'd rather like it if you don't think of me as your enemy."

"It's Miss Higurashi thank you." Kagome informed him. "Now if you don't plan on saying anything, I might as well take my leave."

"Well before you leave...here." Naraku said as he handed her his card. "Please come to my office tomorrow…so we can discuss my offer over lunch."

Kagome didn't answer as she watched him go. "Would you like a ride Miss Higurashi?" Naraku asked as he turned to look at her.

"I'll be fine." Kagome replied while Naraku slipped into his car and drove off.

**_'Just what is going on? And what would Naraku Ketsumaki want with me?'_** Kagome wondered. She shrugged it off and continued her walk home. Knowing that that whatever tomorrow brings, Kagome was certainly not going to like it.

-♥

-♥-♥

-♥-♥-♥

He sat in his black limo twirling his glass of Gin around. Soon he'd be one of the richest men in Japan especially with Kagome Higurashi's help. Sure it would take some time, but with the right push in the right direction he'd have her in the palm of his hand. And who knows, maybe he'll have her in more than one way.

He grinned at the thought. Suddenly the car came to a stop as the doors swung open and his most trusted assistant entered. "Did you get it?" He asked smoothly.

"Of course…everything is in order." She replied. "Now it's all up to you boss."

Naraku smirked as he opened the enveloped and smiled gleefully at the pictures before him. "Oh, you're good...You are good."

"It's nothing, Takahashi is just an idiot. He didn't notice he was being followed." She laughed.

"Well done Kagura, but I need one more little favour so our plan will be a complete success." Naraku said.

Kagura frowned "What is it now?"

Naraku didn't answer as he filled her glass with Gin and handed it to her "In due time Kagura. For now let's celebrate hmm."

"Cheers." Kagura smiled as they toasted to a plan that could never fail.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Kagome was a wreck. She hadn't slept a wink; Naraku Ktsumaki…that name had been swimming in her head the whole night! She wondered and wondered, but couldn't think of what he could possibly want with her.

"Shit, you look horrible!" Sango burst out as she sat down next to her on the couch.

"Thanks for noticing." Kagome said sarcastically.

"So what happened?"

"We're going out for lunch today." Kagome answered.

"SoA?"

"It's not with Inuyasha…it's with Naraku Ketsumaki."

Sango gasped "You're two-timing!"

Kagome looked appalled "No! He saved my life and well...he asked me out, but it's a date. It's just a _'thank you for saving my ass' _type of meeting."

Sango snorted "Save it honey, I've heard it all before. So Inuyasha isn't rubbing your buttons the right way?"

"Sango! That's not it; Naraku said he had a…proposition for me."

"On a first name basis I see." Sango winked. "It must be _some_ proposition."

Kagome gave her a look of disgust "Ok, no more hanging around Miroku; he's a bad influence on you. And secondly I just want to know what he's up to…he knew my name and didn't tell him what it was Sango."

Sango rubbed her chin in deep thought "In cases like these, the victim usually _doesn't_ go to meet the stalker."

"Gome-Chan, do you have a stalker?" Shippo asked innocently. "Maybe we should tell Inuyasha."

"No! Nobody is telling Inuyasha _anything_ and I do _not_ have a stalker! Is that clear!" Kagome cried out as the two nodded numbly. "Good! Now I'm going to get dressed."

"She is so brave." Shippo announced admirably. "She just can't accept she's in trouble."

"Yea and if she keeps this up…who knows what's going to happen to me!" Sango sighed tiredly.

"Don't you mean us?" Shippo inquired suspiciously.

"That's what I said!" Sango exclaimed "Man I need a beer; this is taking a toll on my nerves. You want one?"

Shippo blinked a couple of times "I'm not old enough to drink Aunty Sango; I'm only 9 years old. It's okay though. You're just not thinking straight."

Sango didn't answer as she waved him off and stretched her legs out on the couch. **_'Stupid Kagome, I should really be the good friend and tell Inuyasha…but then Kagome will be so pissed! It sucks trying to do the _****_right thing.'_**

-♥

-♥-♥

-♥-♥-♥

It had taken at least 12 hours…the longest 12 hours of his life he finally dubbed. Stretching out to get some feeling into his limbs he began walking around. He was so hungry; plane food just wasn't how it used to be when he was young. He remembered when they served mountains of food…it was like an all you can eat buffet. Ok so maybe he was getting a little too ahead of himself, but at least the food actually filled him up!

"Flight 180 is about to board…will all who are boarding flight 180, please stand by the gates." Came a voice from the intercom.

"Now to find a taxi." He mused as he exited the airport with a big smile on his wrinkled face. **_'She'll be so surprised!'_** He thought excitedly as he whistled for a cab and stepped inside "Take me to Sukiyami Restaurant please." He ordered as they drove off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome was nervous. Her hands felt clammy, her heart was beating faster than usual and she kept on fidgeting with her hair. She looked down towards the card in her hands. This was it alright...Jidoku Inc. Taking a deep breath Kagome put on a brave face and walked on in. She took the elevator to the 12th floor and went over to the secretary.

She sat there looking through a magazine without a care in the world with her long jet-black wavy hair that was pulled into an elegant bun, with a white feather at the side, pale flawless skin and deep ruby coloured eyes the same colour of her lipstick. Kagome cleared her throat a couple of times, but no answer "Um...excuse me."

The secretary looked up and gave her a questioning glance "I have an appointment with Mr. Ketsumaki." Kagome said.

"Name." She asked quickly.

"Kagome Higurashi."

She looked through her book and nodded her head "You're 3 minutes late, but he has been expecting you."

"Sorry, I had some trouble along the way." Kagome blushed.

"That's alright Miss Higurashi; I'll buzz him and tell him you've arrived."

Kagome smiled her nervousness slowly disappearing "Thank you Miss…ummm…"

The secretary laughed "I'm Kagura, pleased to meet you." She said as she smiled fakely. "Mr. Ketsumaki? Miss Higurashi is here."

"I'll be right out…thank you Kagura." Naraku replied and as he said he suddenly emerged dressed professionally where as Kagome was dressed casually. "I hope you weren't waiting long Kagome." Naraku grinned.

That grin...god she hated that grin. Seeing this she immediately put on an emotionless face "It's Miss Higurashi and no I wasn't waiting long."

Naraku smirked at her "Ah yes, I forgot. Well we're off Kagura…"

"Yes sir."

"I'll be back soon. If somebody is looking for me tell them they to wait until I return or to reschedule." Naraku informed her.

"As you wish Mr. Ketsumaki." Kagura nodded as they left. **_'What a naïve little girl…Good luck Naraku it's all on you now.' _**

****

-♥

-♥-♥

-♥-♥-♥

"Thank you very much." He said as he stepped out of taxi car. He knew it was far…but oh my god! He was sure that the taxi man made those three last turns twice…he went on and on about his family. Maybe he shouldn't have told him his name…a fake name would have done just as good. After 4 or 5 hours of endless talk he finally brought him to the right place. "How much do I owe you?"

"Well Mr. Higurashi…I always like to be tipped for every one of my trips." He answered.

"Is…let's say, $50 good?" He asked.

"Oh that's so nice, but the last customer I had….he was such a great tipper. I mean $50 is great, but...my poor family." The taxi man sighed sadly.

Ryuichi Higurashi groaned "Here…how about a check of $300?"

The taxi man gasped "Oh Mr. Higurashi…that is so generous of you." He said as he slowly started taking it out of the old man's grasp. "Have a nice day…my family will be so pleased." And with that he sped off.

"People of today, no shame what so ever…in my day we at least had _some_ sort of value!" Ryuchi exclaimed as he turned around and stared at the Restaurant "Now to see my granddaughter." He smiled as he went on inside. Oh he couldn't wait to tell her the good news.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They sat in silence the whole time. The food had been served and they just finished eating. It wasn't that she was shy…she just didn't have anything to say that he would be interested in. He was just so calm…too calm even, he had this air of authority about him…thinking about this made Kagome's nervousness come back full force.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Naraku asked suddenly

"Y-Yes, just thinking that's all." Kagome stuttered.

"I see, well maybe we shou-…"

"Mr. Ketsumaki, I only agreed to meet you on the account of you telling me what this proposition is all about. If this is your idea of a joke, I would very much like to leave and I suggest you never bother me again." Kagome said abruptly.

"Now, now Kagome…I thought maybe some lunch was a good idea, but if you insist then I suppose we can discuss this." Naraku sighed. "The reason I know who you are Kagome, is because I know you're Grandfather Ryuichi Higurashi."

"You know my grandfather?" Kagome inquired curiously.

"Yes." Naraku paused. "We met on some occasions. You're grandfather is the one who founded the Sukiyami Resturant…am I correct?"

"That's right. But what does he have to do with any of this?"

"I'm getting to that. Patience is a virtue Kagome." Naraku advised.

"It's _Miss Higurashi_." Kagome hissed.

"I had the privilege of meeting with him some months ago, and I made an offer and to my disappointment…he refused. I was very, very unhappy."

"I can tell…"Kagome mumbled.

He either didn't hear her or just chose to ignore that comment. "The reason I brought you here is because…I'd like to offer you $1 million dollars."

Kagome eyes went wide. So wide that it seemed like her eyes were ready to pop out of the sockets. "1-1 m-million! What for!" Kagome cried out causing the people and its servers to look at her questioningly as she stood up astoundingly.

"Miss Higurashi, please sit down." Naraku ordered curtly.

Muttering apologizes she sat down feeling a blush of embarrassment creeping up "As I said…I want to give you $ 1 million dollars and all you have to do is hand the restaurant to me." Naraku explained.

"But…the restaurant doesn't belong to me! It belongs to my grandfather and I would ne-…"

"Ah, you say that now, but think it over. Tomorrow I want you to meet me here; I'll be waiting for your answer. Good day Miss Higurashi." Naraku bowed as he got up and walked away.

"W-What about the bill!" Kagome yelled as Naraku waved her off and walked on **_'I don't believe this…what kind of man is he! He could at least of paid!'_**

"M'am…your bill." The waiter said as he placed it on her table.

"T-Thank you." Kagome said tightly. As she took out her credit card and waited patiently.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That was just horrible. She couldn't believe he actually left and made _her_ pay for lunch. Now if he had asked nicely maybe just maybe she would have said yes. She was also pretty sure that she heard some snickers here and there as she left…damn those rich bastards. She would have gone home, but then she'd be bombarded with questions from Sango and Shippo so going to work suddenly seemed like a good idea.

"Kagome you're here!" Shouted Megumi as she saw her come through the doors.

"Hey Meg-Chan, how's it going?" Kagome questioned tiredly.

"Is something wrong?" Megumi asked worriedly.

"No…I'm just tired." Kagome replied.

"You should have gone home to get some rest. It is a good thing that you're here though."

"I'm not working today sorry." Kagome stated. "Not in the mood." She added as she went to sit over on a stool.

"Not in the mood to see your own Grandfather either?" A suspiciously familiar voice questioned.

She turned around, her eyes widening immensely "G-Grandpa? W-what are you doing here!" Kagome shouted as she rushed over to him.

"Here to see my little granddaughter of course." Ryuichi laughed whole-heartedly as he embraced her. "Ah Kagome I missed you. You're mother and brother send their love."

Tears began filling Kagome's eyes "Grandpa, it's so good to see you! I've missed you."

"Me too sweetheart, now let me take a look at how much you've grown." He said as she took a step back and twirled around.

"Kodak moment!" Yuri exclaimed as she took out her camera and to take a picture of the two.

"Yuri, I wasn't ready!" Kagome whined.

"That's alright, now Kagome we need to talk." Ryuichi said seriously.

"We'll leave you two alone." Sari said as she pushed them all back to work.

"What's up gramps?"

"Kagome, as you know I'm getting old. And I'm going to need somebody to run this place while I'm gone. I built this place with my own two hands…and since then it's been one of my prize possessions." Ryuichi began.

"I know that, you use to tell Souta and me the story all the time when we were little." Kagome said.

"Well it had taken a lot and I mean a lot of thinking and I've finally decided who it will be."

"And…who is it?" Kagome asked slowly.

Ryuichi Higurashi didn't answer he just smiled down at his granddaughter "Oh…my…god." Kagome uttered and before she knew it her world went black.

-♥

-♥-♥

-♥-♥-♥

His hair was mess and getting messier as her hands continue running through his silver locks. Her gloss coated lips were against his as she they shared a passionate kiss. His hands were upon her hips and they slowly began going under her shirt, she let out a squeal at the sudden coldness of his hands, but loved it anyways.

"Mr. Takahashi, you have a visitor." Kikyou announced through the intercom.

Pushing away from her he sighed "Alright, give me a minute."

"Aw Inu-pooh, do I really have to leave?" She asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes a bit, if there's was one thing he hated it was that fact that they never knew when to leave. She had long dark purple hair, big baby blue eyes and smooth creamy coloured skin. "Sorry babe, maybe next time."

"I don't want to leave. Just tell them to come back later." She pouted.

"Mariko, I got work to do. I'll see you some other time." Inuyasha replied as she got up from his lap and fixed herself up.

"Don't forget to call." She told him as she walked towards the door. "Excuse me." She said as she went pass Kagome.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked as she went inside and closed the door behind her.

"Oh somebody who wanted a job." Inuyasha answered nonchalantly as he walked over to her and embraced her tightly.

**_'Hmm he smells like perfume…women's perfume.'_** "Honey, why do you smell like perfume…and why is your hair a mess…and is that lip-gloss?" Kagome asked as she continued to examine him.

"Kags baby relax, Kikyou was spraying some perfume some time ago, my hair's a mess because I've got some much work to do and it's driving me nuts. By the way I'm not wearing lip-gloss…I had a jelly doughnut earlier." Inuyasha explained.

"But I don't smell any perfume in this room."

"Yea, she was really close to me." Inuyasha added.

"I see." Kagome replied not at all satisfied, but she wasn't going to push it "Anyways I got BIG news and I couldn't wait to tell you so I rushed all the way from work over here."

"What is it?"

"You are now looking at the future owner of…Sukiyami Restaurant!" Kagome cried out excitedly.

"W-What?"

"That's right; my grandpa came over from Kyoto and announced to me that I'll be running it soon! Oh Inuyasha, can you believe it! I'm so happy that I actually fainted when he told me!"

"Y-You fainted?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"I know! I was awake but then the next thing I knew I was on the floor." Kagome said to herself more than Inuyasha.

"Congratulation Kags…let's go out to celebrate!" Inuyasha insisted as he kissed her on the lips.

"That would be-Oh my god Inuyasha what happened!" Kagome shouted.

"Huh?"

"You're neck…its red and is that a hickey?"

"N-No! I thought you wouldn't notice, you see Miroku drag me on this stupid walk somewhere. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I sort of fell and got bitten by something. Vicious little creatures, but I'm alright." Inuyasha smiled.

"You should go see a doctor though, it could have been poisionous." Kagome suggested worriedly.

"Or…you could be my doctor." Inuyasha smirked suggestively.

Kagome blushed and punched him playfully on the arm "I can see you're fine."

"So…wanna go out tonight?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." Kagome smiled as she hugged Inuyasha contently **_'Yup…everything seems to be rolling out just perfectly.'_**

**There another chappy I hope you all enjoyed! **


	14. Betrayal

**Waiting for Love**

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (lol) sorry I just felt a sudden need to do that. Anyways back to more important matters like what's been going on. Well school has been a major drag...**

**waking up every morning, going to _that place_ to learn and what not…yea same old routine. My lack of motivation has also played part in this, but in the back of my mind (for real by the way) I knew I had to get this done. Until See-See brought it to my attention that we REALLY have to work on this so here I am ready to deliver what you've all been waiting for…or at least I hope you all have been, so basically 2 more chappies ladies and gents. That's right I will have a total of 15 chappies and then it's the end….**

**...HAHAHA JUST KIDING!! I've got another story lined up for you all to enjoy and yes I will be finishing off my sequel…once I think of something.**

**Now for the chappy. I think I've wasted most of your time…maybe I did, maybe I didn't…I'll let you; the readers be the judge of that. HA! I'm soo hyper, but alas ENJOY!! AND REVIEW!!**

**Chapter 13: Betrayal**

-♥

**-**♥-♥

-♥-♥-♥

She woke up feeling groggy, heavy and with a headache. Lifting herself up from the bed she looked around in pure confusion. It looked like her room…the colors were the same, her pictures were where they always were and this looked like her bed. Wearily she got up out of bed and took a step back…somebody had made an exact replica of her room! Kagome took several intakes of breath in an attempt to calm her raging nerves.

Maybe her unknown stalker kidnapped her or last night she had upset some Yakuza member and he planned to keep her boxed up forever! All of a sudden there was a knock at the door "Kago, are you up yet?"

'**_Oh my god, they even got someone who sounds like Sango!'_** Kagome didn't say a word as she looked around for a place to hide. "Kagome…I know you're awake, I can hear you walking around."

Kagome muttered curses under her breath as she hid behind the door "Come in…" She squeaked as a plan began to form in her mind. Once that door opened she'd push that Sango-sound-a-like and run out of there like there was no tomorrow. It seemed easy enough, and she was resourceful that is unless she's confronted with a sumo wrestler...then she's got a problem.

The door began to open slowly as a strand of dark brown hair could be seen. Kagome took a deep breath. She jumped out of her hiding spot and let out a loud battle cry. "You'll never get me!" She shouted as she ran at her and easily pushed her away until she tripped and fell onto the carpeted floor.

"Kagome, are you out of your bloody mind?!" Sango screeched as she held onto Kagome's legs.

"Get away from me you fake! I know your plan and it isn't going to work-…hey what are you doing? Get off of me!" Kagome ordered angrily, her eyes closed shut.

"Kagome Higurashi, calm down!" Sango commanded as she began shaking her, but no dice. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "Sorry…" She muttered apologetically as she raised her right hand and brought it down rapidly across her cheek making Kagome stop her squirming immediately.

"Y-You slapped me." Kagome uttered as she looked away, quite shocked.

"Well," Sango sighed. "You were acting like a maniac and I didn't have much of a choice."

"You slapped me."

"And I'll do it again unless you tell me what the hell you were trying to do." Sango told her firmly.

Kagome then turned her head and looked at Sango in pure confusion "Who…Who are you?"

"You got to be kidding me." Sango muttered as she took a deep breath. "Kagome…who do you think I am?"

"Well you look like a friend of mine and you sound like her too." Kagome answered in a dazed sort of voice.

"And…" Sango urged on.

"And that means...that you're just figment of my imagination." Kagome concluded.

Sango shook her head and stood up and replied sarcastically."No Kagome, you're wrong. I'm Mr. Potato Head."

Hearing this Kagome's eyes widened immensely and said "Really? Wow, because I was about say…"

"Kagome, were you _that_ drunk off your ass that you can't even tell you're best friend apart from a sack of potatoes?!" Sango complained.

"Oh, Sango it's you…I had the oddest dream just now." Kagome smiled lopsidedly.

Kagome didn't say anything else as Sango helped her up and carried her over to the couch in their living room. She swiftly dumped Kagome, but she bounced and fell back onto the floor "Ow." She grumbled as she began to giggle.

"You're a real mess you know that? _I_ could even pull myself back together after a night of heavy drinking." Sango scolded. "Once I get my hands on that boyfriend of yours… oh I'll let him have it."

"Are you saying I was drugged?" Kagome questioned.

Sango shrugged "I don't know. The bastard ran off before I could even ask him anything."

There was a long pause as she fell back onto the couch, laid the back of her hand on her forehead and let her right leg dangle from the edge of the couch. **_'Just what DID happen to me last night? And what the heck happened to Inuyasha?'_** Kagome had so many questions to ask, but it seemed like Sango was just as lost as she was. The only person who knew anything was Inuyasha. "Sango, help me up."

Sango shook her head and told her- "No way. You'll fall over the moment I'd let you go, you drunk." She then started putting on her shoes.

"H-Hey Sango, where are you going?" Kagome asked quickly.

Sango gave a look "Well missy, since you like to get wasted the night before you have to work!" –hint, hint- "I have to force myself to actually go to and pay those nuissances we call bills."

"But…But…_You_ always get drunk the day before work, and sometimes during work!" Kagome whined. "Don't judge me…"

"Ah yes. Well I am an experienced drinker unlike yourself…I can actually get off the couch without someone's aid…so therefore I can judge all I want, you damn drunkard."

Kagome sighed defeatedly. "Harsh words my friend, harsh words."

Sango simply waved her off and leaped out the door grinning from ear to ear. **_'Damn that Sango, I always have to be giving and giving. Now I'm going to be bored out of my mind.' _**Kagome sulked when her cell phone began to ring **_'Whoever's calling…you've got BAD timing.'_** She then picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels trying to ignore her now very annoying ring tone.

Once the ringing ceased a little smile crept onto her face, but it soon disappear once her home phone began to ring **_'Persistent little monkey…you can ring all you want I am NOT getting up.'_** She continued to ignore it until her left eye began to twitch irritatedly. "Argh, why must you condemn me to move?!" She shouted at the phone, which was really pathetic considering that they couldn't exactly hear what she was saying.

The ringing didn't cease and her migraine wasn't getting any smaller. **_'Stupid turkey...so much for will power.' _** Kagome glared angrily as she stomped towards the phone, picked it up and put it to her ear "What do you want?! It just wasn't enough calling my cell, but now you call my house phone too huh? What do you want? what do you want?!!"

There was a pause before a voice finally answered "Maybe I should call back later..." At the sound of his voice Kagome instantly went red with embarrassment as she hit the side of her head a couple of times, but then winced at the pain. Inuyasha probably thought she was some psycho or some deranged individual.

Taking a deep breath she said. "Hey Inuyasha, how are you?" She questioned squeakily trying to sound as normal as possible, but that seemed to have gone right down the drain the minute she heard Inuyasha's laughter on the other end. **_'Great Kago, now you've managed to sound like a bigger retard.'_** She now wondered why she even bothered to cover up her embarrassing outburst.

"I see you're feeling better." Inuyasha drawled out amusingly much to Kagome's chagrin and utter embarrassment. "Sango wouldn't happen to be there with you would she?" He asked almost nervously. Kagome raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but then remembered what Sango told her this morning.

Kagome giggled at the thought of Inuyasha being afraid of Sango, sure she was a tad bit violent, but she wasn't a monster from hell. "Don't worry Inuyasha, she went to work today." She reassured as she heard him let out a sigh of relief. **_'My god Inuyasha, are you a man or aren't you?!' _**Inuyasha remembered the look of promising painfulness that night he brought Kagome home. Who knew Sango would have stayed up until 3:45am for her roommate to come back.

He thought it was an easy in and out mission, but found that it was the total opposite when he saw Sango on the way out. He could almost feel her anger flowing out in waves. He wondered how Miroku manages with her violent tendency. But then again…Miroku was an odd one and had strange taste in women; nonetheless as long as Sango wasn't around and by some strange twist of faith they didn't cross pass each other he should be safe. "Um, I'm not worried or anything….hungry?" He asked casually trying to change the subject.

Kagome was about to respond when suddenly she heard a faint beeping sound indicating she had another line "Inuyasha, hold on…I've got another call on the line." After he said he'd wait she quickly pressed the flash button "Hello, Kagome Higurashi speaking." There was no one on the other line for a while, until she heard a faint chuckle. Kagome narrowed her eyes for that chuckled seemed distantly familiar to her.

"Good morning Kagome, I hope you're doing well," He said, "Am I interrupting you?"

"Mr. Ketsumaki, I would prefer it you didn't address me as if we were friends." Kagome hissed. "How did you get my number? I don't recall giving it to you." She questioned. She really didn't want to deal with him right now; she was confused, hungry and talking to him was only making her day worse. God, she wished she had caller id on this phone.

Naraku ignored her question as usual and proceed with business "Kagome, we still haven't discussed our agreement. I was hoping you'd meet me for some brunch around say 40 minutes from now." He suggested. Kagome was fuming. First he called her out of the blue, calls her by her first name casually like they've known each other for sometime, ignores her questions and **then** wants to her to go to brunch?! This guy was just unbelievable. Kagome was about to answer 'no' when he suddenly piped up again "I wouldn't refuse meeting me if I was you, because the content of our discussion isn't just about my offer, but about your current relationship…I believe you might just find this rather interesting." He told her chuckling. Just how was he doing that?! Did he have some people spying on her 24/7 or something? Kagome couldn't think anymore, this was all so confusing even for her.

She was silent for a bit before questioning him "Mr. Ketsumaki, are you stalking me?" She heard him laugh loudly as if she had just told him the funniest joke in the world. She waited until he finally stopped laughing. "Ah Kagome, you really do amusing me. But no I am not stalking you…in fact call it a friend's concern for another friend hmmm." He told her swiftly. Kagome didn't buy it one bit, but what could he possibly know about Inuyasha? Something in the back of her mind told her not accept…yet on the other hand something told her that whatever it was, it was pretty important. Moments later she hung up on him and went back to her conversation with Inuyasha.

"Hey Kags, you still there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, I'm still here…what did you say?" She questioned as scratched her head. "You want to go out for lunch? I know this great place and you'll love the food." He repeated as he awaited her reply. Kagome bit her lip and mentally apologized to him "Sorry Inuyasha, I'm not feeling all that great." She lied hoping he wouldn't find it a little suspicious.

"No problem, I'll drop by later alright?"

"Sure…See you later." And with that, she hung up and sighed heavily. **_'Sorry Inuyasha, but I just have to know what Naraku knows.'_** She just hoped that whatever it is, it wouldn't jeopardize their relationship…too bad all of Kagome's fears might just come true.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

She sat there in front of him fidgeting non-stop for a while now. After her talk with Inuyasha she took a shower. A long one at that, got dressed casually yet with a professional edge to it and walked…well more like speed walked out the door. Naraku wanted to meet back at the restaurant they went to the first time and once she arrived she saw him leaning up against his black Mercedes,

wearing a black business suit and black shades. His pale features stood out immensely, but he still got checked out by passing pedestrians. Walking up to him he held up his arm and walked on inside.

Here they were looking through the menu or at least he was, while she, as gross as this may seem was practically sweating. Her nervousness, her anticipation was going haywire and he just sat there…flipping through pages in a painfully slow manner. Kagome then began tapping her foot repeatedly as if trying to get his attention, but still nothing. Shifting in her seat and playing with her utensils weren't working either. This guy just wasn't annoyed…that's why so many had fallen under his command. This guy was like the master of non-disturbances and total control.

She glared at him silently as she cleared her throat a few times, she saw him twitch a bit as she smiled happily. Then she began coughing and that's when he finally looked up at her. "Are you alright Kagome? Do you need some water or perhaps you're hungry." Kagome's left eye started to twitched. As he _didn't_ know she was trying to get his attention. "No I'm fine," She answered briskly. "Could we just move on to business?" She demanded, already regretting coming. He then set his menu down, brought his hands together and folded them neatly. "I see you're not in the mood for a free meal." He stated. **_'As if... That's what I was expecting last time…cheap bastard.' _**Kagome was still mad about that incident, but right now she had more important matters to attend to.

"Mr. Ketsumaki…"

"Naraku." He corrected, pleased when she took a deep breath and racked her fingers on the table cloth as she attempt to keep her cool. He didn't know why, but it was just amusing to innerve her. "Alright…Naraku, what do you know about Inuyasha?" She asked trying not to seem too eager.

Naraku lifted up his hand let out a smirk "Before I give you what you want…why don't we discuss what I want first." He suggested smoothly. "Isn't it usually ladies first…I am your guest after all." She said in a sugar sweet voice. Naraku simply leaned back and gave her _the look_ that made Kagome's hopefulness vanish instantly. "My offer Kagome would make you unbelievably rich. You wouldn't have to worry about protection and we could split the profits say…50/50. We could have your restaurant re-modeled to whatever you satisfies you…I'll be paying and when you or your employees want the day off, I'll have a complete staff come in and replace them all."

"Naraku though you're offer seems pretty…well unbelievably generous. I still don't know. I'm still wondering how you could have known that my grandfather was going to hand over the restaurant to me. I like to have my private affairs kept private and I don't especially like having you prying into my life unannounced. We don't know each other and I still question your motives. I would like to have more time if you please; I'm still getting use to the sudden news." Kagome explained.

"Why of course, I understand." Naraku nodded. Kagome sighed in relief. She almost though he wouldn't blow up or something. She didn't want to admit it, but he scared her and Kagome never liked to be intimidated by anyone. "So…" She began, "could we discuss what I want now?"

"Certainly, though I must warn you the countenance of this file may shock you. As I said…from a future business partner and friend I'm merely watching out for your well being." He said as he handed her an enveloped. This was it. The moment she'd been waiting for. In the envelope lies a secret, a piece of information that could change everything forever. Or at least that's what it felt like. Ripping open the seal she emptied out its continence and gasped. Looking up at him she stuttered. "T-the pictures…their blank!" Kagome exclaimed.

There was pause between them as Naraku shifted a bit and sighed "…Kagome," He said as she looked at him waiting for him to continue "Turn them over." He added as he sweat dropped. Kagome then felt her whole face turn red with embarrassment. "Oh." She mumbled quietly. Taking a breath she closed her eyes and then looked at the pictures before her and let me tell you…they weren't embarrassing baby pictures of him.

One after the other. There were blonds, brunettes, red heads, black haired, purple haired women and the list went on. Each of them surrounded or in the arms of one man…Inuyasha Takahashi. Some were taken in the park, others at the movies, restaurants and even in bed! Kagome couldn't believe her eyes and seeing each and every picture she felt her heart break little by little. Finally having enough she pushed the pictures away and looked at Naraku in the eyes angrily; full of disappointment and utter hurt.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She was lost. Completely lost and wasn't sure what exactly to say. "W-Why? Why are you showing me this?" She asked softly.

"So you know, what exactly the kind of man you're seeing." He replied. "He isn't what you think he is Kagome…I'm sorry to tell you, but all these pictures they're real. None of them are fake I can assure you of that."

"I don't believe you. Inuyasha isn't cheating on me…they're probably past girlfriends. He has dated other women before me!" Kagome cried out. She could feel her throat closing up as tears were rushing down her face. Naraku then looked at her seriously and said "You're wrong….not past but…present girlfriends."

Once those words left his mouth Kagome's heart immediately shattered. "W-What?" She croaked.

"They're all like you Kagome; they all think he's so wonderful. The ideal boyfriend you could say, all each of them thinking that there the only ones in his life. But you see? They're not. But you see you're case is a little different…have you _ever _wondered _why _he was dating you?"

Kagome shook her head. She couldn't say anything as she let it all slowly sink in. "Yes, for obvious reasons you are beautiful, but that's not all. Just like me he's a business man Kagome…and just like me, he wants more."

"I don't want to he-…" Kagome began as she stood up from the table.

"He wants your restaurant Kagome. He wants the money, the power, the respect and of course…a lovely little trophy would be a bonus. You see you've been deceived and I'm here to help you before you to sink any further."

"I appreciate your concern Naraku, but I-I just really have to go." Kagome told him as she turned to leave, but suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. **_'No…this isn't real. Inuyasha, no.'_** Right there walking into the restaurant was none other but Inuyasha, but what was really hearty breaking was the raven haired girl with the ruby red eyes wrapped around his arm who had just received a chaste kiss on the cheek, and were now laughing happily together as if they were the ideal couple.

'_**Oh Inuyasha…why…**_

Well there you go everybody!!! Thank god I finally updated, I hope you're all happy and hope you all enjoyed this chappy. I worked pretty hard on it and had some help from my buddy See-See!!

Well until next time everyone and don't forget to review!!

Later Days

Lil message from yours truly See-See: hehe..erm sorry everybody that this chappy-tar took forever...mostly cause Mels wouldn't get off her ass to write anything and because i took forever to fix up her chappy for her soo blaaaah to that:)

1...2...3...HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY MELS.

and thats all the messages for tooday people...

Sayonara and Gackt is effin' sexy: i heart him...yes, he's a sexy beast..:D now...thats all for today

Sayonara:)


	15. When It All Falls Apart

**Waiting for Love**

**Hey everybody!! Well first off let me say that I'm happy…no, not just happy…OVERJOYED, that everyone has been enjoying my story and your reviews have meant a lot to me. (Damn I sound like I'm dying or something) But alas this will be the only chapter I will be going to deliver to you all for the Holidays. Why you may ask? For those who are just a wee bit curious…Well I'm going to Acapulco Mexico to spend the holidays with family and won't be back until January 10th.**

**I hope you all will enjoy this chapter, so until next time people Happy Holidays and Happy New years!!! **

**Chapter 14: When it all falls apart**

She sat there in pure darkness, her face pale and streaked with tears, her eyes puffy and red yet she still managed to make a few tears fall from her beautiful blue eyes, which were dull and expressed nothing, but pure misery. It's been two weeks since that awful scene at the restaurant, two weeks since he broke her heart, two weeks since she last saw his face, two weeks since he last came by begging to see her and yet it's also beeb two weeks since his last phone call.

She had refused to go out, knowing that he'd be there waiting for her. She'd known that he'd been camping out her apartment building and every night he would say. **"I'm not giving up on us Kagome; I won't leave until I see you again.' **And every night when he'd say that she'd break down and cry….because deep down she wanted to see him again, she wanted him to hold her and tell her it was all a lie and to kiss all her fears away, but she knew it wasn't and that she'd just have to accept it. Eventually he'd stop camping out because Sango had threatened to file a restraining order against him making it impossible for him to get near her then. So defeated he went away, but he still sent her gifts as an attempt for forgiveness.

She hadn't gone to work and Sango hadn't pushed her to either, already knowing what had happened. If it wasn't for her promise to Kagome as to _not_ physically harm Inuyasha in any way possible she would have already sent him with a couple of injuries here and there, but restrained herself…luckily she didn't mention she could hurt him mentally. She sat on her bed wrapped up in her light blue bed sheet, watching _She's All That_, while eating chocolates.

"**I made that bet before I knew you Laney…before I really knew you." **Freddy Prince Junior said sincerely. Kagome glared and threw the whole box of _Pot Of Gold Chocolates_ at the TV screen angrily. "YOU LIAR!! You're so full of shit!" She shouted at him bitterly, at one point in time this use to be one of her favorite movies, but now…she hated it _with a passion_

The door to her room creaked open as the sympathetic face of her roommate Sango appeared. She sighed as she watched her best friend beat herself up like this. "Kags, honey you _really_ have to stop doing this to yourself. You've been watching this movie for 8 days now, going over the same scene and always throwing whatever object you have in your hands. They can't hear you, you know that right?"

Kagome ignored her comment and said bitterly. "Love sucks. It really truly does. When they say it's a beautiful and warm feeling…whoever came up with that lied. It's a bunch of horse shit!" Sango shook her head at her statement and walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"There was a time I would have agreed with you," She began as Kagome shot her a curious look, "but you know…you didn't think like this 2 weeks ago."

"That was the _old Kagome_, she was stupid and naive. While the new Kagome knows that there's no such thing as a happy ending." She spat. "I actually believed him you know…I thought maybe; just maybe he _actually _cared about me. That I was really special and that…and that…" She didn't finish her sentence, when she felt her throat close up and a familiar wetness escaped her eyes, streaming down her cheeks once more.

Sango hugged her closely and rubbed her back. "It's going to be alright Kagome…you'll see." She reassured, but Kagome kept on crying wondering if everything really _would_ be okay. **_'…Why did you break my heart like this Inuyasha? Why?' _**She continued to sob until she just couldn't anymore.

-♥

-♥-♥

-♥-♥-♥

He sat there with papers on his desk; his assistant's voice was droning on as he looked out the window into the deep blue sky. The birds each had a partner to fly with, to love to care for. There was a time Inuyasha had someone like that too. He missed her…he wanted to see her, he wanted to see that beautiful smile of hers. He missed the way she'd pout when he teased her or the way she'd blush when he complimented her. He missed the lunches she'd prepared for him when he hadn't wanted to eat out. He missed everything about her. He wondered if she still thought of him like he did her. Everyday he'd send her things, write e-mails, but never once did he receive a reply.

"Takahashi, are you listening?" Kikyou's shrill voice snapped irritably as she slammed her hand on the desk. Inuyasha simply gave her a wave of his hand and continued to look out his window. "With all do respect sir, but get it together! It isn't like this is the first time you've dump a girl. I really don't understand why you're making a big deal out of it."

"She broke up with me." Inuyasha muttered in a low tone.

Kikyou gasped. "Well that's a first. I actually liked that Higurashi girl too…that's what you get for scheming!" She scolded.

Inuyasha paid no heed to her, but she was right. If he hadn't played her maybe…maybe they'd still be together. But he was young; at the age of 21 he wasn't exactly looking for a _serious relationship_…right? If not…then why did it hurt when he saw Kagome's expression that day? He's broken up with girls and each and every one of them gave him the same look, but why was Kagome affecting him so much?

"Because you feel guilty!" Kikyou burst out as Inuyasha shot her a confused look. "If you haven't noticed, you've been talking out loud…I just thought my opinion might solve the puzzle to your endless questions."

"Thanks." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "So what's next to send…I think I've done it all, chocolates, flowers, balloons, teddy bears, cards, tickets to movies, plays and other outings, an all paid for-day at the spa, diamonds…" He listed off.

Kikyou sighed and nodded as she went over the list. "Yes, yes and yes you've sent everything a girl could ever dream of, but Kagome seems different. She doesn't seem like the type of girl to gush and faint over such fickle things." Kikyou told him.

"What makes you say that? Did you date her or something?" Inuyasha questioned suspiciously as a vain appeared on Kikyou's head.

"I'm _straight._ And she broke up with _you_, I think that's proof enough that she's different!" She snapped.

Kikyou continued to mutter profanities under her breath as Inuyasha started to go down memory lane. He remembered what happened that day and only wished he could take it back, but sadly fate would not permit it.

_**FLASH BACK (2 weeks ago)**_

He sat there in his seat comfortably; here he was in front of a beautiful raven haired and ruby eyed young woman. He smiled at her as she blushed and ducked her head a bit while looking at her menu. Ah, girls were so alike. One look and they light up like the 4th of July. Originally he was going to bring Kagome here, but since she wasn't feeling well it just wasn't right to cancel his reservations. Suddenly she spoke up timidly. "Um, Takahashi-San are you ready to order yet?"

Inuyasha shook his head as he skimmed through the menu, maybe when they were done he'd take her to watch the sun set or maybe take her to a little club near by and then a nice trip to one of their apartments…yes seemed like a plan tonight. "I think I'll get the steak, what about you Kagura?" He questioned smoothly.

Kagura blushed once more before answering, she couldn't believe how easy he was falling for her act, this was just too good to be true and here she thought she had to practically seduce him. But here he was after one little shy smile and wave at that café, he came running and of course asked her out on the spot. Now all she had to wait was for Naraku to come along and the ultimate betrayal would ensue making them one step closer to their goal.

Once they gave their orders to the waiter, they were about to engage themselves into a small conversation when suddenly...

"I-Inuyasha?" A shocked yet familiar voice uttered as they both looked up. And that's when everything went down the drain. There standing before them was Kagome, staring down at them with mixed emotions gleaming in her eyes.

Inuyasha was…speechless. The expression on his face was nothing, but pure astonishment. Gulping he immediately pulled on a cool façade while thinking up what exactly he could tell her so that she didn't blow up. "Kags baby, um…what are you doing here?" he asked casually as he leaned back as he waited for her answer.

"What am I-…? What are you doing here? Oh and who's this? You're new toy…she looks decent enough." Kagome said briskly as she glared down at him. Inuyasha sighed; this was _not_ going to be easy.

"Baby, relax she's just an old…friend of mine that I met in a café. No need to get jealous, but it does turn me on." He grinned at Kagome's flushed face, but what he thought was a face of embarrassment was actually one of anger.

Inuyasha started to lean away from her, but when he thought she was about to lash out at him she surprised him by doing something else…she cried. "Why are you lying to me?" She asked me slowly. Inuyasha shot her a confused look and was about to say something when she cut him off. "How could you cheat on me Inuyasha? Why did you betray me? Was this all just some game to you? And now you're bored so you've already decided to replace me, huh?" She laughed bitterly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "But, I do applaud you at how quickly you seem to get over breaking my heart and finding you're way into somebody elses."

Inuyasha was at a loss of words. This _really_ wasn't going well. He just had to lie his way out of this and if he was lucky his evening with Kagura will still be fulfilled. "Kagome, where did you get such a ridiculous idea like that? I'm not cheating on you; this is just a meeting between old friends." He lied.

"But Takahashi-San, I thought this was a date." Kagura pouted as Inuyasha sweat dropped.

'**_Couldn't have stayed quiet…could you?!'_** Inuyasha laughed nervously. "Don't mind her, did I mention she was a bit…challenged." He said as Kagura gasped and shot him a dirty look. Kagome shook her head and looked at him with tears threatening to fall.

"You don't have to pretend, I know about _them_ Inuyasha. It just hurts more that you keep lying to me even though you know that you've been caught red handed " She told him flatly as she tossed the pictures at him.

He picked one up and his eyes widened. "W-Where did you get this?" He asked, but Kagome didn't answer as she took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter…it doesn't changes anything. How long has this been going on?" She questioned.

"Where did you get this Kagome?" He demanded a little more forcefully making her wince at his tone, but chose not to be intimidated.

"How…long Inuyasha." She repeated as he took a deep breath and answered.

"Four months..."

Kagome took a staggered breath as she tried to remain calm. Picking up his glass of wine she looked at and stirred it around and before anybody could react she threw it in Inuyasha's face making him stand up abruptly and gasp, quickly turning to Kagura she said. "You make me sick. I hope you both enjoy your evening. " Kagome spat as she turned away and quickly fled the scene.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome ran from them…from him. This wasn't how it was suppose to be! How the hell did it get this out of hand in only 10 minutes?! Inuyasha was about to run after her when suddenly he didn't want to see came to him. "Well, well, well…isn't this a coincidence? My arch rival at the same restaurant as I. oh and what's this….Takahashi you seem a little wet." Naraku chuckled.

"Ketsumaki, what the hell do you want? If you're here to mock me do it another time I have more important things to take care of." Inuyasha growled as he walked pass him.

"Ah yes, your lovely girlfriend seemed pretty distressed or should I say _ex-girlfriend_? I guess some secrets aren't made to be hidden forever." Naraku grinned as Inuyasha faced him.

"What did you do Naraku? How do you know Kagome?!"

"Me? Why I didn't do anything, but I probably did mention something about those girls. It may have slipped when I called her. That would explain that hurtful face. The poor child..." He feigned sympathy. " ...yet it would seem that I'm a step closer now."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha demanded suspiciously.

"I mean, my dear boy that my company is now going to be number one instead of you…especially with Kagome's restaurant. But wait! Wasn't that _your_ plan?" He laughed as Kagura walked into his arms.

"You set me up! You bastard, I should-…" Inuyasha hissed.

"You set yourself up with all those games you played; I was merely trying to save a soul. Now you have nothing while I…have _everything_." Naraku explained. "Well I'll take my leave now thanks for your help Inuyasha, couldn't have done it without you. Oh and if you want to say one last goodbye to your ex…I suggest you get a move on Ta-ta!" And with that they left smirking at a job well done.

Ignoring his comment Inuyasha dashed outside just as the waiter came back with his order.

He ran down the streets like a mad man looking in all directions hoping to find her walking. Nothing…nothing! Not one trace of her. But then at the end of the corner stood her sulking figure as she wiped a bit of tears from her face. **_'I can make it! I can still have a chance!'_** just when she was about to cross the street he pulled her away and towards a near by secluded place, while ignoring her pleas to be released.

Once they were alone he grabbed her by the shoulders as an attempt to keep her in place and looked at her with fierce amber eyes.

Never had Kagome seen so many emotions swirling inside his eyes. "Inuyasha, please I really can't right now." Kagome murmured as she tried to take a step back, but he kept her in the same spot.

"Kagome, hear me out…I can explain!" He exclaimed. If only he could believe his own statement. "I was set up, I swear I never wanted to hurt you, Naraku is a liar, he's my rival and he's using you!"

Kagome turned away from him. How could he say that to her? She had proof! If anything, Naraku in a way had helped her. "I think everybody is using somebody, hearing that my boyfriend is cheating on me isn't something I like to hear from a stranger, but I know I wouldn't have believe if I'd heard it from you."

"Kagome…I know this looks really bad, but I swear she was the last one. It's a guy thing-you understand? I wasn't ready to be tied down and I wanted a little fun before I fully committed myself." Inuyasha explained to her.

"Then why me? Did you think I was easy, was I just another one those girls you could play around with…was I just a game to you then?! My God, Inuyasha I get it you weren't ready, but I was! I thought I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you…and I guess you didn't feel the same way. I guess I just wasn't good enough…this relationship wasn't good enough because you still went behind my back and cheated. Please Inuyasha just le me go." Kagome begged.

But Inuyasha didn't let her go he only held on tighter if possible. He knew that Kagome wasn't convinced and he wasn't sure what he could say for her to believe him. "Kagome, I-…I-…"

"No Inuyasha, it's over…I don't want a liar or a cheater as a boyfriend." Kagome stated. "Now you don't have to worry about commitment and you can be a bachelor for the rest of your life." When those words left her mouth Inuyasha felt numb all over. He wanted to say something..._anything _to make her stay with him, but nothing came out as she moved away from him and walked pass him as if he was just a shadow in her way. **_'Good bye Inuyasha…I hope you're happy with your decision.'_**

**End of Flash back**

He felt like a knife pierced him whenever he thought of that day. The pain never seemed to dull away and he knew that his only remedy was to get Kagome back…but the questions was how. **_'I'll find a way…I know I will.'_**

Xoxoxox

She sat there on a stool near their mini bar in her work uniform. She shouldn't be here, it didn't feel the same, but she knew that Sango wouldn't be able to pay the bills by herself. Everybody was worried about her and suggested she go home, but when she was home she was even more depressed. Maybe work could make her forget all her troubles. Suddenly in the mist of all the chattering she heard a song being played. Closing her eyes she began to listen.

Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love

She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way

That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love

Pretty girl, pretty girl

Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get 'em out of your head

It's the way  
That he makes you cry  
It's the way  
That he's in your mind  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love

Kagome continued to listen to the song as it neared the end. She bit her lower lip to stop it from quivering and she then placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs as she felt herself shake all over. God why was he affecting her so much? Of course she cared for him…loved him even, but _she _ended it, _she_ made the decision and _she's_ the one crying like _she_ was the one who got dumped! **_'I'm suppose to be moving on, come on Kagome where's your spirit?!'_** "Gone, it's all gone." She mumbled to herself.

Not too far away her friends all looked over at her sympathetically, wishing they knew how to help their friend. "Damn it! I swear we should have totalled his car or spray painted his house or something. Look at what he's done to Kagome!" Megumi exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement when Sango piped in and said. "Hey I wanted to do something he'd never forget too, but Kagome doesn't want any harm to him."

"Kagome's too much of a lady to bust his balls, but I'm not." Leiko scoffed and she imagined all the horrors she could inflict on the poor Hanyou as an evil grin made its way upon her face making everyone sweat drop and take a step away.

"Riiight, guys what are we gonna about Kagome, she's miserable and can hardly crack a smile. Not even a fake one!" Sari shouted.

"We can't do anything. This is Kagome's problem and whatever we do won't cheer her up." Yuri told them as they all sighed knowing that she was right. "We could only give her our support and be there for her."

"That and make sure that bastard doesn't come near her." Leiko muttered. "Hey Sango, what about that boyfriend of yours…are you still seeing him?" she asked as they all awaited her answer.

Sango instantly looked guilty. "Well yes and no…but I think he knows I'm avoiding him. Kags doesn't want me to stop seeing him just because she and Inuyasha aren't together. So I told him we should take a break for a while." Sango explained. "How'd he take it?" Megumi asked, but she already knew the answer as Sango's frown deepened.

"Sorry to hear that San-Chan, but you shouldn't stop seeing him because of what happened." Yuri advised. "Kagome understands and we won't think badly of you."

"Nah, I think it's for the best…things were moving a little too fast if you know what I mean." Sango said as she turned a bit red making everyone giggle knowing full well what she meant.

"Oh, Sango's been doing naughty things." Sari smirked as Sango's blush deepened and their giggles increased.

Suddenly it went quiet as they all turned to Megumi who had a shocked and anger filled expression on her face. "Meg, what's wro-…"But was cut off as Leiko walked pass them and towards the person who just walked in.

"Get out." She hissed dangerously at him, but he made no move to leave. Instead he surveyed around looking for her, Miroku had told him that Kagome was going to work today and unfortunately he was still was moping around at his place. He knew that Sango wasn't seeing him because of this and he knew that Miroku blamed him even though he said he didn't.

"Where is she woman? I don't want to talk to you."

"Well at least we got one thing straight," She grinned as she brought her fist up and across Inuyasha's jaw making him topple over, by that time _everyone_ was watching.

"Damn Leiko, no hurting the ex. remember?!!" Sari yelled.

"He had it coming and I never said I wouldn't hit him." Leiko growled as she towered over him. "Are you ready to leave now?" Inuyasha didn't respond as he pulled himself up and wiped away the blood from the corner of his mouth. Why were women so damn violent now-a-days?

"I want to see Kagome." He said in a firm tone.

"That's not happening buddy, and if I have to I _will_ punch you again." Leiko warned him, but he still didn't leave. **_'Persistent asshole.' _**Leiko was about to yell something to him when she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around she came face to face with Kagome.

"Leiko, what are you doing? I told you I don't want anybody hurting him…this is our problem I don't want to drag you guys into this." Kagome told her gently as she tried to make her understand. Unfortunately, that concept didn't appear to Leiko.

"So you want me to let him do what he wants? You want him to use you again is that it?! Well I'm sorry Kagome, but I don't know if you've notice, but I don't exactly listen to what other people tell me to do….but if you want to see him that badly then go right ahead!" Leiko burst out angrily.

Kagome stared Leiko straight in the eyes. She was right...Leiko was right. Why should Kagome have to shut herself off from the world because he broke her heart? Why did she have to spend the last two weeks crying her eyes out because he broke her heart? All because he wanted to do what he wanted...all because he was using her. Kagome wasn't going to let it happen again...

She smiled a small smile and gave Leiko a hug. "Thanks for standing up for me sweetie. And thanks for looking out for me, but I think..I just need to do this." She whispered.

Leiko hugged Kagome back. "You know I'll never understand you Kags. I just hope you make the right decision. Don't let him try and give you excuses or say things that he doesn't mean." She smiled. She gave Kagome a peck on the cheek.

"Okay everybody let's get back to work! Nothing to see here!" She shouted as she began to clear the crowd that had formed. The girls sat at the bar and pretended not to watch.

"Kagome, I-..." Kagome raised her hand instructing that she didn't want to hear any excuse this time.

"Miroku can you please give us a few minutes." She asked politely.

"Sure...I'll just be over there." He pointed at the bar that the girls were sitting at and sat beside Sango.

"I've come to the conclusion that I actually want to thank you." Kagome stated slowly. "For two reasons..."

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked confused.

She looked back at her friends and Miroku and found them all looking at her and Inuyasha expectedly with eyes as big as saucers. When they noticed she was looking at them they quickly spun around and pretended to busy themselves with not so innocent conversation with one another.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him to the Employees only room.

"I want to thank you. I want to thank you for opening my eyes to the person that you really are." She took a shaky breath. "To showing me that you are really a liar, a cheat and a user."

Inuyasha was about to speak when Kagome shook her head and said sadly. "Let me finish. You need to hear this and I need to say it."

Inuyasha bowed his head not wanting to see her face when she said these hurtful words or see that same hurt in her eyes he had seen 2 weeks ago.

"Thank you for showing me that all you have in your heart is the love of yourself. You don't care about anyone else but yourself and your needs."

"That's not true! I love you! How can you say I don't care about anyone? I care about you the most!" Inuyasha snapped his head up and questioned her.

"Is that what you like to call it on your part? Love! When someone is in love with another person they don't sneak around their backs with other woman! They don't lie to them! And they don't use them for some stupid fuckin' money scheme! If that's what you think love is then I'm beginning to wonder what hate is!" She shouted. Kagome was hoping to have a calm, civilized conversation with Inuyasha but he just seemed to bring the worst in her. She could see the hurt shinning in Inuyasha's eyes, but there was no way she was backing down now.

Inuyasha flinched at her words, but it seemed that he wasn't backing down either. "Kagome please...I made that plan before I actually got to know you and-..." Kagome began to laugh.

"Are you kidding me?" Kagome laughed. "So...you just decided to randomly choose some unfortunate girl; which sadly happened to me. Pretend to say all these sweet things to me, send me nice things and pretend you loved me just so I would hand over the restaurant?" She smiled mockingly. "Aw...and now you're plan is ruined." She put a hand to her mouth as she let out a pitiful gasp. "That's so sad."

"Maybe you can find another girl and restaurant to scheme and invest in? It'd make up for everything you lost this month don't you think Inuyasha?" Kagome tilted her head to the side innocently. She was trying her best not to cry. She was taking all the anger and hurt she felt toward Inuyasha at the moment. She wanted to hurt him the same way he hurt her.

Inuyasha was slowly losing. He wasn't going to win this one...to win Kagome. Every word coming out of her mouth was true and it sounded even worse when he heard it coming from her out loud. The only the thing that wasn't true in Kagome's words was his love. He DID love her. Somehow along the way she _made_ him love her. And he wanted to hold onto that love as a little piece of her that he still had.

"I did love you...no, I do love you. I wish you'd just see it." Inuyasha confessed honestly. At the moment all he wanted was Kagome, but with the web of lies he'd managed to concoct and the giant mess that decided to make itself known...he just hoped that things would turn out to be in his favour one last time...

"I wish I could see it too, but it's pretty difficult to see something that isn't real."

"Kags...please stop and just-..."

"No you stop. I don't want to hear it because every word that comes out of your mouth is probably a lie."

"It's not!" Inuyasha protested, trying to grasp the last little bit of hope he thought he had left.

"How is it not? How do you expect me to believe you?" Kagome asked tiredly.

Inuyasha grabbed her face in his hands and crushed his lips to hers. He only broke away when he felt a wetness touch his cheeks. He broke the kiss and realized it was Kagome's tears. "Kagome?" He tried to wipe away her tears as she stared at the floor.

"Just go Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.

"What?"

"Go!" She said louder for him to hear.

"Kagome I love you..."

"Stop it! Get the hell out of hear! Go!" She screeched. She walked over to the door and swung it open, indicating he should take his leave. "Please Inuyasha would you just go?" She asked more quietly.

Inuyasha tried to look Kagome in the eyes but she looked away, avoiding his gaze. He said nothing as he walked toward the door. He ignored the looks of her friends and of Miroku-who could tell he needed to be alone-as he walked out and saw them huddled together near the door. He left the restaurant and started up his car, not sure of where he was going or what he was going to do...He just needed some time to think and sort things out.

Back inside, Kagome slammed the door shut. She sank down the wall and let the tears fall freely now that Inuyasha was gone.

"You're making it really hard to hate you..." Kagome whispered to herself.

One minute she felt as if she had everything and then the next it felt as if her world was crumbling down...

...It was all falling apart

x

o

x

_Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed this chappie;) Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year too!_

_Much Love_

_:: Hoshi.no.Aoi. ::_


	16. Tears Don't Fall

**Waiting for Love**

**HIIIIIIIII everybody!!! Sorry for the long-not-me updating faze. Well I'm not going to bore you with my petty excuses, frankly I just didn't feel like writing this chapter right away and well I didn't know what to write (sweat drops) But alas I am ready to deliver and I hope you will all enjoy!!**

**Peace out Reviewers and Reviewettes! (Peace sign) **

**Chapter 15: Tears don't fall**

She sat behind her desk rummaging through papers; her long raven hair was pulled into an awkward bun as two strands of hair framed her face. Her white shirt was wrinkled and her buttons unfastened, her black knee-length skirt had ridden up and yet she made no attempt to fix it. Just where was that document?! She had gotten up so early, came in and had spent the whole morning looking for that single sheet…she didn't even have breakfast for goodness sake!

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door and looked up. "What do you want?!" She asked briskly as she glared at the man before her, yet he paid no heed to her glare and walked inside her office casually.

"You know if I wasn't in a serious and committed relationship, I would have thought that you were trying to seduce me." He grinned playfully at her as she sulked in her seat.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. She couldn't afford to get distracted at a time like this. That document needed to be found and presented to her grandfather immediately. But it wasn't her fault she couldn't find it; the old man just didn't seem to remember where he put it and decides to tell her about…a week before she's supposed to publicly announce to the world that Kagome Higurashi was now the proud owner of the Sukiyami Restaurant. Needless to say she wasn't in the friendliest of moods and he being here wasn't making it any better.

"Kouga, as much as I love seeing you…right now is not the best time." She explained delicately.

Kouga just stared at her and sighed at her response. "Kags, it's just a sheet of paper and your friends are worried about you and-…" He began.

"Ayame won't sleep with you because she's too worried about me huh?" Kagome smirked as she saw Kouga fidgeting for the right thing to say.

"No." He retorted shakily. "This has nothing to do with Ayame not wanting to sleep with me because you're too stubborn to take a break once in a while and are neglecting you're friends." He then slapped himself mentally for blurting all that out. "What I meant was…"

"I get it Kouga, and I swear I'll relax once I find that document." She told him tiredly. "Now if you don't mind…" She began, hinting that it was time for him to leave. Without further adieu he stood up and walked out, but not before giving her one last glance and then he was out the door.

She slouched further more into her seat and looked out her wide window. Maybe she _had _been working too hard, but when she was working she didn't have time to think and her thoughts would always wonder over to _him._ It had been 6 long months since the break up and she was still recovering, although she would tell the others she had put it behind her, but truthfully she was just fooling herself.

She didn't want them to think of her as weak and pathetic, for getting herself strung up with a man like him. Her trust for people, especially men had gone down to a low point. She was afraid of getting hurt, she was afraid of betrayal and the lies people would weave around her, but most of all she was afraid of him…she felt self-conscious to go out. She didn't want to see him let alone with another girl and silently seeing what had happened to her long ago.

She knew she couldn't and shouldn't let him affect her like this, but despite her efforts she couldn't find it in her heart to forget or forgive him.

She closed her eyes and fought away the tears that wanted to escape her. She promised herself that she would _never ever_ cry for a man…they didn't deserve her tears or her sympathy. She was the victim of his cruel and unjust game. She can only hope that she will never fall for a trap such as that again. **_'If I did…I don't think my heart would be able to take it.'_** Standing, she straightened herself up and began walking to the door, when suddenly she heard a crumpling sound under her shoe did a smile appear on her face. **_'Found it!'_** placing the document in her purse she went downstairs.

-♥

-♥-♥

-♥-♥-♥

They were busy at work and it didn't seem like they were going to get a break anytime soon. As usual the restaurant was bustling with paying customers and everybody was having a good time. Tiredly Sango made her way to a chair and took a seat to catch her breath. She had never worked this hard in her life….usually she'd just let the other girls do their jobs while she'd cut in here and there, but this time it just wouldn't cut it. She looked to her right to see Leiko giving her the look as she went back to serving her customers and Yuri shaking her head at her sympathetically.

"Another break huh?" A voice suddenly said as she looked at Sango disappointingly.

Sango groaned at her comment. "I'm no machine like the rests of you Sari, besides I'll be back in battle field once I've rested up a bit."

Sari rolled her blue eyes at her friend. "8th Sango, this is you 8th break this night. No offence, but I'm surprised you haven't gotten fired yet. Considering that Kagome is the boss now."

Sango huffed at Sari's comment. Sure she was lazy, but at least she did her job…unlike _some_ people. Getting up she held her chin up high and went back to work. Not noticing the smile on Sari's face when she left. "You know, that was pretty low for me to say. I'm not even a working type of gal…why did I even listen to you?" She questioned to the girl beside her.

"Because I asked you to and I took your clients so you can do your own thing." She replied smoothly.

Nodding in agreement Sari went back to her affairs leaving Leiko feeling satisfied. "Who were bribing now?" A familiar voice asked laced with amusement in her tone. Turning around Leiko smiled.

"I didn't bribe anyone Kago; I was merely helping your friend to move her ass around here. Nice of you to join us boss." She grinned. "Had enough of being cooped up in that dusty old office of yours?"

Kagome giggled. She missed just being a waitress and hanging out with the girls and sometimes she regretted taking her grandfather's job, but it had to be done. "It's not dusty…it just has a lot of papers flying about and I guess I needed a break. Thanks for the messenger by the way."

Leiko smirked. "Glad to know he actually did what he was told. Everything is moving smoothly as you can see and after work we're all going out to get a drink."

Kagome gave her a hesitant look. "Leiko, I don't know…I really don-…"

"You're going Kagome whether you like or not. Besides you'll be growing grey hairs before you know it…staying up In there working all the time, just let us take care of you." Megumi butted in.

Kagome sighed and nodded her head indicating that she'd go. They were right she had been working really hard and it was just a drink with a couple of friends. As long as they didn't set her up with some guy she'd be fine. She suddenly shivered, but not out of coldness, but of the feeling of being watched. Too bad she didn't look at the window and maybe she would have seen a familiar looking figure walking off.

Xoxoxoxox

It was getting late and he was tired, hungry and desperately needed a vacation. Leaning back in his seat he gazed up at his white ceiling as it suddenly became very appealing to him. "You're still here? I thought you said you were leaving early." He commented.

The man sitting didn't respond as he looked upwards instead at him. "Don't you have date with Sango?" He enquired.

His friend raised an eyebrow at his friend and let out a sigh. Just what had happened to him? This wasn't the Inuyasha he knew since his younger days. This wasn't the cocky bastard that always made a point to be annoying and always had to have his way. No this was a new Inuyasha; he was much more work orientated and much more serious. Sure he still flirted and slept around, but not as much as before. It's amazing how 6 months could change a person.

"You went down there again didn't you?" He received no answer, but knew full well that it was a yes. "God, when are you going to stop this?! Look at yourself you're freaking everyone out, even Kikyou can't get a rise out of you anymore!" Miroku cried out.

"You shouldn't be late for your date Miroku; I'll be done in a few." Inuyasha reassured.

"Where have I heard that one before?" Miroku muttered. "Look how about I cancel and we go do something. I know this great club with a lot of single woman."

Inuyasha chuckled at his friend's attempt to make him feel better. "May I remind you that you already have a girlfriend, a violent one at that? If she found out you were with other women, you can kiss your sex life goodbye."

He saw Miroku shudder at the thought as he closed his legs tightly together. "Not for me, but for you!" He exclaimed. "Besides I'm quite content with my little honey bear Sango and I wouldn't trade her for anyone in the world."

Inuyasha momentarily glared and clenched his fist at his friend's comment. He was envious of his friend's blissful happiness and only wished he could be the same way, but unfortunately that ship had long since sailed away 6 months ago. He often wondered what life would have been like if he hadn't played the games he did…would he had ended up alone and miserable or happy in the arms of the only woman who made him feel true happiness?

"Don't cancel; I already made plans tonight anyways." Inuyasha said as his friend raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"Alright, but if you change your mind, you've got my number."

"Miroku, are you getting all mushy on me?" Inuyasha smirked.

"N-NO! I don't swing that way, j-just no…I was just showing my concern!" Miroku blurted out.

"Riiight, just a piece of advice _true men_ never show their 'concern' like that."

"Shut up you dick!" Miroku glared.

"Aw did I hurt poor little Miro's feelings?" Inuyasha asked in a fake hurt voice. "Come here I'll give you a hug." He added as he stood up and stretched out his arms.

"Screw you Inuyasha, I'm _not_ gay. I try to be nice and I get mocked. I'll see you tomorrow." He grumbled as he picked up his coat and left the room. **_'Gets him every time…thanks Miroku.' _**Running a hand through his silver locks he picked up his jacket and he too left the building.

-♥

-♥-♥

-♥-♥-♥

The music was pounding loudly as a huge line stood outside its door waiting impatiently to get inside. Luckily for Kagome and her friends Leiko knew the bouncer so he let them in automatically. Once they stepped inside they were immediately blinded by the colourful lights. Everyone had grins on their faces as they headed for the bar, Kagome walked behind them timidly. She wished she had gotten a ride with Sango who wasn't with them because of her date with Miroku.

Once they reached the bar they began ordering drinks and when Kagome's turn to order came she just asked for some water. "Come on Kago, we're here to have fun! Let loose!" Megumi advised. "One scotch on the rocks please." she ordered as she winked at the blushing bartender.

"G-Guys, we have work tomorrow." Kagome reminded, but was tuned out as the song _Not going down by Busy Signal_ began playing and before Kagome could blink her friends rapidly made their way to the dance floor. "Wait, what about your drinks?!" But she received no answer as they disappeared in the crowd of dancing people.

_Intro:   
Mek dem know this, Jamaica!_

Chorus

We not going down,and dem huff an  
dem a puff and dem a frown.  
Can't tek di getto youth dem fi clown; cause what goes around, comes all the way around.

Sighing she plopped onto a stool as she looked down to see her drink in front of her. "Hey, is this seat taken?" A husky voice asked as Kagome looked up to see a pair of ice blue eyes staring into her own sapphire eyes. He was a head or so taller than her, ivory coloured skin, medium built and a nice smile. Kagome felt her cheeks get warm as the young man took a seat next to her. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

_Too much man a get slue.  
you betta watch what u say or do.  
Cause it just might happen to u.  
When u work hard but chosen a few.   
(I)  
Got some news today  
(I)  
how much getto youths dem slay.  
(I)  
got some things to say  
(I)  
there must be a britter way._

Kagome shook her head and looked away. **_'Way to go Kagome, gawking at a guy like that, he must think you're some weirdo now.'_** She turned her attention back to her drink and took a sip and then pulled it away. **_'This…tastes kind of strange…hmm maybe it's just because I'm not use to alcohol.'_** Shrugging she continue to drink it not noticing the pair of eyes who were watching her attentively with a smirk on his face.

__

Tell dem fi stop from, bus up di glac and put down the mac. some a gawn like dem can't do without it. To how the time a go nah, thank god for the life for the life weh we have, cause we can't live without it.

We not going down,and dem huff an  
dem a puff and dem a frown. Can't tek di getto youth dem fi clown; cause what goes around, comes all the way around.

Too much man a get slue.  
You betta watch what u say or do. cause it just might happen to u. when u work hard but chosen a few

Not too long after that did Kagome start to feel a little strange. She felt like she was suffocating and her head was beginning to hurt, beads of sweat began rolling down the side of her face as she struggled to stand up. "Are you alright?" A voice called out to her, she tried to remember who it belong to as the person came closer and grabbed her arm. "Come with me, I'll help you out." He said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

_  
Some can't find food, to how the place a run.  
some can't go a school, to how the place a run.  
Man a broke all the rule, to how the place a run.  
Tell dem nuh badda pick up the gun, put it down. _

Palitition trick we, then turn round kick we. Wham to the education me pick'ne.  
Reality check, when di bills dem lick me, mi call pan the fada quickly busy (busy)

"N-No, I'm f-fine." She stuttered as she ripped away from his grasp, her vision started to get blurry as she faced him and saw the frown upon his lips.

"Don't make a scene and just come with me." He demanded grabbing her again more forcefully.

_  
We not going down,and dem huff an  
dem a puff and dem a frown. Can't tek di getto youth dem fi clown; cause what goes around, comes all the way around._

Too much man a get slue.  
You betta watch what u say or do. cause it just might happen to u. when u work hard but chosen a few.  
(beat goin...)  
let dem know this

We not going down,and dem huff an  
dem a puff and dem a frown. Can't tek di getto youth dem fi clown; cause what goes around, comes all the way around.

Too much man a get slue.  
You betta watch what u say or do. cause it just might happen to u. when u work hard but chosen a few.

"Let go!" she yelled as she pushed him away and took a few steps back.

_Too much man a get slue.  
you betta watch what u say or do.  
Cause it just might happen to u.  
When u work hard but chosen a few.   
(I)  
Got some news today  
(I)  
how much getto youths dem slay.  
(I)  
got some things to say  
(I) there must be a britter way._

But he quickly grabbed a hold of her again and pulled Kagome against him. "Don't walk away from me you little slut, now be a good girl, do as I tell you and maybe you'll enjoy it." He smirked.

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening. She had been drugged, how could she have been so stupid?! Rule number one in Sango's drinking book…never leave your drink unattended, rule number two…if your drink doesn't taste good, don't drink it. And so far she had broken both rules. She had to get away and she couldn't find her friends.

__

Tell dem fi stop from, bus up di glac and put down the mac. Some a gawn like dem can't do without it. To how the time a go nah, thank god for the life for the life weh we have, cause we can't live without it.

She looked at him dizzily as the bright light shone on her face and his grip tightened around her arm. Kagome felt helpless, she knew if she tired to scream nobody would hear her over the blasting music. She desperately searched for someone to look her way, but everyone was too busy with their partners to notice her state. Pushing back once more she swiftly brought her foot up between his legs. She heard the man moan in pain as he clutched the area she had damaged in agony.

_  
We not going down,and dem huff an  
dem a puff and dem a frown. Can't tek di getto youth dem fi clown; cause what goes around, comes all the way around._

Too much man a get slue.  
You betta watch what u say or do.  
Cause it just might happen to u.  
When u work hard but chosen a few.  


Not wasting anymore time Kagome turned away and left him. She pushed herself through the throngs of people as she shakily looked for the exit never once looking back.

Xoxoxox

She panted as she walked down the street. "Help, somebody help me!" Kagome cried out as she continued to travel while holding onto the wall as she guided herself away from the club. Her vision wasn't getting any better, she felt exhausted and a sense of anxiety was creeping up, but she had to remain calm. All she needed to do was find a police station or some stranger to get her home.

She could do this; everything was going to be alright she told herself. "There you are you little bitch." A voice sneered as he gripped Kagome around the waist. **_'No, no! This can't be happening, oh god somebody help me…'_** The corner of her eyes began to fill up with tears. He had found her and now she was going to get raped and most likely killed and nobody would ever find her. No! She wouldn't let him take her like this; even though she felt weak and could hardly stand Kagome knew she had to at least _try_ to get away.

"Help! I need help!" Kagome screamed at the top her lungs for somebody to hear her.

"Shut your mouth!" He ordered as he back-handed her and watched her tumble to the ground.

"Help!" She croaked. Everything was getting blurrier by the second, she saw his figure approach her slowly as she back away until she felt cool cement wall behind her back. **_'Let somebody find me…oh please somebody find me.'_** She couldn't bear it anymore, nobody was going to rescue her from this man and she'll never see her friends or family again.

"Don't touch her!" A voice growled angrily as he grabbed Kagome's culprit by the collar of his shirt and punched him repeatedly until he was knocked out.

Kagome felt nauseous, but she wished she could see who helped her. He knelt down in front of her and hugged her to him. "Kagome, are you alright? Say something!" He said. **_'He knows my name…who is he? So familiar…'_** She felt her tears roll down her cheek as she pressed her head against his chest and sobbed.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Kagome said before she passed out in his arms.

YAY!!!!!!!!!! There you all go the next chappy and I'm happy to say that I'm looking forward to writing the next chappy hehehe!! Anyways Later days and don't forget to review!


	17. All We Know

**Waiting for Love**

**Chapter 16: All we Know**

Warmth, that's all she felt all around.

She didn't know where she was nor did she know what happened. How did everything fall apart so quickly? She felt like a fool, she could have been like those girls who were randomly kidnapped and were never seen or heard from again. She often said to herself that she'd never be caught in something like that, that she'd be careful.

But she lied.

She lied to herself and then got caught up in a horrific situation. It was dark and she didn't want to open her eyes, fearing that if she did she'd wake up all battered and bloodied, cold and alone. Or perhaps a wondering spirit hovering over her broken dead body as her rapist laughs and smirks mockingly at a job well done.

She felt tears swell up wanting to roll down, she whimpered. Pleading for someone to tell her she was alright and that her fears were just in her mind. Then she felt an arm reach up and wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her closer to the warmth that flowed through her whole body. A Warmth which she recognized and often searched for on those days where she just wanted to give up. She felt a hand run through her long raven hair soothingly. She crept closer it and she could faintly hear comforting words being said to her.

A voice which seemed familiar…painfully familiar.

She slowly began to get curious, just who was this person? Did she know him? She must of, or she wouldn't fell at ease right? She tried to open her eyes, but found it difficult as if there was a ton of bricks that were weighing her eye lids down. Panic began to creep up as she tried to sit up and open her eyes. **_'Why can't I open my eyes, I want to open my eyes!' _** She began to struggle, and then she was lifted up and was pressed up against a man's chest.

"Kagome calm down." He said. "It's alright…I'm here don't worry."

Hearing this Kagome began to relax and her racing heart started to go back to her own pace. Taking a breath she slowly began lifting her eye lids as she peered around at her surrounding. The room was dark, but the moon's light shone through the window as it instantly illuminated one part of the room. She could still feel the man's hand through her hair. Slowly the other one started to trail down to her shoulders, and then her right arm till it reached her own hand as he held it gently.

He placed a kiss at the top of her head and pressed her closer as if wanting to close any gaps between them. She knew this wasn't right, she knew that this must be some sort of strange dream and yet she knew that whoever was holding her had no intention of letting her go…and deep in her heart she didn't want him to.

They stayed pressed together for what seemed like ages. Both lost within their own thoughts of what course of action to take. Kagome began to feel tired as his breathing lulled her to sleep, but the anxiety of wanting to know who it was who was holding her kept her awake. Suddenly she spoke up. "Who are you?"

She felt him tense up as she waited for his response. "Don't you know?" He relied back.

She must know. He was certain that she knew, but a part of him wanting to make this guessing game last a bit longer. How long had it been since he last held her like this, as if they just had each other and nothing else mattered?

Too long was the answer.

He knew that if he told her who he was she'd push him away kicking and screaming. He didn't need to be a brain scientist to figure that one out. So he stayed silent, she'd fall asleep soon and then he'll bring her back home and she'll never know it was him. It was better this way, it could be his little secret and a memory he would cherish. He knew she deserved answers, but was he ready to give them to her knowing that if he did they'd act like strangers and they would act as if tonight never happened.

No, he didn't want that. He wanted her back. He wanted them to be together again; he wanted to come to the restaurant and carry her away somewhere where they could be alone and to hear her complaining how it was wrong to skip work just to spend time together. He missed those days, but he screwed up and he knew she'd never take him back.

"You've had a long night Kagome, go to sleep." He said as began pushing her back onto the bed.

She hesitated for a bit as she gripped his arms and tried to look at him. Unfortunately his face was shrouded in darkness and the only thing she saw were his eyes looking down at her full of longing, hurt and…love? She felt her eyes get heavier and heavier and once felt the softness of the pillow behind her head she drifted into a deep slumber. With only thoughts of her mysterious savior in her mind, but for some reason her mind would drift to a certain someone too.

'**_It couldn't be…why would I even think it was him? But…was it you…Inuyasha?'_**

Xoxoxox

She suddenly awoke to the feeling of somebody poking, pulling and twisting her cheeks repeatedly. She lifted her hands as she tried to get those prying hands and finger away from her face. She then heard the sound of giggling as the hands continued their assault on her face.

"Shippo, do you want to be thrown across the room again?" Came a questioning voice.

Opening and then squinting her eyes she saw a blob of reddish-orange hair, sparkling green eyes and a wide smile as the figure began bouncing up and down in front of Kagome. "Where am I? Shippo, what are you doing? It's too early for you to be this hyper." Kagome rasped out as she rubbed her eyes and sat up while taking the energetic little boy into her arms.

"It's not early. In fact it's just little past 1:00pm." Shippo chirped as Kagome looked down at him stunned. She looked at her around and noticed that she was back in her apartment. Was it all just a dream? Didn't she go clubbing with her friends and almost experienced the most terrifying incident know to all women and by luck got saved by a man of who she did not know? Kagome was lost and wanted answers looking up she saw her friend Sango walk over to her.

"Well sleeping beauty, welcome back to the world of the living." She greeted as she plopped down on the couch next to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "What's the matter, you look troubled." She asked as she pulled away and looked at her.

Kagome wasn't sure if she was really here or not. Maybe that drug was much stronger than she thought. "San-Chan, did I go clubbing last night? We are Sunday right?" She asked feeling a little crazy at the moment and wished that Sango would answer her instead of looking at her weirdly.

"I see you remember, god Kagome what were you thinking?! Haven't I taught you everything I know about drinking safely! I went insane when they told me you weren't with them; I even went down to the club and the bartender saw you getting chased down!" Sango cried out. "I was freaking out and I even chewed them all out for ditching you like that, I swear if you didn't appear when you did I was going to call the cops." She added as tears began gathering in her eyes.

Kagome looked down remorsefully. So it wasn't a dream, everything that night was real and that meant…so was her savior. For some reason that thought made her smile. Glancing up at Sango she sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Gomen Sango, I didn't mean to make you worry, but nothing happened."

"Oh Kagome, I didn't mean to yell." Sango apologized.

Kagome smiled at her friend's concern. Leaning back she turned to her with a puzzle expression on her face. "Sango…how _exactly_ did I get here?"

Hearing her question Kagome saw Sango instantly tense up. "Umm well…we found you?" She answered hesitatingly.

"Found me?" She repeated.

"Y-Yea! We--well more me…I-I found you outside!" Sango beamed.

"Outside?!" Kagome shrieked. "Outside where?!"

"Calm down Kagome, it isn't like you were dropped off down the street to be ogled at or was walked passed like you were some sort of hobo, that bastard better of _not_ done that…or I swear I will hunt him and oh what I would do to-…"

"W-Wait, you mean you actually _saw_ who dropped me off!" Kagome interrupted as she grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Who was it Sango, who dropped me off?!"

'**_Uh-oh, not good not good, come on Sango think…THINK GOD DAMN IT!!! _**She laughed nervously and looked at her seriously. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I cannot distribute that can of information to you." With that she stood up and marched herself to the kitchen.

Wasting no time Kagome quickly followed her. "What kind of shit answer is that?!" She hollered.

"A none shitty one." Sango retorted smartly as Kagome gawked at her incredulously. "Besides, you have other things to worry about than some mystery man that you'll never see ever again."

Hearing this Kagome frown, she was right, why was getting all worked up over some guy who saved her? For all she knew he could be some jerk or maybe he'll demand money for saving her, which come back to her first assumption of being a jerk. Shrugging it off she deiced to listen to Sango on this one. That's a first…actually listening to Sango. Taking a seat on a chair she leaned back and relaxed.

"Gome, are you alright?" Shippo asked.

"Yea, I'll be alright." She reassured, but she just couldn't shake off that feeling of melancholy in her heart. **_'What would you have said to him Kagome? Hey thanks for saving my life! That's just retarded, maybe it's better off not knowing.' _** Casting a smile over to Shippo she hugged him warmly, feeling bad for not spending enough time with him like she should have. **_'Sango's right, I'll never see him again, I should just focus on what's really important…like my speech for tonight's event.' _** But deep in the back of her mind Kagome couldn't help, but think what if he and Inuyasha were both in the same.

Sango gave a glance and sighed. **_'This is for the best Kagome, I shouldn't have listened to him, but I can't bear to see you sad. Damn you Inuyasha, always making my life much more complicated than it is. Although if it wasn't for him, Kagome probably wouldn't be here now would she? Stupid bastard…you still care about her…don't you?'_** Smiling she went off to get a bottle of liquor. "Oh Kagome…wanna play a game?" She snickered as she looked as hers and Shippo's horrified faces.

-♥

-♥-♥

-♥-♥-♥

He stared at him with his mouth open, his eyes practically bulging out of his sockets. "My god Inuyasha, what the hell happened?!" Miroku shouted too shocked to move. "You look like you just got dragged into a sewer!" He then took a sniff and moaned in disgust. "And you smell like it too." He added.

Inuyasha just shrugged and walked over to his desk. His hair was tangled, greasy and had strands popping out everywhere. His clothes were wrinkled, and had some blotches in some areas, especially his arm pits. His pants were stained with some kind of liquid, which smelled distinctively of alcohol and…vinegar? His face held nothing but tiredness, his eyes were bloodshot and he had bags, huge ones at that under his eyes. He was even wearing two different pairs of socks and one shoe!

"I feel like I just fell." Inuyasha groaned.

"You did more than that my friend. Inuyasha, didn't you look at yourself over this morning, did you forget to shower?! I need to breathe man!" Miroku complained as he took a few steps back.

"It's not as bad as it seem right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course not, because you smell like roses." Miroku scoffed sarcastically.

Inuyasha was about to say something when the door swung open as Kikyou walked on in. "Ah I see you're fina---Oh my god!" She yelled. "What the hell died in here? Did one of you commit murder and hide the body in here?!"

"No, but maybe he did." Miroku muttered as he pointed at Inuyasha who was glaring at them angrily.

"Would guys stop jumping to conclusion," He said. "Maybe I just _wanted_ to look to like this today.

Miroku and Kikyou just gave a blank look. "Yea, like you'd really go out in public like looking like a hobo." The both said.

"Aright, so maybe I didn't want to, who cares?" He exclaimed. "Kikyou, just tell me my schedule of the day."

"How about a shower?" Miroku suggested dryly as Inuyasha shot him another glare.

"How about you tell us what happened to you first." Kikyou insisted.

But Inuyasha refused as he turned away from the two. It wasn't any of their business. "I just ran into some trouble on the way to work, can we not talk about this anymore?" He asked getting annoyed.

Geez Inuyasha, you make it seem like you were mugged or something." Kikyou commented as she rolled her eyes waiting for Inuyasha's complaining…which surprisingly never came.

"Yash, did you get mugged last night?" Miroku enquire curiously.

Inuyasha didn't say something at first; he just

mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" Kikyou questioned.

"I got mugged last night! Happy now?!" Inuyasha admitted loudly as they held their ears. "Look all that happened is that I went to go get a drink and maybe I drank a little too much, I was walking in an alley and not very gracefully I might add. I think I was being followed because next thing I knew…I was jumped."

"What happened next?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, when I woke up I was in a park, being fed by this old lady with bread crumbs." He said. "I wasn't even wearing this last night!"

"So they took your clothes?" Kikyou said in an astounding tone trying very hard not to laugh.

"And one of my shoes." He grumbled.

"Just one more thing." Miroku piped up. "Did you eat the bread crumbs?"

"I was hungry alright! Nobody would let me in their shop anyways." Inuyasha cried out.

After hearing this Kikyou and Miroku burst out laughing. It wasn't nice, but Inuyasha eating bread crumbs? Now that was something worth seeing. They were picturing it in their minds and that only increased their laughter.

(A/N: Sorry, but when something funny happens I picture it in my head and I _can not stop laughing!_ Sure my buddies look at me funny, but oh my god its soooo funny!! Anyway back to the story)

"Some friends you guys are." Inuyasha muttered as he looked away from the laughing buffoons, he should have just kept his mouth shut. "Now that you guys have had your laugh at the day, let's get down to business."

They both stopped laughing when they heard this and narrowed their eyes at him. "Go take a shower Inuyasha." With that they left the office, not being able to stand the smell any more.

'**_I don't smell that bad do I?'_** Smelling himself he shuddered. **_'Yea, a shower wouldn't be such a bad idea at the moment.' _**Then he stood up and walked out the room.

Xoxoxoxox

They sat on her bed chewing gum as Sango paced up and down. For some reason it was very amusing watching her like this, turning to Shippo she smiled and said "Hey Shippo, I'll trade you two red lolly-pops and three skittles for four of your froggies and two of your m&m's"

"If the skittles are red and purple you've got yourself a deal." Shippo grinned.

"But I'll one got one two red ones and a yellow one!" Kagome whined.

"Then I guess you're not getting your froggies and m&m's huh."

"Aw, but Shippo this is all that I got!" Kagome told him. "Couldn't you just take it?"

Shippo looked at her and sighed. "Kagome, you fail to understand, but this is very delicate merchandise." He told her in a business-ish kind of tone. "If you're not going to give me what you promised, then how could I do the same for you? I'll let you think about this." He added as he stood up, took his candies and left the room.

Kagome sat there speechless. Sometimes she thought Shippo was smarter than he really gave himself credit for. Now in her opinion…would a ten year old _really _be talking like that? Pushing that aside she looked back to see Sango who had stop pacing.

"Kagome, you don't have a dress." Sango pointed.

"That's not true, I have three." Kagome clarified.

Sango rolled her eyes at her friend's short mindedness. "No Kagome, you don't have any formal dresses for tonight."

"But what about the ov-…"

"I said you don't have any!!" Sango snapped as Kagome nodded numbly and let Sango continue talking. "I'll go call Ayame up and see if she has a dress for you." She told her as she exited the room

'**_Sometimes that women is too scary to handle'_** Taking a breathe she went away to Shippo's room hoping now she could get those candies.

-♥

-♥-♥

-♥-♥-♥

"Finally we're done!" Ayame cried out joyously.

Sango was lucky she was just about to close her shop when the phone rang, even if she didn't find her Ayame would have stilled open it form them. To her, Ayame owed her a lot. If it wasn't for her she and Kouga would have never hooked up. She still remembers the first time they met, she just couldn't stop blushing and up till now she still blushes at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Well Ayame, you've done it again." Sango congratulated. "How much will it be?"

Ayame tapped her chin in thought. "Ummm, how about $135.00"

"That's it? Come on Aya, I know it's got to be a little more than that, I mean with her hair and make up, shoes…" Sango dragged on.

"Alright, original price with all those things you mentioned would be….4265.00." She smiled.

"What???!!! Are you serious and people actually paid that amount?!" Sango blurted out.

"What can I say, when there's dress you want, people just don't care about the price. They're willing to go all out!" Ayame explained. "Besides I reduced it, because Kago looks so beautiful in it, way better than my other customer…no offence, but it was little tight in rear area and she could hardly walk, but luckily I told her that it wasn't for sale."

"Then why are you giving it to us?" Sango asked.

"Sango please, I can't have somebody wearing one of my creations and looking like some cheap whore in it. I'm doing it for them and myself. It's a tough world out there and if I have to tell a few white lies to survive, then by god I will. That and she didn't even say thank you!"

Sango sweat dropped at Ayame's line as she waited for Kagome to come out. "Kagome, you're going to be late. I told your grandpa I'd have you ready by 7:47. Move it or I'll come in there."

She heard shuffling and cursing inside the changing room. Taking a breathe two hands came out and pulled back the red curtains, Sango gasped at her friend as a smile slowly started to form, while Ayame gave her two thumbs up. She was indeed very beautiful; Ayame had done a great job once again.

First off her hair was thrown into a messy ballerina bun, a good idea for everyone to see her heart shaped face, her cheeks were tinted with a bit of bronzer, no eyeliner for her eyes glowed and stood out well enough, but she did have black mascara for that look of long eye lashes, although they were already long. She had on tear drop earrings and red lipstick and around her neck was a black choker.

She was wearing a black tube dress with a blue flower design imprinted on both the top edge and bottom of the dress. It flowed neatly down touching her shins, where she wore on her feet black wedges that went around her ankles.

Sango made whistling sound as Kagome came forth to them. "You know you're going to turn a lot of head at that party. Make sure you come back _alone_ Kagome, I don't any one night stands happening over here."

"I couldn't agree more on both facts Sango." A voice said as he came forward and embraced Kagome.

"Grandpa, please…you're embarrassing me!" Kagome smiled as she hugged her grandfather back.

"You look lovely my dear, are you ready?" He questioned.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Kagome replied as she followed her grandpa out and said goodbye to her friends promising details and alcohol the next morning.

Xoxoxox

When they arrived the place was slowly filling up. Expensive cars and limousines all drove up to the entrance as both women and men exited and went inside. No too far away was a calm Ryuuchi and hyperventilating Kagome. "I can't do this, this is a mistake, why'd you bring me here?!" Kagome cried out.

Ryuuchi looked at his granddaughter and sighed, he knew if he comforted her it wouldn't ease away all her troubles so maybe reverse psychology would work instead. "You know what Kagome, you're right…you can't do this. I shouldn't have burdened you with this. I mean come on, if you can't handle this, what can you handle? This was a grave mistake on my part…I'll take you home and make up some excuse." He told her.

Kagome stared at him in astonishment. "W-What? You can't be serious, then why didn't you tell me this earlier?!"

Ryuuchi shrugged. "I guess I just feeling a selfish and I really wanted that retirement vacation…you know your grandmother and I were hoping to head over to Cuba this year, but since you aren't ready I guess she'll just have to wait another 2 years. Don't feel guilty Kagome, it's not your fault." He reassured.

"Well we better get a move on Gramps, I'm really sorry about this." Kagome apologized.

"I wasn't serious Kagome, you're going out there!" He exclaimed.

"B-But you said."

"I don't care about what I said, I want my trip and you will take on this responsibility." He told her firmly. "Now get out of the car Kagome, oh and don't forget to smile." He added as he pushed her out of the car and closed the door.

"You can't do this to me, I'm not ready! Don't so selfish!" She yelled.

Rolling down the window of his car he grinned. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll be back I just need to find a parking space…now don't forget to smile. There's already somebody waiting for you at the entrance."

"Don't leave me, Grandpa, don't go!" But he already drove off while leaving Kagome standing there with her mouth agape. **_'I really don't have a choice…do I? I HATE MY LIFE!'_**

Sulkily she dragged herself over to the entrance with her head bowed down. She was so deep in though she didn't hear a throat being cleared in front of her. "Miss Higurashi, I presume." A voice said.

Looking up Kagome gasped and took a step back. He was tall with short brown hair, slightly tanned skin and dark blue eyes. He looked at her with adoration and a charming smile. She just couldn't believe it…this is who her grandfather had waiting for her? "H-Hojo? What the heck are you doing here?" Kagome blurted out.

Hojo laughed at her question and embraced her. "Kagome, it's been too long. I'm your grandfather's lawyer and I was requested to escort you tonight. You know, so we could close off the deal and everything. And of course once that's done I'll be your lawyer." He explained.

"Huh?" Kagome uttered. She was beyond confused, Hojo Akima was a lawyer. This guy who was painfully naïve and tended to pop out with medical herbs whenever he visited the shrine was a lawyer? Time sure had gone by. "I always thought you'd be a doctor or own your own medical shop or something, wow I would have never pictured that you'd be lawyer…congratulations Hojo."

"Thank you Kagome, don't worry everybody who knew me all say the same thing so there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Now we better get going the ceremony is about to begin." He said as he began leading her numb form into the main hall.

There were guards at the door and once they arrived they bowed and smiled as they opened the door. Kagome then gasped at what she saw. The room was beautiful and large, long oval shaped tables were placed on the sparkling wooden floor, they were covered by white satin sheets and plates, glasses, forks and napkin were placed near it. Well furnished wooden chairs were placed all around. On the right and left corners of the room were long square shaped covered tables and held food and refreshments for all and of course in the middle on the ceiling was a huge chandelier in full lamination making everything shine brightly.

In other words it looked like she was going to great ball and lucky her she was the star attraction of the night…kind of like Cinderella if she really gave much thought to it. And The Grand Plaza was the kingdom…corny, but true if given thought. She was suddenly snapped out of her daze when Hojo took a hold of her arm and led her to the stage. Suddenly all nervousness came back to her.

"Hojo, couldn't we…_not_ go over there?" Kagome pleaded, she really didn't want to be here and if it wasn't for her grandpa, she'd be home.

"Look Kagome, don't be so nervous. I know this might be a huge step for you, but you wouldn't be if your Grandfather didn't think you could this. Just remember, all you're doing is introducing yourself to the country…it's just like school when we start a new year, it will pass." Hojo reassure with a smile.

Kagome looked at him in awed as a blush appeared on his cheeks. "Thank you Hojo, you're right. I wouldn't be here if Grandpa wasn't sure about me. I'm glad you're here." She told him sincerely.

"Well I'm glad you've finally got that through your head Kagome. Now we can begin." Ryuuchi smiled as he approached the two.

"Must have been some parking huh?" Kagome glared as he laughed nervously.

"Now don't worry your pretty little head about that." He told her as he placed his hands on her shoulder and looked at her seriously. "Now Kagome it's time, are you ready?"

"I am, lead the way Gramps." Kagome winked as she gave him a thumb's up.

Nodding he approached the stage and stood there as he awaited for everyone to be seated. The bright light shone upon him as everybody stopped their chattering and paid close attention. "Good evening, I'm very please that all of you were able to make this grand event. Tonight is a special night my friend's…tonight we will be celebrating many exciting new upcomings in this world…that is why we are here today fellow people of Japan. I Ryuuchi Higurashi have decided to get this ceremony underway…go figure huh?" He said as chuckles and giggles erupted from the people.

"First off as you may already know, I'm here to announce the future of the Sukiyaki Restaurant, for many years this restaurant has not only been my life and home, but my dream. Now I don't think I have to remind you all about the story, I believe I've bragged about that well enough." He said as people laughed in agreement. "But what I will tell you, is that my successor is one who I personally have known for a very long time, she undoubtedly will make good things out my restaurant and I couldn't be more proud of her today. Ladies and gentle my grand-daughter and future owner of the Sukiyaki Restaurant…Kagome Higurashi." As soon as he said that a roar of applause and whistles were heard from the crowd as Kagome came over to her grandfather.

She smiled brightly as she took the microphone and waited for everyone to go into a silence. "Thank you grandpa and thank you all for coming tonight. Let me tell you that never in my wildest dream would I have thought that I would be standing here before you all. Before all this I was just a simple waitress at the restaurant, I never thought I'd one day I'd come and owned the place…I'm touched that my grandpa chose me and I can only promised that I won't mess up and I'll do my best to live up to his expectations." Everyone applauded at Kagome speech as she blushed and hugged her grandpa.

"Very nice, I would have added a little more but…" he began when he noticed Kagome's glared as if daring him to continue that sentence. "You did good, now let the festivities begin."

-♥

-♥-♥

-♥-♥-♥

He had been standing there for a long time watching her. (A/N: Creep…I know TT) a smirked played at his lips as he drank his red wine; he knew she would be here and now was a good time as ever to remind her of his _offers_ setting the now empty glass down he walked over to her slowly. He lightly touched her back and whispered in her ear "Fine performance Kagome, very moving I do hope you uphold your promises."

Kagome shivered as she took a step back and turned to him. "Thank you Mr. Ketsumaki, and don't worry I will do my best." She told him.

Naraku smirked at her response. "I hope you do, why don't we have dance you and I? Perhaps we could converse more on certain matters." He suggested as he took a hold of her arm.

"No thank you and as I said before I'm not interested in your proposal. Perhaps another person would be more willing, but I am not." With that she turned to leave when he grabbed once more and pulled her to him forcefully.

"Don't walk away from me Kagome, nobody has _ever _rejected _my offers_ and if you're wise you'd do the same." He warned her as she looked at him with an alarmed face.

"Let go Naraku." Kagome gritted out, but he made no move to let go, instead his grip got tighter making her wince.

Suddenly a hand appeared on his shoulder, looking back Kagome gasped. "Didn't you hear the lady? She said to let her go, or would you like security to remove that hand yours…Naraku." A voice said as both adversaries glared at each other.

Well that's all everybody! Sorry, not much drama in here, but is the beginning of it. Thank so much for the reviews and I hope you all enjoyed the chappy don't forget to not only read but REVIEW!! Hoshi.no.Aoi


	18. It’s Not Over

**Waiting for Love**

**Chapter 17: It's Not Over**

Both men stood still, their gazes never wavering. His hand was still on her arm and that ever sickening smirk still played on his lips. "It would seem that the knight in shinning armor has arrived for the princess." Deep down Naraku was cursing repeatedly. Why was it he was always getting interrupted? He knew that it wasn't time yet…oh no it was far too early to begin. His blood red eyes danced with amusement; he was mocking him. _He_ couldn't keep her away from him forever and soon enough he'd know his place. "I believe I will take my leave. I apologize for my behavior." He told her, but his tone lacked sincerity. He let go of her arm abruptly and walked off.

The two watched him go with suspicion in their eyes. Kagome rubbed her arm repeatedly as she looked down at it, expecting to see any traces of a bruise. She could feel his gaze on her, but didn't want to meet his eyes. "Thank you." She mumbled as she kept her eyes glued to the ground.

"How's your arm?" He asked softly.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt that much." She lied as looked up at him finally. For some reason he seemed taller than usual, but still as handsome, she couldn't deny him that. For some reason he seemed different to her, but also like a stranger. She hadn't seen him in months so it was to be expected. She heard him sigh and without warning he took hold of her arm and brought it up to his face for further inspection. His hold on her was so gentle as if he was holding a piece of glass.

She looked at him in a daze and she could feel herself getting warm, but when he looked down at her she turned away immediately. "It's bruised." He pointed out as he rubbed his thumb over it slowly.

Kagome didn't know what to say. She felt bothered and her mind wasn't processing anything. Then she felt herself being pulled away from everyone. "What are you doing?" She asked instantly as she planted her feet on the floor so to prevent him from taking her anywhere.

"Ice." He told her as she looked at him in pure confusion. "For your arm, unless you want that bruise to get much worse come the end of the night."

Kagome felt stupid and numb at the moment. Why was she letting him do this? She didn't need him, she could do this by herself without his help. For goodness sake she didn't even want to see him! So why wasn't she resisting?! Twisting out of his grasp she took a step back. "I don't want any, I can take care of myself Inuyasha. I don't need you to hold my hand like I'm a little child." She said to him frostily.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her slightly. What exactly was he expecting to happen? Did he really think she could have put it all behind her and pretend that everything was alright? Perhaps a part of him thought so, but he should have known better. He had been watching her intensively since she walked onto that stage. He even glared a few times at that brown haired guy, Hoko Akias was it? It didn't matter he wasn't important, but he was going to make sure to find out who he was exactly and when he saw Naraku…he wanted to go over there and punch the daylights out of him. It was because of him that he lost her. No, that wasn't true, he was at fault too. Mostly...it was mostly his fault, but still..punching that Hobo guy would make him feel better.

He couldn't stand how close he was to her so he let her arm go painfully. He knew he had to act now.

"Don't be stubborn Kagome. Do you want people to be asking questions that you're not up for anwsering?" Inuyasha challenged. "If you are then by all means go back and enjoy the party, but if not then you'll come with me and get it treated."

Kagome glared angrily at him. Just who did he think he was?! He did have a point though, she wouldn't be ready to answer their questions. There was no need to start any more problems tonight and she wasn't going to run to her grand-father and cry to him about what just happened. She was the owner of Sukiyaki restaurant now for god sake and she'd be damned if she couldn't take care of a few problems. Sticking her nose high in the air she walked pass him briskly towards the kitchen.

"Stubborn woman." Inuyasha muttered as he followed suit.

-♥

-♥-♥

-♥-♥-♥

She sat on the table for god knows how long. Her arm was turning a disgusting shade of green and she was beginning to find it rather painful to move. There was no one here since everyone was enjoying the festivities. Her arm rested limply on the counter as she waited for her _nurse _to assist her. "You know if I was here bleeding, I'd be dead by now." She complained loudly.

"Quit complaining.For a kitchen this big they don't have any ice?!" Inuyasha shouted. "Unfriggin believable."

"My bruise isn't getting any less _greener_!" Kagome stated. "Just let me go home, at least I know there's ice there."

Inuyasha growled. Since they got here she hadn't stopped complaining and his patience was wearing thin with each passing second. "Would you relax, I'm working here! I'd like to see you do better."

"I would if I wasn't in pain and besides who's idea was it to come here in the first place?"

"Shut up." Inuyasha glared as he found ice. He shook some ice cubes from the tray and placed them in a damp kitchen cloth and stalked over to her.

"Don't tell me to shut up you prick, just give me the damn ice and leave me the hell alone!" Kagome ordered as she tried to reach for it with her good arm.

"Fat chance Kagome. Now give me your arm." He demanded as he pulled her arm away from her side.

"I don't want you touching me! I still have one good arm and a pair of legs thank you very much. Oh and did I mention that I'm wearing heels?" She asked as one of her legs went between his, just waiting for him to do something stupid.

"I can see that." He muttered as he took her arm, and brought her closer to him, placing the ice on her bruise.

Kagome hissed as the coldness met her skin, but it seem to dull the pain away so she wasn't complaining.

It was silent between them as he steadied the cloth filled with ice on her arm while she looked around the kitchen. The sounds of dripping water was the only noise in the room. Both not willing to say anything, fearing the others reaction. Kagome sighed as she leaned back and rubbed her neck. "Sore?" He asked.

Kagome gave him a side glance "Just a bit. Too many hours hunched over I guess."

Inuyasha then did something unexpected. Turning her chair so that it was facing the other way, he went behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders and began moving his fingers in a circular motion. Kagome gasped. Just what was he doing? She was about to turn around but he kept her in place.

"Don't be so tense, relax would ya?"

"S-Stop, I never asked you to-…"

"You said you were sore, what's the problem?" He questioned as he immediately stopped his actions. "It isn't like I'm pulling you over the counter and trying to kiss you or anything."

Kagome blushed at his comment "I-I never said that you we-…"

"Just enjoy it." He interrupted as he continued his massage. Kagome couldn't find the strength to protest anymore and just as he instructed she began to loosen up. His fingers were taking all the aches away as they moved from her shoulders to her neck and descended towards her back and repeat. She was enjoying herself immensely. Her mind was beginning to fog up. She felt like she could fall asleep…since when did he learn to massage? _**'Maybe one of his many girlfriends was a masseuse' **_ A frown appeared on her lips when that came to mind__Opening her eyes she shook him off her and stood up. "I think that's enough now, thanks."

Inuyasha looked at her quizzically. Had he done something wrong? It seemed that it was going well. Lifting up a hand he brought it to touch her cheek softly when she slapped it away and stalked off.

Just what was she thinking? How can she let him manipulate her like this? Here she was accepting a massage from that bastard and to make matters worse she was enjoying it! Kagome felt disgusted. She was about to push open the door when a hand rested on it, keeping her from opening it. "What's wrong?" He drawled out.

Kagome was quiet as she kept her focus on the door. "Nothing. I have party to get back to." She explained, but he wasn't buying it.

"You're going to go out there with an ice pack on your arm?" he questioned pointing to it.

Blushing she took it off "Better now?"

"No." he replied as he grasped her shoulders and turned her to him. "It isn't better." He looked at her with an unreadable expression.

Kagome's breathing was increasing slowly. Why was he looking at her like that? A strand from her hair suddenly fell from her pony tail, and right when she was about to tuck it away Inuyasha did it instead. He tucked it behind her ear and slowly his finger tips trailed down towards her right cheek, then her chin and up to her lower lip. The area in which they were situated became painfully quiet, not even the sound of dripping water could be heard.

Kagome felt hot. Her face was probably as red as a tomato and yet she didn't tear her gaze away from him. She saw him tilt the side of his head a bit as he began his decent towards her. Every fiber of her being was telling her to move away, kick, scream anything just to get away…but deep down apart of herself was wondering if that's what she really wanted. Her eye lids began to close and she could feel his breath upon her lips. He kissed her gently as if savouring the feeling so not to forget what it was like to have her lips against his.

…Then he pulled away and walked out the door without another word.

When she finally opened her eyes from that amazing yet simple kiss, she looked around and saw that she was alone. Rubbing her arm a little she looked down feeling somewhat depressed and even disappointed, but she couldn't exactly say for sure. They weren't together and this is how life was supposed to be. But why did her heart still ache when she was the one who ended it? Too many questions swirled about in her mind and being at a party where she could easily get access to alcohol wasn't exactly the best way to go.

Having made up her mind Kagome quickly left the kitchen.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was going good so far she hadn't seen any sign of her grandfather, Naraku or Inuyasha. She hid her bruised arm behind her as she walked through the crowd, luckily nobody had stopped to talk to her. It was just a few hello's or how are you's that was all. She could see the exit up ahead. But as she continued to walk, a sudden loud and very annoying giggle was heard.

"I just love you hair! It's simply divine." She complimented him that deep sultry voice of hers as she flipped her raven hair over her shoulder and gently took hold of a strand of hair. "What kind of products do you use to maintain it's silkiness? I bet it costs you a fortune for it to be this…breathtaking."

"You'd think so huh?" He chuckled. "Actually between you and me the shampoo isn't so much of a secret, it's actually just _Head and Shoulders_. Use it and your hair could be just as fine as mine, but remember I said _could be._"

"I couldn't agree more, we should get more acquainted Inuyasha. People these days just don't appreciate simple things as hair anymore. It's a pleasure to see someone who actually knows what I'm talking about." She smiled seductively as she trailed a finger up and down his chest.

Kagome froze when hearing his name. But she didn't dare turn around. What was wrong with her? She had long ago decided that she wasn't going to do this anymore, so who cares about what happened in the kitchen? It was a mistake, a little moment so to speak. It didn't mean anything to him and it certainly didn't mean anything to her. Putting that aside she walked off. Walking out the door she waited at the entrance for a taxi. Seeing that she came with her grandfather and all she didn't want to be a bother and too many questions would arise after that. So here she was waiting alone.

She heard running footsteps from behind, she didn't pay attention until she heard him calling her name "You're leaving already Kagome?" He asked panting.

Looking back at him she wore a shocked expression on her face "Hojo what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. I wanted to ask you something, but I couldn't find you anywhere." He explained with a smile.

Kagome smiled back at him. Now what happened to guys like Hojo? He was so sweet, reliable, smart and he'd have to think twice before hurting a girl. So why wasn't he hooked up with anyone? Back in school he was the popular guy you wanted to date and was adored by all his peers and teachers. He had a promising life ahead of him. Looking back she remembered that she wasn't exactly the nicest as she constantly tried to avoid him at all cost…well it wasn't her fault. If someone just came over to your house unannounced and was constantly giving you these looks and followed you wherever you went, you'd want to keep your distance as well wouldn't you?

"So do you agree?" He asked.

"Agree to what?" Kagome enquired. It would seem that he was talking to her while she took a trip down memory lane.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me, as friends of course." He added the last part quickly.

Kagome gave him a strained smile. She knew this was going to happen. It would seem that good old Hojo was still pursuing her today. She could refuse, but seeing as he'll be in her life more often things could get awkward. But there was no harm in going out right? I mean if it's only as friends, but for some reason she found herself hesitating.

"I'm sorry if I'm pressuring you, believe me it wasn't my intention." Hojo apologized as he looked the other way to conceal his hurt expression.

"When?"

Turning back to her quickly he stuttered and said "W-what? Are you saying yes?"

"Yeah, I'll call you so we can plan something alright." Kagome instructed as the taxi came to a stop.

"I'll be waiting." Hojo said enthusiastically as he opened and closed the door for her.

Waving goodbye she looked on ahead and gave her directions to the taxi driver. Looking down at her lap she lightly touched her bruise, it was still green, but not as disgusting as before. She smiled faintly at the memory of her and Inuyasha in the kitchen. That was a very sweet gesture, but she had to keep in mind that that was all it was and nothing more. But in her heart she couldn't help but wish it wasn't.

-♥

-♥-♥

-♥-♥-♥

"Alright I'm leaving now."

It was Monday morning as Kagome walked out of her apartment. Her hair was up in a high pony tail with two strands framing her face. Once again it would seem that she was going to have to rush to get to work. When she came home late last night she was surprised that the light was closed and a sleeping Sango in her bed. But it didn't last long for as soon as she got into her room, she was tackled onto the bed with Sango looking at her with crazy eyes demanding that she give her _'the stuff'. _At first Kagome didn't quite understand and Sango kept on using odd terms for it like _'the goods', 'the cherry on the ice cream', the coconut from the coconut tree' _and she didn't even want to remember the other ones. Nonetheless after some tries, Kagome finally understood and once she handed her the bottle of red wine Sango had skipped off to her room giggling madly. And that was the last she saw of her.

She laughed softly to herself as she walked down the street. Sango had been on the floor moaning in pain and made several trips to the bathroom that morning, saying that it was her fault she ended up this way, but Sango knew better and she just wanted to be in denial a while longer _**'Maybe she should consider going sober…it would do her some good.'**_ But in the back of her mind she highly doubted it would happen.

"Good morning Kagome!" Hojo voiced out loudly from across the street.

Stopping in her tracks Kagome looked both ways until she came upon his running form. She looked at him shockingly, just how is it that he _always_ managed to find her? Even in their younger years, he would randomly pop out and always say he was in the area…doing what? Who knows anymore, who knows. Smiling up brightly he walked up to her timidly with his hands behind his back.

"Good morning Hojo, what do you have behind your back?" She asked curiously with a smile as she tried to get a good look at it.

"You have to close your eyes." He told her seriously, but in his eyes it showed that he was bursting with excitement.

Kagome had placed her hands on hips and looked at him suspiciously, but then relaxed when she remembered that it was Hojo she was dealing with. "Fine." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Now open them." He instructed and when she did Kagome let out gasp.

He had in his hands a bouquet of every flower imaginable, all were in full bloom and with the sunlight bouncing on them, that made it seem all the more precious and beautiful "Hojo, thank you. They're gorgeous!" Kagome exclaimed as she took them into her arms and took in their flowery scent.

"I'm glad you like them, I wasn't sure which ones you'd like so…" He began as his cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Oh Hojo you didn't have to do that." Kagome told him as she instantly felt guilty for him giving her such a gift.

"I wanted to and besides everyone deserves a present that compliments ones beauty." He added smoothly.

Kagome looked at him and smiled softly "Thank you Hojo, I appreciate it." She said and then she leaned up and swiftly gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Want to walk me to work?" She asked shyly wondering what possessed her to do such a thing.

"Sure!" He answered enthusiastically as he stepped beside her and walked on.

Too bad they didn't noticed the figure watching them with angry, yet sad eyes as he dropped his bouquet of flowers on the ground and walked off.

FINALLY!!! I'm done! I think I should celebrate….well I hope everyone enjoyed this chappy sorry for not updating this, but I was too busy doing _other projects _so they kind of took a lot of my time. Well you guys know the drill, so don't be lazy and press that button!!

Later days and peace out _Hoshi.no.Aoi. _xoxox


	19. Without You

**Waiting for Love**

**Chapter 18: Without You**

She sat on the chair patiently, her legs crossed underneath her jean skirt which had a split in the front as it brushed a few inches pass her knees, her feet were adorn with small brown boots that folded over and had a small heel to it as well. She adjusted her light pink v-necked top with ¾ sleeves a bit as she looked at her surroundings. For some reason she felt _extremely _nervous, but she shouldn't be. This was just a friendly get together with an old friend and yet here she was feeling as if she was back on her first day of elementary school. _**'Don't be ridiculous Kagome, he said as friends only.'**_ Remembering that statement she felt herself relax, but then the nervousness crept up again once she heard the café's door chimes ring.

She looked ahead and saw him panting a little as he scanned the room for her. She couldn't help but think he looked cute with that worried and dishelmed look upon him. Smiling gently she lifted her arm and waved to him. "Hojo, over here." She called to him.

Hearing the sound of her voice he turned and instantly felt relieved. He walked towards her and took a seat in front of her. She saw him take a few more intakes of air as he got comfortable within the chair. "Sorry for the wait, I just couldn't get away." He apologized.

"It's alright, I told you I'd go on ahead." She said to him. "You didn't have to rush."

Hojo blushed and looked at himself over. He didn't tell her, but when he got home he just grabbed whatever he could find and put it on. Looking at himself more closely he noticed that his tie wasn't on properly, his shirt poorly buttoned and his pants…they were on backwards! God only knows why he didn't notice that.

"I---I'll be right back." He said as he quickly got up and fled to the men's room leaving Kagome feeling bewildered.

"What an weird guy, well since he's here there's no sense in not ordering something." Kagome mumbled as she asked looked down at her menu and browsed from something to eat.

♥

♥-♥

♥-♥-♥

He sat on his chair twirling his glass filled wine slowly. A malicious grin was upon his face as he brush back some of his dark wavy locks. His blood-red eyes were shinning with a sort of excitement as he recapped what he had just learn. She was foolish to think she could outsmart him like, making him look a fool in front of them all…yes her and _him_…that man who he thought had gotten rid of that day.

A feeling of utmost fury surrounded him. Just what was he suppose to do to get him out of the picture. Ruining their relationship wasn't enough. Perhaps a much more drastic measure was needed…oh yes that would solve the problem. Suddenly his door swung open and his mood turned serious. Just who could be bothering him now?

"I know you're into your little depressive state, but I have news." She annouced as she approached him and took a seat at the edge of his desk. "It would seem Mr. Katsu, is wondering about his money you own him."

"Oh really now? What a shame I did so send him a present." He smirked as she fixed her gaze on his face questioningly, but then her ruby colored eyes widen when she comprehend what exactly he meant.

"Are you insane! You'll be traced for sure, if anybody were to find out----…"

"My men are very work efficient, they know what to do." He reassured her as he took a sip of his drink. "What of my little prize Kagura?"

Kagura sighed, sometime he was just too twisted…even for her to handle. She wondered why he was so impatient in getting that restaurant, surely he could have found another location more to his profit. "She's still stubborn and refuses to sign. Can we not find someone more willing?!"

He slammed his drink on the desk as he hand instantly flew up and wrapped itself around her pale neck. He pushed her onto the desk as she placed her hand upon his as she tried to free herself. "Do not come and give _me_ orders woman, the reason why I'm so keen on this piece of property is my business alone. It would be best if you remember that!" He then released her and moved away as she gasped for air.

"Yes…Sir, I apologize." She gritted out as she rubbed her neck.

She heard him leave the room and now she was alone. He was indeed insane with his plans and wondered if she should leave while she still had the chance. Although tempting, it was useless. He would find her and there _will _be hell to pay. _**'I pity you Kagome Higurashi…you have no idea of what trouble you've gotten yourself into.'**_

Xoxox

"I'm so full!" Kagome announced. She felt quite satisfied as she took one more sip of her ice tea. Throughout their get-together it wasn't all that bad. She wondered why exactly she was so nervous for. She heard Hojo laugh at her outburst, his warm blue eyes warmly gazing upon her as he signaled for the bill.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I hope next time you won't be hesitant to join me then." He said as Kagome blushed embarrassedly. So he had notice her hesitance in going out him. She suddenly had an alarmed face when she saw his hand in front of her face, she looked at him with a confused look as he chuckled at her. "It's customary for the man to help the lady up, once she'd done her meal."

"Really now? How generous of you." She smiled as she slowly placed her hand into his. By now an elderly couple were watching them with warm smiles as they began to whisper to each other. Kagome blushed as she caught a few words and so did Hojo as he began leading her out.

Kagome kept her head down as she ignored all the looks they were getting. _**'It's not like you haven't had people stare at you before Kagome! You're 19 for heaven's sake!'**_ She was so wrapped up within mental battle that she hadn't noticed Hojo speaking to her. "Huh?" Came her brilliant answer.

"I said that I need to make a quick phone call, could wait for me. Unless you need to go to work or something." He repeated with a smile.

"Sure I'll wait, take your time." She told him as he went away. Sighing she set herself at the counter and opened up her purse, maybe somebody could keep her entertained while she waited. Looking at her phone she saw that she had 10 text messages. _**'Why do I have the sinking feeling that they're from Megumi and Sango.'**_ And true to her statement it was, but she also has some from Yuri and Sari. Smiling happily she started going through them.

"How may I help you sir?" Asked the kind waitress at the counter.

"I'll have two medium size coffee with cream and two sugar and a blueberry muffin to go." He answered as he fished around for his wallet.

"Will that be all?" She asked kindly as he nodded yes. "That will be $6.37 please."

Kagome emitted a laugh as she continued to read her text messages, she then felt someone sit beside her and had the growing feeling of that person watching her. Ignoring him she continue to read hoping for him to get the idea. She felt him crept closer as she moved away, he then let out a chuckle and started tapping his finger on the counter. _**'You can try as hard as he wanted, I'm not going to snap.'**_ Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse he leaned closer and blew into her ear.

Then it happened…she snapped.

"Are done harassing me already, I tried to ignore you, but that just isn't enough is it?! What is your prob---oh it's _you_." She muttered as she sat back down and turned away. She heard his snicker at her in a poor attempt to cover his laughter.

"And I thought I had issues. How's it going Kagome." He asked casually just as his order came.

"Fine Takahashi, what do you want?" She enquired. God where the heck was Hojo? So much for a 'quick call' was all she could say.

He said nothing as he continued to observe her, his intense gaze was making her feel self-conscious. Maybe she should of put on another shirt. She just felt very naked at that precise moment. Having enough of him speculating her she turn to him with narrowed eyes. "Do you have something say or are you going to keep staring at me like I'm some painting in a museum?"

"If this is how you treat people who take care of you, I wonder how you treat those who don't. I just came to talk and that's all. We can still do that…can't we?" He questioned.

Kagome gave him a hard look, why was it he always made her feel like she was the bad guy in this. She wasn't the one who was sleeping around, she wasn't the one who lied and yet…he still made her feel guilty! "No funny stuff?"

Inuyasha held up his hands for her to inspect. "None at all."

Letting out a deep breath she slouched over a little. "Fine."

Inuyasha laughed, this was just too easy. If this kept up, maybe they'll get into more serious matters. But for now he'll be satisfied with just talking…and nothing more.

Relaxing in his seat he said. "Why are you here Kagome, did your date stand you up?"

Kagome glared at him. Just how can he make such assumptions? "Actually I wasn't stood up for your information."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at this and rolled his eyes. "Face it Kagome, you were stood up."

Kagome was going to retort when she heard her name being called. They both turned around to see Hojo jogging up to them. "Sorry, I guess it was longer than I had expected." He said.

"No it's alright, I had company." She reassured him as she pointed to Inuyasha who had a serious look on his face as looked over at Hojo.

Hojo coughed a bit feeling very uncomfortable. "Well want to get going?"

Kagome answered yes and was about to say goodbye to Inuyasha, but he had already left. "Give me a second Hojo." She said rapidly as she raced after him. She saw him crossing the street when she got out of the café. Being careful of the cars she raced up to him. "Why did you leave like that?" She asked as she took a hold of his arm.

Brushing her off he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his silver locks in an attempt to calm himself. "It's nothing, I have things to do." He told her flatly.

Not really buying this she turned him to her forcefully. Why was he being this way all of a sudden? It was going well, but now…it was like he went back to his jerky self again. "Hey come on talk to me, why are you being so rude?"

"Forget it, just enjoy your date." He said roughly as he tried to get her away from him. Just what was wrong with him, he said that he wouldn't do this. She wasn't his anymore he reminded himself…so why was he getting so upset? "Look, just forget it alright Kagome, please leave it alone before I say something I might regret." He told her as he mumbled the last part, but he knew she caught it.

She let out a bitter laugh and shook her head. He was just too predictable sometimes. "This bothers you doesn't it? That I'm out with other guys and none of them are you, god can't you be happy for me?!"

Inuyasha began to growl, of course he can't…how can he when she use to belong to him. "Oh please like I'm jealous of that faggot Hopo, I'm just saying you can do better."

"He's not a faggot! And his name is Hojo!" She shouted. "And what do you mean better? As in _you_ better, I think you might want to get a reality check because you've been living in the clouds a little too long."

"Why do you _always_ have to argue with me?" He snapped angrily.

"Why do you want me to be miserable? For once I find a nice guy who I know won't hurt me, who I know I can trust! And you…just can't accept that." She pointed out. "We'll too bad Inuyasha, we're not together anymore so you might as well get use to the fact that I'll be dating other guys!"

Inuyasha clenched his fist tightly, now she had gone too far. "Don't think that _everyone_ is just dying to go out with you Kagome, in fact I'm relieved that we're not together anymore. Our break-up was the best thing that could ever happen to me."

Kagome was at a loss of words, she suddenly forgot where she was. All she heard were his cold, hard words replaying in her mind over and over. She heard him chuckle as a look of satisfaction came across. "How's that for a reality check?" He whisper as he opened the door to his car, started the engine and drove off. Kagome stood there still unmoving. Even when Hojo appeared and started talking to her, but all she knew was that she felt numb.

She let him escort her back to his car and during the whole ride it was silent.

♥

♥-♥

♥-♥-♥

"Yes, so do we have an agreement?" He enquired. "Good until then." Hanging up the phone he stretched out his limbs. This was just going all to perfectly. Soon he'll have everything and nothing could go wrong. He let out a laugh at his master plan.

Kagura who was watching him couldn't help but shiver. This was not going to end well. Going back to painting her nails she frowned. She couldn't shake off this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was too late now, this time Naraku would get exactly what he wanted. _**'Even at the cost of someone's life.'**_ Standing up she took out the wrinkles from her suit and began to head for the exit. "Kagura." He suddenly called out making her stop in her tracks. "I hope you won't disappoint me."

"Never, I pledge my services to you Naraku." She told him and then she left the room.

One he was sure she was gone he turned his chair to face out the window. The sun had long ago faded and now only the moon stood in its place. "You'll soon be mine Kagome, all mine."

And that's a rap everyone. Hehe now this is embarrassing. I think it's been a couple of good months since I've updated, sorry about that. But you know I'm going to end this story really soon, mainly because this summer…I just won't be able to go in the pc as much…I've got Summer School this year, and it's going to take up a lot of my time. So please review and I do hope you enjoyed, sorry if it's short. ;

Later dayz! Xoxo .Hoshi.no.Aoi.

Oh and I do very apologize for the many grammar errors you might just find.


	20. Trauma

**Waiting for Love**

He stood still as he looked out at the world. Inside his office with only his glass widow separating him from what was to be. Finally he would get what was rightfully his, finally his grandfather's revenge will be fulfilled. For years now he had to stand back and watch as another was praised for what he called _his idea_. But all that was a lie and he was now going to correct it. Ryuuchi Higurashi will know what humiliation he has caused to his family…by taking back what was his…and using any means necessary.

His phone rang as he turned to it and picked it up. Holding it to his ear he sighed. "What is it now?"

"Mr. Ketsumaki, all the preparations for tonight are nearly complete." A man told him.

"Very good. Remember no one is to leave or enter the premises. If that is not achieve I will be greatly disappointed."

The man on the other line gulped. He knew very well that if tonight did not go as it was planned, he would face sever consequences. "Yes Sir, that is understood." He then hung up as Naraku placed the phone onto the receiver.

This was it and there was not turning back. _**'Let's see you deny me now Kagome Higurashi.'**_ Now all he had to do was wait and then…the show will begin.

**Chapter 19: Trauma **

She laid on her bed curled up into a ball, her bed sheets on her carpeted floor, her pillow was pressed up against her as she held on to it as a means of reassurance. Her eyes closed tight as she tried to make sense of what happened the other day. When Hojo had dropped her off yesterday she hadn't even said goodbye. It was as if she was some sort of zombie and one would think she was too. Especially with that hypnotize look on her face. Sango and Shippo had both barged in and wondered what could happened to her. But she said nothing…because her herself didn't know what happened.

So here she was alone and confused as she went over the day, but like before she found nothing. "Maybe he just hates me." But that couldn't be. If he hated her then why talk to her, why even bother try to establish a friendship between the two. "Relationships are too complicated." And wasn't that the truth. Swinging her legs around she sat up still clutching her pillow she looked out her window. It was the beginning of a new day, but even that couldn't bring her to smile.

Suddenly there was knock at the door. "Kagome, can I come in? It's Sango."

"Come on in." Kagome answered softly. She heard her open and closed the door as she knelt down and looked at her sadden expression. Taking both her hands into hers she sighed. "I'm fine you know. I just…don't get it.

"Kagome…" She whispered. "I'm not telling you to get over it, I'm not telling to just act happy for everyone's sake." She said as Kagome glance at her.

She remained quiet. Then what did she want from her, if not that then what was left for her. "Maybe I should just stop…maybe I should just let it all go." _**'Maybe I should let him go.'**_

Sango then stood up and dragged her with her. She knew that Kagome still held feelings for Inuyasha and that she was too afraid to open her heart again. But by pushing people away that wasn't how scars would heal. "Maybe you should. Start fresh. Although you still have feelings for him…"

"But I don't!" She protested.

Sango rolled her eyes and gave Kagome a pat on the head. "But you do and that's why you're so upset. Because you know you shouldn't. It's not wrong to still care for him and it's not wrong to admit that it still hurts."

Looking down she whispered. "What do I do then Sango." She felt helpless.

"That's up to you sweetheart. You can either deny yourself of what you want or you can give it another try." She replied and then walked out.

'_**What do I want?'**_ Sitting back down she laid on her back and looked up at her ceiling. "That's right Kagome, what do you want? What do you want?" She felt the heat of sun upon her as she sighed. What she wouldn't give right now to have a crystal ball or those tarot card to help in her choice…heck even an eight ball would be useful.

Turning away from the sun she muttered a few words. "This sucks." And then she let herself fall into a light sleep.

♥

♥-♥

♥-♥-♥

He felt angry and frustrated. This wasn't what he wanted nor what he planned. But she kept on pushing and pushing. He just wanted to hurt her…like she was hurting him. You think that showing up with that Hojo wasn't bad, but to rub it in his face was just plain evil. Didn't she know? Didn't he prove to her that he still wanted her and would _anything_ just to get to smile back at him?! Now he ruin it, he was back where he started and he didn't think he could fix it now.

He knew Kikyou was talking to him, but right he just didn't give a damn. The one woman that he could of saw himself with for the rest of his life was in an unapproachable state and it was because of him. He lied when he told her those awful words, their break-up wasn't the best. It was the worse. Ever since then he had been repenting. He hadn't been with anyone for a good while now. It was all for her and he wanted to tell her that, but those chances were long gone.

"Inuyasha, are listening?!" Came Kikyou's shrill voice.

"Not really." He answered carelessly. All he wanted to do was to get away.

"Don't lie to---Wait, what?" Came her reply.

Not even bothering to explain himself he stood up and started to walk to the exit. "I'm going out." He announced.

"Stop right there Inuyasha." Kikyou ordered. "We still have things to talk about!"

Inuyasha growled, why couldn't they just leave him alone! He couldn't concentrate you'd think she'd see that. He didn't turn to her. But simply waited for her to say what she wanted to say. Seeing that this was the best she could get of his attention she proceeded. "Don't think for a one minute you can brush me off like that. I wasn't the one who put you into this whole Inuyasha…it was you. Now despite your problems, you still have responsibilities to uphold. As co-owner of Hideki industry, it's the company first and personal problems later."

"You mind getting to the point Kikyou." He said in an irritated tone.

She narrowed her eyes at him. If she was his mother she'd give him a good spanking or two. "My point is Inuyasha, if you don't get your act together I think you better take a hike. We haven't been doing well as of late and the problem seem to be coming from you."

"And what pray tell do you want me to do about it?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and replied. "Fix it."

"Not all things can be fixed Kikyou. It takes work and lots of time." He sighed tiredly.

"Well you better get to it." She told him. "That is all." She then heard him left the room. Leaning up against his desk she rubbed her neck. _**'Damn love sick fool, too much damn pride is what your downfall will be.'**_

Xoxox

She stood at the base of the stairs feeling a bit better. Her hands were behind her back as she saw the waitresses scurry off in all directions. She remembered that, that use to be her. Stepping away from the stairs she went over to the bar and took a seat on stool. She then saw a bottle of liquor in front of her, licking her lips she looked around to see if anyone had noticed her. _**'One sip wouldn't hurt right?' **_And it wasn't like she'd get in trouble, she _was_ the boss after all. Getting off the stool she pulled up the wooden door and stepped on over to the other side. Unknown to her she had already gain an audience.

"She's not _really_ going to do it." Megumi said.

"I don't know, did you see how happy she was when she clutched that bottle? Somebody seems a little excited." Sari pointed out.

"Why is she drinking?! She hates alcohol!" Leiko hissed as she saw Kagome pour herself a glass.

"Maybe she wants to try something new." Yuri said out of the blue as they all looked at her in disbelief.

"Let the girl do what she wants." Sango interrupted. "She's been having a tough day and nothing's wrong with letting loose a little."

Megumi giggled at that. Of course Sango who agree on that. Looking back she saw Kagome looking at the glass hesitantly. Then an idea popped into her mind. "$20 bucks says she drinks it."

"I beg to differ." Sari snorted.

"Is that a bet I smell?" Megumi smirked.

"No betting! We should just leave her alone. I bet she feels pressured with us staring at her." Yuri vouched.

"She doesn't even notice us here." Leiko stated as she turned to Sango. "Stop her already! She's making a mistake!"

Sango rolled her eyes. Sometimes Leiko was just a bit too dramatic, they were talking about a drink not the fate of the earth! "It's just a little drink, it won't kill her!"

Narrowing her eyes she said. "I bet you'd know all about that."

Sango blinked a couple of times and then crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I am an alcoholic you know. Sometimes Leiko, sometimes."

Laughing at them they failed to see Kagome approach them until she spoke up. "What are you guys standing around for, customers have been calling and people want their tables!"

Jumping back in shock they all laughed nervously. "Yes ma'm!" Then they all scurried off.

Walking back to the bar she chugged down her drink and went back upstairs. Smirking Megumi shot a look towards Sari who kicked the air and walked over to a table. _**'$20 bucks you'll soon be mine'**_ Then she went back to her station where they were indeed people waiting with…none too pleased expressions on their faces. "Sorry for the wait, but welcome to the Sukiyami Restaurant. You'll all be seated shortly."

Hearing this the crowd began to ease up as Megumi laughed secretly to herself. _**'Just tell them what they want to hear and they fall like dominos.'**_ Smiling brightly she began showing the first few guest to their table.

♥

♥-♥

♥-♥-♥

He sat at the edge of the fountain as he ignored everyone who passed by him. The sun was beginning it's decent and he was at loss on what to do. Closing his eyes he recalled what Kikyou told him and scoffed at the thought. _**'Stupid woman, would I be here if I could?!'**_ There was no sense in getting frustrated over something he had no control over. Opening his eyes he saw a hand holding a can of coke, looking up he saw Miroku smiling at him widely.

"It's cold enough for my hands to feel numb." He said.

Giving him a grin he took into his hands, opened it and took a sip. "Thanks and for the record…it's not _that_ cold."

"Only because you haven't been holding for the last 10 minutes." He retorted smartly.

"Touché." Inuyasha praised as they sat beside one another in complete silence.

The footsteps of people, the sound of the wind and the running water from the fountain were some of the only sounds they could hear at the moment. He knew that Kikyou had most likely sent him after him. "So is this a new hobby of yours?" Miroku piped up.

"Not likely I just needed to think." He answered easily.

"I see, well as you know Kikyou asked me to find you and bring you back."

"Asked or threatened?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Oh you know a little bit of both." He shivered as he remember what had happened. The only thing that stuck in his mind was the part about his testicles being removed and it being placed so far up his ass that he'll become constipated because of it.

"What do I do Miroku, do I just give up on her and let her be happy…even though I'll be miserable." Inuyasha suddenly spoke up.

Miroku turned to him, but his bangs were covering his eyes so he couldn't tell what exactly he was feeling. He shot him a sympathetic look, his friend was hurting tremendously and he wasn't sure how to help him exactly. This was something Inuyasha had to do alone. Clearing his throat his answered him. "I think you should do what's best for her, although that may seem hard. I know that if Sango and I were I that situation I'd only want her happiness…no matter how much it will kill me. I'll just have to keep telling myself that as long as she's happy, that's all that matters."

Inuyasha stayed silent as he let Miroku's words sink in. He was right. Kagome deserved to be happy and if wasn't with him then let it be with another. _**'I guess that's it…I have to let her go.' **_Standing up he put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the evening sky. "Thank you…Miroku. Tell Kikyou that I'll see her tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" He called out to him.

"Somehwere." Then he continued on his way, but Miroku already had a feeling where he was heading and wished him the best.

Xoxox

She was beyond tired. She had spent practically all day going through all these documents and orders from distant provinces and such. Why couldn't they just come here and place and order like any normal customer. Stretching out her limbs she began rolling her shoulders backwards and forwards. And then without her knowing it…all was quiet. Finding it a bit odd she stood up and walked over to the door.

She placed her ear against door wondering if she could hear any commotion from downstairs, but nothing. Placing her hand on the door knob she twisted and opened the door only to let out a scream as she jumped back.

"Now I'm not that frightening am I?" He questioned as he stepped inside her office.

"W-What are you doing here Naraku?" Kagome enquired as she took a few steps back. Something wasn't right. Why would he be here?

He didn't answer as he went to her desk and trailed his finger over it. Sitting on her chair he twirled in it a bit as he let a small smirk appear on his pale face. "I could get use to this. Not too small and very…comfortable." He said.

"That's nice, but I think you should leave. If this is about your proposition…my answer is still no." Kagome glared. What was up with this guy? Strolling in here like he owned the place.

Naraku sighed as had a somewhat fatigue expression upon his face. "I thought you'd say that."

"Glad we understand one another." Kagome muttered as she turned to leave. Who had let him in like that. Why didn't somebody tell her he was coming. So many questions swirled in her head, but was interrupted when she heard the distinct sound of something unlocking. Turning around slowly her eyes went wide and her face paled at what he had within his grasp.

"Like I was saying, I thought you'd say that. So I thought I'd bring with me a means of _persuasion_ if you'd like." He grinned as he aimed the gun at her.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked shakily.

"I can't afford to lose Kagome, it's either you join me or you don't." He said in a careless tone. "It doesn't really matter I always get what I want." Kagome gulped she felt her heart beat going faster and her legs felt weak as she leaned against the wall for support.

"What do you say Kagome, ready to finally negotiate?" He enquired as he let out a chuckle which started to turn into a loud laugh as Kagome watched him feeling more sacred in her life than anything. And what about everybody…were they…dead? She didn't know and she had no way of knowing. She was trapped with no where to hide…with a madman.

'_**What am I going to now…somebody…please help.'**_ She slid down onto the floor and just watched as he laughed. Feeling no hope in for her situation…whatsoever.

And here we are…another chappy!! I was serious when I said the end was near and as I said I want this story done with so I can try and do my best in Summer School (shivers) Well my faithful reviewers I hope you do your part and if you do. You'll get another chapter before you know it.

Oh and once again…very sorry for the many grammar errors you might just find .

Later days!

._Hoshi.no.Aoi. _


	21. Esperanza

Well everybody the time has come to say a final goodbye to this story. Yes….we have reached the end of the tunnel, it's been great, but this is the final chapter of **Waiting for Love**. Sorry for the long ass wait, with school starting on Thursday, I thought I'd be best to be finish and for you all to know what's what.

I'm glad all of you guys have been patient with me during my absence, trust me it wasn't easy getting me to get this done. Oh and just for anyone who was following my sequel, it's up and better than ever…so if want take a look see and tell me what you think…

…Enough babbling…onto the chapter! And once again so sorry 4 the grammar errors

Chapter 20: Esperanza

The sun had long ago settled behind the horizon as she stared tiredly out of her window. How long had it been now? A few seconds, minutes, hours? Kagome didn't know, but what she did know was that she was a prisoner of some psychotic bastard who sat comfortable in her leather chair as if nothing mattered. She would have to burn that chair and maybe even the desk when she got out…more like _if_ she got out. Her mind also wandered to everyone downstairs. Were they alright, were some injured or close to death she didn't know.

She ran a hand through her hair, she bet a million yen that she looked horrible. Tears stains on her cheeks, eyes red and puffy, her hair a disaster, clothes wrinkled beyond imagination…oh and her heels which she had long ago abandoned were tossed in some unknown direction. She felt tired and useless, what she wouldn't give to open her eyes and find out this was nothing but a nightmare. She heard the sound of her clock ticking away. It was the only thing keeping her awake and more or less sane. She glanced up to her captor and wish so much that the expression 'if looks could kill…' was actually true. He must of felt her stare because he turned his head towards her and gave her a sweet and innocent smile. She scoffed silently at this and turned away from him. Why hadn't anyone bother to call the police, didn't they know that they were open? Didn't they find anything particular with her restaurant?! But then again…the human race hadn't proven to all quite there a hundred percent of the time. Kagome let out a long sigh, wasn't _anyone_ going to save them?

"Why so glum my dear? Cheer up. That frown doesn't suit that pretty face of yours" Naraku commented with fake sympathy.

Kagome said nothing, she just shot him a dirty look that told him exactly what she thinking. Naraku simply chuckled and walked over to her slowly. Bending down towards her he sighed. "If you only cooperated Kagome, we wouldn't have this problem. Don't you think this game has been going on for a little too long now?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at this. Game? He thought she playing a game with him?? Was he so mentally unbalanced that he actually found keeping her and innocent citizens captive…amusing?! Kagome scrunched up her face in disgust. "You sick bastard! Has your greed for this place warped you so much that your willing to risk innocent lives for it?!" Kagome gritted out angrily.

Naraku gave her a thoughtful look. "It seems that way doesn't it Kagome, but I assure you. This place should have been mine and if you do as I say those_ innocent lives_ you were talking about…wouldn't be in this position."

Kagome groaned at his answer. "For the last time, what twisted delusion to you live in?! My grandfather built this place and thus handed it down to me. You have no right to claim that it's yours!"

"Well that's just your problem isn't it." He whispered as he stood up and walked on over to the door. "I'll be back shortly, I just want to see how my guest are doing…during this time take some time to go over your facts."

With that last notion Naraku left the room as Kagome let out a cry of despair. Wasn't anyone out there that could help them? Was there any hope at all that she should hold onto? Looking up at the clock she saw that it was a little past 11:00pm. God she hoped everyone was alright. She left she eyes drifted over to the window once again as she silently prayed for a miracle.

♥

♥-♥

♥-♥-♥

He tried long and hard, but yet no sleep has yet to reach him. It would seems the sandman wasn't planning on visiting him tonight. There he lied upon his bed staring at his white ceiling, he didn't want it to get at this point. After struggling and struggling to get back into her life he had finally made it, only to be pushed back to square one. He could still see that hurt and confused look on her face when he treated her as if she held no significant meaning in his life. He left her standing there alone and because of his damn pride he couldn't muster up enough courage to apologize.

He felt as if she was a fault too, dating other men like that. She meant so much to him and he thought it was the same for her, but he was wrong. For the cold hard truth had hit him hard like lump of coal and as usual he reacted in the worse way possible. He didn't let her explain and left without another word. That day he had gotten himself drunk and had wanted to get his revenge, but that wouldn't get them together. It wouldn't even ease the hurt that he was feeling now. So instead he locked himself away from everyone and thus the result.

If there was a machine out there that could turn back time he would go to it without a second thought. He didn't care how much he had to pay, he would do anything for everything to go back to how it use to be. Maybe then he would have her wrapped in his arms as she sleep away with that tiny smile of hers upon her lips and with him staring at her thinking that he must be the luckiest man alive to be blessed with this woman.

Before he could sink further within his depression that was knock at the door. Grumbling curses under his breath he ignore it. Sooner or later they'd stop and once again he'd be engulf into complete silence. Much to his dismay the knocking hadn't stopped, but it got louder and much more urgent. "Leave me alone!" He shouted from his bed, but the knocking still was ever persistent. "Fucking shit." He growled as he threw off his covers and walked angrily to the door. Opening it he glared at his best friend.

"I can't reach her." He stated as he walked on inside and began pacing up and down in the living room. "Something is wrong."

Inuyasha grumbled something about stupid friends and their constant whining. "What's your problem now? Do you even know what time it is Miroku?"

Miroku didn't make any move to acknowledge him as he sat on the couch and let out a cry of frustration. "Sango…she isn't answering her phone."

Walking out of the kitchen he handed Miroku a can of beer and sat down beside him. "Maybe she's still working." He pointed out flatly as he opened up his can. Unlike Kagome and himself, Miroku and Sango had gotten back together. It would seem all his persistence finally paid off. Inuyasha couldn't lie that he didn't feel some sort of jealously towards him, but wished him all the best anyway.

"Her shift should have ended hours ago. I went over to her house, but the babysitter said that they hadn't return yet." Miroku pressed on.

"Maybe they went out, it is a Saturday by the way or maybe her phone died. I don't Miroku, there's tons of reason why she can't be answering."

"I know, but…" Miroku sighed as he ran a hand through his raven locks. "Something is just unsettling about this."

Inuyasha shook his head at him, sometimes Miroku was just too much. Suddenly the phone rang getting up he went and picked it up. "Hello." He muttered.

"Inuyasha, turn on the TV." A voice instructed firmly.

"Oh god Kikyou, if this a way to get me to go to work…" He began.

"Just shut up and do it!" She said more forcefully.

Picking up the remote he lazily turned it on and when he did his stomach drop and Miroku's eyes widened with shock.

"Tonight ladies and gentlemen we have a deadly situation. It was a typical day in Tokyo until local pedestrian Setsuna Makino called police station to report a possible missing person's case. It was said that her friends Akemi Shiruzawa and Kumiko Shiruzawa had gone out for take out at the Sukiyaki restaurant, but as the time ticked…they had yet to come home.

Police officers had come to the place they were last seen, but before they even got close enough to the door, a shot was a fired almost injuring the police officer. Now behind me is a full unit. It would seem that man has taken not only the owner, but the civilians and workers as hostage. Now with me is officer Kurasagi. Tell me what is the situation?"

"This is indeed a very risky situation we have here, we have no idea whether the hostages are hurt or still alive for that matter. But we will do our best to get everyone home safely." He reassured confidently.

"Any thoughts on who the culprit is officer or why he or she could be doing this?" The reporter asked.

"We have reason to believe that a grudge might be the reason, but our officials are working on it."

"Well everyone you heard it, I'll keep you updated on the situation. This is Mia Tsukio with WKB."

It wasn't long until Inuyasha and Miroku bolted out the door, got into their car and drove off.

Xoxox

Blinking lights shone faintly on her face as Kagome opened her eyes. She had tried hard not to sleep, but as usual her subconscious knew best. She stared over to the window just to confirm if her eyes were deceiving her. Crawling over to it numbly she looked down to see police officers lined up and people behind yellow tape…heck even a news cast was here. And they told her that her restaurant couldn't get anymore well known than it already was. She stood up shakily as she banged against the window practically saying: I'm here! Look up, I'm right here!

But unfortunately her efforts seem to be futile, sinking to the floor she took big intakes of air. On a positive side they were all going to be rescued and Naraku was going to jail…a happy ending if she may say so herself. The door suddenly opened as Naraku stepped back inside with a non to pleased expression on his face. Seeing this Kagome smirked. He lost and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Aw why so down Naraku? don't worry I hear they're facilities in prison are top notch." Kagome gloated.

Glaring at her he went over to her, picked her up by the forearm and disposed her harshly on the seat. "Quite! I'm not going to prison Kagome. If anything I'll get out of here alive and with this place to show for it, but you…" He said as he let out a dark laugh. "Won't be so lucky." He added as he pushed the legal document towards her.

"Face the facts Naraku, you lost and if you let me go, I'll try and get them to go easy on you. They show a bit more sympathy when dealing with criminals with a poor mental state." Kagome said as she looked up at him.

"Bullshit! don't try to reason with me Kagome, _I'm _the one calling the shots!" He exploded as he took out his gun and pressed it against her temple. "Sign the papers…_now_."

A look of fear flicked across Kagome's eyes, but still remained calm. She was tried of being afraid of him. "Shoot me then…it doesn't matter. You won't win and I hope you rot in hell."

Naraku growled angrily as he took the gun away from her and sent a direct punch to Kagome's face. He watched as she tumbled out of her chair and onto the floor. He guessed she must of passed out, because she hadn't gotten up. "Damn it! This wasn't how this was suppose to be, why do you have to complicate matters!" He shouted at her, but she said nothing.

Then he stalked out the door. Once she heard the door close Kagome let out an agonizing sound as she touched her left cheek and jaw. She felt a wet substance at the corner of lip. Okay so maybe aggravating him _wasn't_ the way to go. Rolling on her back she winced "It's only a matter of time…I just have to be patient."

♥

♥-♥

♥-♥-♥

When they arrived Miroku and Inuyasha pushed pass everyone and ducked beneath the yellow tape and were about to make their way towards the restaurant's doors when a police officer stood in their way. "Get back Sir, the premises isn't safe."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him and was about to comment, but Miroku beat him to it. "Let us go in, my girlfriend and her friends are in there!"

The officer sighed. "So are the lives of many others, what makes you so special?"

"How about knowing that the owner of Hideki Industry could easily get your ass fired." Inuyasha stepped up and stated menacingly.

Hearing this the man instantly paled until a booming voice suddenly was heard. "What's all the commotion about, Ouguiya…can't you take care of a few people?!"

"Officer Kurasagi, these guys want in, but I told them that th---…." Officer Ouguiya began, but was silenced by his captain.

Officer Kurasagi looked at both me sternly. It was as if he was sizing them up or intimidating them with his hard look. Both men stood still with calm and angry expressions. I bet you all can guess who had what look. Finally a smile emerged from him as he laid a hand on both men's shoulders. "You boys have a lot of guts and although I do appreciate it…I simply can not allow to go pass this point."

"But you guys can't even get inside for god sake! They could all be dead! At least let us go in to be…I don't know…some sort of diversion!" Inuyasha shouted.

"We could sneak in through the back door and make our way in. That could give you enough time to get rid of that sniper and break in." Miroku added.

Officer Kurasagi took this all into consideration. That could get them an upper hand on the situation and if it were two civilians than officers…but then again. Risking the lives of two men wasn't on his okay list either. He looked at them again and saw their determined looks. God he knew he was going to regret this.

Xoxox

"Are you _ever_ going to stop pacing? You're burning a pattern into my rug." Said an irritated voice.

Ever since Naraku came back from his little trip and now he wouldn't pacing back and forth. God she wished he'd just let herself and the others go, why was it she attracted the attention of crazed people. Why wasn't anyone busting through the doors? She looked over to the window and still saw the blinking red and blue lights. At least they hadn't left. She hoped her mother wasn't in hysterics or any of the other members of her family and hoped her boy---….right she didn't have one or least wondered what her ex was up to.

Did he even know of her predicament? She snorted silently to herself. Of course he didn't. He was probably out and enjoying himself since he had no one to tie him down. A certain pain came to her chest when those thoughts came to mind. She felt her eyes get glassy, but pushed that feeling down. This wasn't the time to get all upset over something that just wasn't meant to be. Looking back at Naraku she saw him sitting back on her chair with a far away look.

"It's been so many years and yet I can still remember that day. The day where you grandfather betrayed mine. That hateful look he shot him while yours took all the credit." He let out a small chuckled at this. "It's no surprise you didn't know this story, because something as enormous as this could easily destroy you…him…his family."

Kagome rolled her eyes, just what was he talking about?

"They were best friends, an unlikely pair, both ever so different, but friends all the same. Been together through thick and thin. They went to school together from their babies years all through faithful university. They had so many plans for the future…" He drawled out.

Kagome said nothing as she continued to listen.

"I suppose my grandfather was at fault, seeing as he had an illegal dealing with the yakuza, but still….did you know what he did to my grandfather?" He questioned as Kagome shook her head no. Of course she didn't know, this was all new to her.

"He left him…your grandfather left mine for dead against the whole pack of the yakuza." He said in most serious and deadliest tone ever, she practically see the hate burning within his dark orbs. It was as if he was reliving it himself.

Kagome felt sympathetic for his loss. "I'm sorry, about your grandfather…but I don't believe my grandfather would have betrayed yours!"

Naraku raised an eyebrow at this. "Whoever said he died, he's alive, but because of all this humiliation he disappeared and he was so disfigured that you couldn't even recognize him."

Kagome gasped at this and was about to say something when noises were heard from downstairs. Naraku stood up abruptly and walked to the door. "Don't move." He ordered and the he was out the door.

Kagome groaned irritably, why couldn't she just get up and leave?! Oh that's right, the door was locked! Standing up she walked over to the window to see everyone still outside. She let out a long sigh when she heard the door knob start to jungle. Did he forget where he left his keys? She walked timidly over to the door only stopping a few inches away. Then without warning the door burst open and Kagome's eyes widen. She couldn't believe it…he was…actually here.

Kagome felt her eyes watered, she didn't want to, but she couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her face. She felt herself being wrapped within his warm embraced as he held her tightly and let her cry on his chest. He didn't care that she was wetting his shirt all that mattered was she was here and alive. Pulling back he looked at her and wiped away the few remaining tears.

"Am I dreaming, are you really here?" She asked softly as she looked into his amber colored eyes adoringly.

"I don't know if two people could dream all this up, let alone in the same night." He answered as she let out a small laugh.

"What took you so long? I was so scared!" Kagome whined as she gripped his shirt tighter as if to make sure this wasn't some sort of illusion.

"Oh you know the usual…" He began as he rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs. "Idiots outside."

Kagome shook her head at him and lightly traced a finger around his face. "I thought you weren't going to come…I thought you hated me…I thought you didn't care about me anymore."

"I'd always come for you Kagome, no matter what…because…because…I still love you." He told her in all honesty.

A smile creped upon her face. He still loved her…he still loved her! Kagome was beyond happy she was…ecstatic! She open her mouth to reply to this when somebody cut her off.

"How sweet, together again…I really couldn't have picked a better scenery for your deaths."

Jumping apart from each other rapidly Inuyasha came and stood in front of Kagome as he glared down at Naraku. So he was the one that was behind all this. He clenched his fist tightly as he fought down the urge to knock him out. He watched warily as he pointed the gun at them. "Put the gun down Naraku, put it down and nobody gets hurt."

"And why would I something as ridiculous as that Takahashi? I have the upper hand here, you both are at _my _mercy. No I think I will hold onto this a bit longer." Naraku laughed.

Inuyasha let out a growl at this and quickly glanced back at Kagome. Damn he knew he was going to regret this. Then without warning Inuyasha charged towards Naraku. Hearing Kagome's: don't go! Quickly alerted Naraku of the situation and right when he was about to fire Inuyasha took a hold of his wrist and pointed the gun upwards. A shot was heard as Kagome let out a startled cry. Slapping the gun of Naraku's grasp Inuyasha immediately sent a punch at his face as Naraku fell onto the floor.

Naraku began crawling towards the gun. Inuyasha made a move for it as well, but was knocked to his feet as Naraku climbed onto top of him and began sending punches his way as well. Kagome continued to watch the crap fight in front of her, looking to the side she saw the gun and carefully inched herself towards it.

"Get away from my gun!" Naraku hallowed as he tried to get Inuyasha off him.

"Kagome run!" Inuyasha shouted as he continued to restrain Naraku.

Picking up the gun she shakily held it in her grasp as she tried to get a clear shot of Naraku. God she wished they'd stop moving. "Shoot Kagome, shoot!" Inuyasha yelled

Taking a deep breath Kagome closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. She heard a moan and a triumphant laugh, peaking through her closed eyes she immediately gasped and stared horrifically at the scene before her. On the floor was Inuyasha cradling his left arm as he tried to control the blood that was pouring out as it seeped through his fingers onto the her rug. Looking on the other side was Naraku who struggled to get up with his good leg. He looked at her through his bruised right eye and laughed.

"Never thought you'd shoot your boyfriend instead of your enemy. Now…hand over the gun Kagome." He instructed tiredly.

Kagome took a step and looked down at the gun in her hand and at Inuyasha. Looking back at Naraku she glared at him and pointed the gun right at him. A look of fear was present on his face as he began to stutter. "N-Now…don't be f-foolish Kagome…y-your not going to…a-actually kill me now."

There was no emotions upon Kagome's face as she readied the gun and said her last words to him that made him shiver. "You won't be missed." Then she fired as she watched his body jolt because of the impact and then again and again. Until she saw him fall to the floor with eyes wide open and soon a puddle of blood surrounded him.

Kagome shook violently as tears streamed down her face, the gun was still clutched tightly in her hands. She didn't even feel it when Inuyasha came and pried open her and let the gun fall. She turn her face towards his chest and let out an a cry full of anguish as he rubbed her back comfortably as he whispered comforting words to her over and over.

**_Two and a half months later_**

She sat in her newly furnished office comfortably. After the whole Naraku crisis they had successfully arrested the people who worked with him and thankfully nobody was severely injured. It was a night full of tearful reunions as everyone got back with their loved ones. Heck even her mother came and as usual worried as hell for her baby girl. There was a knock a the door as a familiar head poked in. "Hey Kagome, how are you?" she asked as she stepped inside.

"I'm fine Sango and you? How's Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"We're fine, he's getting out of the hospital today. The doctors said he's healing very well and that he should be able to walk in no time… that and the fact that he's been harassing the local nurses." She added tiredly.

"Not even broken bones could stop him from being his perverted self I see. Aren't you lucky." Kagome grinned.

"Don't rub it in," Sango grumbled. "Oh and your grandfather is here to see you by the way."

"I hope I'm not intruding." Came Ryuuchi's voice as he came inside. Seeing as this was her cue to leave, Sango quickly left the room.

Once they were alone Kagome gave him a small smile as he took a seat on a near by chair. "I came to see how you were holding up, you mother is convinced this is all my fault."

Kagome giggled at this, typical mother. "I'm fine grandpa…honestly…I'm just a little confused."

"Oh?" He said as he raised an eyebrow. "What about?"

"Grandpa…did you know Naraku's grandfather?"

There was a moment of silence until Kagome heard her grandfather sighed deeply. "He told you…didn't he? I wont lie to you Kagome, but yes I did know him…he was like a brother to me. We did anything and everything together."

"So its true…you left him to almost die by the yakuza?! Grandpa how could you?! I thought he was your friend!" Kagome busted out angrily.

"Oh no Kagome…you see that's the part where the mix up was. That night I did leave, but I didn't run away. I went to get help…the thing is when I got back he was in such a terrible condition. The only thing I could have done was send him to hospital…he stayed there for almost four months recuperating and he was angry with me, but was deeply grateful at the same time. He said he was sorry that our dream wouldn't be able to come true, but I told him it was still possible. The stubborn old coot didn't want to hear if it."

"So…what happened after that then?" Kagome questioned.

"Once he got out, he fled the country. And I never saw him again, but before he left he made me promise to at least in remembrance of himself, to build a restaurant in memory of everything we've through. And so that I did. I never meant to keep that away from you all, but it was personal…and it wasn't a tale I wish to relive everyday."

"I'm sorry grandpa…for me doubting you." Kagome told him shamefully.

"Don't apologize, you had the right to know." He reassure her as he went over to her and patted her head. "Well I think I'll take my leave."

Once he left Kagome sighed and started finishing off some paper work when suddenly the opened again. "Hey stranger." Came a smooth voice.

Glancing up Kagome smiled brightly. "How's your arm?" She asked as she went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely as to not cause him any discomfort.

"I'm getting there, all I can say is that at least you didn't shoot my right one." He teased.

"I'm really sorry I shot you." Kagome apologized sincerely.

"Don't worry about it, thanks to this I can be lazy and Kikyou can't say anything about it." Inuyasha grinned widely.

Kagome laughed at this. "Inuyasha…how do you feel about me?"

Inuyasha looked at her confidently in the eye. "I love you Kagome and if you let me, I'll do everything just to prove that to you.…I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Kagome instantly starting tearing up. How she had longed to hear him say those words to her. And now it was for real, she wasn't living in a dream. Wrapping her arms around him and cried. "I love you too Inuyasha…so much."

Inuyasha hugged her back with his good arm and sighed in relief. Things were finally looking up. Pulling her back he pressed his forehead against hers and whispered. "I'll love you for the rest of my life Kagome…I can promise you that." And with that he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers as they shared a sweet kiss.

They knew the road for them wasn't going to be an easy one, but as long as Inuyasha was with her, Kagome felt they could overcome anything that was sent their way.

The End

Now wasn't that sweet? I'd like to think so thank you everyone for sticking with me and for all those encouraging reviews. They really are inspirational and I hope you all enjoyed the chappy is anybody is wondering the chapter title means **Hope** it seems appropriate to me.

So since school is starting on Thursday, and I really have to do good this year, seeing it's my last year and all. So who knows when I'll post a new story, but oh well..

Laterz!!!!

Hoshi.no.Aoi


End file.
